Changing Course
by karndragon
Summary: AU from R2 Episode 19 What if someone had picked up Lelouch after the betrayal of the Black Knights and changed the course of his destiny with the help from those he would have never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This fanfic came from the idea of what would happen if things had gone different from Code Geass R2 Ep. 19.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass

**Chapter 1**

"You fools; you're just realizing it just now?" Lelouch laughed as he took of his Zero mask.

Kallen and the rest of the Black Knights were surprised at Lelouch's outburst.

"No, Lelouch, you—"Kallen tried to find the words.

"Kallen, you were the most powerful pawn."

The Black Knights were enraged with Lelouch's words while Kallen could only have tears stream from her eyes and have her heart broken by Lelouch's word.

"Goodbye Lelouch," Kallen said with anger and sadness in her voice.

"Kallen, you have to live," Lelouch whispered as Kallen walked away.

What Lelouch didn't realize was that Kallen heard those words. Kallen was surprised to hear those words and stopped. As for the rest of the Black Knights, they prepared to shoot down Lelouch when Rolo intervened in the Shinkiro, used his geass, and got himself and Lelouch out of the Ikagura.

As Rolo made his escape with Lelouch, a mysterious black knightmare was in pursuit.

Lelouch was trying to convince Rolo to stop protecting him and just let him die, but Rolo was not hearing it. All of a sudden, the mysterious black knightmare intercepted and grabbed hold of the Shinkiro.

"What is that?" Lelouch asked in shocked.

"I don't know," Rolo answered, "but it doesn't matter, I'll get us out of this."

Rolo used his geass but to no avail.

"What?" was all Rolo could say.

The black knightmare's cockpit opened and revealed to me a man in black with a scythe in hand. He goes to the cockpit and breaks it up with his scythe and grabs Lelouch, taking back to his own cockpit. Rolo tries to take Lelouch back but he is not fast enough. The man in black takes Lelouch in his own knightmare and flies off and disappears from sight.

Rolo was baffled as what had just happened and the Black Knights who saw the event was just as baffled. Anya who was ordered to pursuit the Shinkuro was stunned at the events as well. Schneizel and Kanon couldn't comprehend the events they just saw.

The question on everyone who witness was what happened. Who was it that just took Lelouch away? What did all this mean? No one knows anymore.

**That's it for the first chapter of this fanfic. Tell me what you think. I'm open to suggestions. I'll admit that it was a bit rushed, so let me know if there are any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here is the second chapter. First thanks to Slices and nanoman79 for the reviews/comments. Another thanks to those who read it and added story favs and story alerts for this. Currently working on my outlines for The Three Swords of the Black Prince and my Tales of the Abyss fanfic: Band of Swords. I'll get those updated as soon as I can.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass in any way. I just own Lelouch's abductor in this fanfic.

**Chapter 2**

Lelouch regained conscious and saw that he was on a large platform and the only other thing he saw was blue sky. Lelouch felt very nervous about his surroundings. He tried to analyze the situation before someone appeared before him. It was the same man who took him away from Rolo and the Shinkiro.

"Glad to see you're awake Zero…no, Lelouch Lamperouge. Or would you prefer Lelouch vi Britannia." The man in black commented.

"Who the hell are you?" Lelouch asked in a saddened tone, "What do want from me?"

Lelouch looked around and asked, "Where am I?"

The man in black approach Lelouch closer with a smile on his face.

The man in black was an average built young man. He stood about 6 feet tall. He had blue spiky hair and green eyes. He carried a scythe with him.

"I'm a man who would like to be your ally in your plan of revenge against your ogre of a father, Charles zi Britannia.

Lelouch scoffed at that answer, "Forget it. I've already lost everything and everyone important to me. I'm not looking for an ally."

The man in black sat down next to Lelouch with his legs crossed, "Then what now? Are you just going to let things end just like that? Do you intend to let Suzaku Kururugi and your brother Schneizel get away with the humiliation they inflicted on you? Do you intend to let the Black Knights get away with turning on you like that?"

"IT DOESN"T MATTER!" Lelouch said as loud as he could. Lelouch paused then continued, "It's my own fault because I was arrogant and naïve. Just leave me be. Just get me out of here so that I can die."

"What if I was to tell you that your sister, Nunnally is alive and well along with your ninja maid, Sayoko?"

"That's not funny, don't even joke about it you bastard!" Lelouch got up and was ready to pounce on his abductor.

Just then, the man in black raised his right hand, revealing his code on his palm.

Lelouch was surprised and stopped, "You're a code bearer?"

The code on his right palm turned gold and it caused Lelouch to be paralyzed.

"You need to calm down boy," The man in black berated.

Lelouch fell on the platform floor, cursing the man in black.

"I'll let you go, if you promise to calm down and hear me out. I assure you, what I just said to you is no lie. Your precious little sister is alive. In fact, I can prove it."

Lelouch couldn't believe what he was hearing. His sister Nunnally who was thought to have died in the F.L.E.I.A. blast was actually alive. The look Lelouch saw in the man in black's face seemed sincere. He wondered could he really be trusted. Why go out of his way for him?

"I still have my doubts," Lelouch answered, "but I'll listen."

"Fair enough," the man in black responded and released his hold on Lelouch. They both stand up.

"Listen, if we're going to bring down the emperor, we shouldn't dawdle," Lelouch said.

"Don't worry," The man in black assured him, "Thanks to this dimension, we have plenty of time."

"This dimension? What do you mean?" Lelouch asked in confusion.

"This dimension doesn't follow the time in where we were. In fact, while we are here, the time going on over there goes very slow." The man in black answered, "In other words, we could be here for three hours here and it would only be three minutes in over there."

"That's impossible. It's illogical. It's unnatural," Lelouch replied.

The man in black sighed, "This coming from the Britannian prince that has the power to bend people to their will. C'mon Lelouch, with all that you've have seen, should you really be surprised?"

Lelouch chuckled at his statement, "I suppose I shouldn't. So will you tell me what I need to know?"

"Sure," the man in black answered, "let me introduce myself, my name is Jinta Kuromaki. As you saw on my right hand, I'm a code bearer, although I'm different from others like C.C., and your father, Charles. As you saw, I can change the color of my code to do other things."

"I see," Lelouch said intrigued.

Jinta continued, "This dimension is the one I created to give me space and to watch the events from the real world." As he said, he code turned blue and visions of the current events were showing. Lelouch was seeing events of the Rolo looking frantically for him. He was seeing the key members of the Black Knights discussing things with Schneizel, Kanon, and Cornelia. Lelouch also saw the image of Suzaku at the crater of the F.L.E.I.A.'s destruction as well as Nina sinking to depression. Lelouch felt so much hatred towards Suzaku at the moment and had no sympathy for him. He saw another image but this was of Nunnally with Sayoko in a private jet heading to a direction.

"Nunnally," Lelouch said in surprise.

"I told you I had proof," Jinta said, "I witnessed the second battle of the Tokyo Settlement. I'm guessing that Schneizel set up a fake transport ship to make you think Nunnally was there so that in case you were going to be a threat to his plan, that he would use Nunnally."

"Schneizel," Lelouch spoke of his older brother's name with such distain. He couldn't believe that Schneizel was going to use Nunnally just like his father would have if he had learned that he had regained his memory as Zero. It seemed to Lelouch that every time he turned around, someone was going to use his precious sister against him. If not the Britannian emperor, then Suzaku. If not him, then Schneizel. Lelouch really wished they leave his innocent sister alone.

Jinta turned off the images with his code turning back to its original color, "So Lelouch, want to go pick her up?

Lelouch turned his head in surprise, "Pick up Nunnally?"

Jinta smiled, "Yes, after all it has been one of your goal to reunite with your little sister, right? In my opinion, you have the right to be by her side. I'm sure she would be happy to be with you as well."

Lelouch was overjoyed with Jinta's words. Not too long ago, Lelouch was ready to die when he thought that he had nothing left to live for. He had thought that Nunnally had perished in the blast because his own bad judgment. But he saw her, alive and well.

"When we pick up Nunnally and your ninja maid, we'll return here. I'll give you more of a detailed explanation about my abilities and this dimension as well as to tell you what Charles is planning," Jinta explained.

"Can you really help me defeat my father?" Lelouch asked in a serious tone.

"Yes," Jinta replied in the same serious tone, "also I believe that Nunnally needs to know about all this."

Lelouch was shocked to hear that. He didn't want Nunnally involve in what they would have to do. Lelouch was about to argue against it but Jinta stopped him.

"Look, your sister has a right to be a part of this. I know you don't want her involve but this has everything to do with her as it does to you. It would be good for both of you to know who killed your mother, why he didn't do much about it, and why he sent you two to Japan."

"You know about my mother's death?" Lelouch asked.

Jinta pulled out a remote control from his jacket and pressed the button. It summoned the black knightmare that carried Lelouch away.

"We should go," Jinta remarked.

"Very well," Lelouch replied.

Lelouch vi Britannia, who was known as the masked rebel, Zero, had giving up hope after the Second Battle of Tokyo when he thought Nunnally was lost to him. He even went as far as putting himself in a position to get himself killed. But now the man before him, Jinta Kuromaki, had changed his mind about that. Not only did he showed that Nunnally was alive, but he was willing to help him defeat his father and he knew about the circumstances of his mother's death. Lelouch had more questions and Jinta seemed to be willing to answer his questions. It looked like things were going to right direction even though the idea of involving Nunnally didn't sit well with him. For now though, Lelouch was willing to discuss this after he got his sister back.

**That's it for now, expect Chapter Three sometime next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass in anyway, just Jinta Kuromaki

**Chapter 3**

Jinta and Lelouch arrive back in the real world in Jinta's black knightmare. Specifically, Lelouch being held by the knightmare's two hands. They had to be cautious when traveling. If an enemy were to spot them, Jinta would have no way of defending himself since the hands were hold the Lelouch. Therefore Jinta had transported himself and Lelouch to area in the real world where no one was around.

Emotions were running rampant in Lelouch at the moment. He was relieved that his sister was alive and well as well as Sayoko. But at the same time, he was angry at Schneizel for planning to use Nunnally, and himself for letting his emotion get the better of him at the Tokyo Settlement. He swore to himself that he wasn't going let that happen again. Lelouch was unsure what he would do afterwards, he was going to hear about who killed his mother and he was going to finally put his father, the Britannian emperor in his place once and for all. But he wondered what he was going to do afterwards. It wasn't like he could return to the Black Knights as Zero. After all, he made it that Zero is a symbol and not exactly one person.

Soon, they spot the transport jet that held Nunnally and Sayoko and moved in right above it. It was time for the two full-blooded siblings to unite.

As Nunnally and Sayoko were traveling in the transport jet, Nunnally was having a lot on her mind. She wondered what was that terrible blast that had occurred in the Tokyo Settlement. She wondered the fact that the leader of the Black Knights had intended to take her in his custody not once but twice. She was grateful to her brother Schneizel for picking her up and getting her out of harm's way. He also promised her that as soon he met with her, that he would inform her that the events that was going on as of late. Then there was Sayoko, the maid who have taking care her and Lelouch for their time in Ashford Academy. She was happy to be with Sayoko again. From what Sayoko told her, Zero had sent her to take her to safety. She wondered why Zero was going for by taking her to safety as Sayoko had put in.

Suddenly, Nunnally and Sayoko felt a violent shake. The pilot of the transport jet was looking up on the ceiling wondering what was that shaking.

Outside the jet, Jinta's black knightmare had landed on top of the transport jet which caused the jet to descend due of the weight of the knightmare. The jet landed on an unknown plain.

As the jet pilot was checking to see why the jet wasn't working well, a black-gloved hand grabbed the pilot's neck. Emerged came the face of Jinta with a twisted grin on his face and the last seen the look of horror on the pilot's face.

"Sayoko, it feels like we've landed pretty violently, what do you suppose happened?" Nunnally asked nervously.

"I'm not sure Lady Nunnally," Sayoko answered trying to figure out what was happening.

They were hearing footsteps on the other side. It was getting louder and heading for their direction. Sayoko stood in front of Nunnally and was prepare for whoever was coming. As the door opened, the figure that appeared surprised Sayoko.

"Master Lelouch," Sayoko announced with astonishment.

Nunnally was surprised to hear her brother's name, "Lelouch, is that really you?"

"Yes Nunnally, it's really me," Lelouch answered as he went over to Nunnally and took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Lelouch, it really is you," Nunnally said with joy, "I've missed you so much."

Nunnally was stricken with tears of joy. It has been the greatest joy for the vi Britannia siblings that they been reunited after a year of separation. Lelouch was stricken with tears of joy as well. He held Nunnally tight in his arms as if he thought that if he were to let go, she would lose her again.

Sayoko was happy to see her two charges united. She couldn't help smiling at the sight of the siblings together.

Nunnally broke off the hug, "Lelouch, where were you? What happened to you? I was told you went missing. Please tell me big brother, did something happen between you and Suzaku? Why did you ask me to pretend that we didn't know each other?"

"Nunnally," Lelouch spoke in a sad tone. Just then, Jinta walked in the room.

"What a beautiful sight," Jinta commented.

Lelouch, Nunnally, and Sayoko turned to Jinta's direction.

"It's enough to bring a tear in my eye," Jinta said.

"Are being sincere or sarcastic?" Lelouch asked.

"Why would I be sarcastic about something like this? You must be thinking of your pizza addict witch."

"Um, hello," Nunnally spoke, "are you a friend of my brother?"

"I hope to be," Jinta said as he walk forward to wheelchair bound, blind girl, "I'm Jinta Kuromaki, it's a pleasure to meet you Nunnally vi Britannia." Jinta gets up and bows to Sayoko, "It also a pleasure to finally meet you, Sayoko Shinozaki, the 37th successor of the Shinozaki School of martial arts."

Sayoko bows to Jinta, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Jinta Kuromaki."

Afterward, Jinta escorts Lelouch, Nunnally, and Sayoko out of the jet.

"Lelouch, are you sure we should leave? We should contact our brother Schneizel to tell him what's going on." Nunnally said.

Both Lelouch and Sayoko grimaced at the mentioning of the 2nd Britannian prince.

"That would not be a good idea," Jinta said.

"Why?" Nunnally asked.

"You'll know why as soon as we get to my place. When you hear what Lelouch and I have to tell you, you'll understand why it wouldn't be a smart move to contact your brother."

"He's right Nunnally," Lelouch agreed, "for now let's go with Jinta."

Lelouch was still uncomfortable about involving Nunnally but he understood what Jinta had told him before that it as much as her concern as it was with Lelouch. The death of their mother and the reason why their father had turned his back on them. There was no way around it, at least not with the black clad, scythe-wielding Japanese man.

They approach Jinta's knightmare and set to leave although Nunnally did wondered what happened to the pilot.

**In the Shinkiro**

Rolo was in the mix of sadness and anger. Sadness for his brother slipping out of his protection and anger towards the man wielding a scythe taking him away from him. It was always somebody getting in his way of his brotherly bound with Lelouch. First it was Shirley, then Nunnally. He wondered if there was going to more people who were going to stand in his way. In Rolo's mind, he was all Lelouch needed. He shouldn't have to depend on anyone else. He would have like to go back to the Ikagura and butcher the Black Knights for trying to kill his precious brother, but as of now, they were not his concern. Finding Lelouch was his number one priority. Rolo swore that he would find man in black and slit his throat. Rolo headed out, making sure that no one from the Black Knights or any of the Britannian forces was following him.

**A/N: **With that, I end it there. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Next chapter, Lelouch and Nunnally learns the truth as a well as another person joins them as well as they pursue after Charles. Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass in any way shape or form. I only own the character Jinta Kuromaki.

**A/N: **I bring to you all the fourth chapter. I'm nervous about this chapter. It took me a while to get it done and even now I'm unsure of it. I only hope that it won't be confusion and I'm not missing anything out.

One more things, I would like to thanks all those you out there who has reviewed, add this fanfic to your story alerts and/or story favorites. It's nice to have those who read and enjoy it.

**Chapter 4**

Lelouch, Nunnally, Sayoko, and Jinta had arrived back in Jinta's dimension. Sayoko was stunned at the place that had one large platform and the only thing surrounding it was blue sky.

"Are we here?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes," Jinta answered, "we're here."

Jinta snapped his fingers and the scenery of his dimension changes to hall with portraits, mostly with Jinta in them. Lelouch was amazed at the scenery as he analyzed the portraits. He saw Jinta in various portraits of his past. He looked at a portrait of Jinta as a small village boy in feudal Japan. Sayoko looked at a portrait of Jinta standing by a feudal lord as a samurai.

"Like it?" Jinta asked.

"Are these portraits depicting your past?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, I have been alive for 478 years."

"How could you be alive for that many years?" Nunnally asked surprised with Jinta's statement.

"I'll tell you. It coincide what Lelouch is going to tell you," Jinta said, "and we have a lot to tell you."

Jinta summoned a table and three chairs. Jinta signaled Lelouch and Sayoko to sit. Nunnally was set next to Lelouch.

As they all got comfortable, Jinta crossed his arms on the table and turned to Lelouch's direction.

"Lelouch," Jinta spoke, "if you will please."

"Yes," Lelouch responded, and then he turned to Nunnally and put his hand on his sister's hand.

"Lelouch?" Nunnally spoke.

"Nunnally, what I'm about to tell is going to seem to be hard to believe. Some of the things you'll hear, you may find disturbing and terrible, but please little sister, I ask you bear with me and hear me out." Lelouch pleaded.

"Okay," Nunnally replied, nervous of what her precious brother was going to tell her.

"Alright," Lelouch said softly, "well it all started when I met CC…"

Lelouch wasn't sure how Nunnally was going to react but he knew that he didn't have the luxury to say how she should feel about it.

**Real World, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**

Jeremiah Gottwald continued in searching for Nunnally. A part of him was telling to him that it was a lost cause and that Lady Nunnally was lost in the F.L.E.I.A. blast. However, Jeremiah refused to stop. He wouldn't until he saw the body. Why did he continue searching? Was it the way his charge, Lord Lelouch had reacted? He recalled Lelouch ordering the force to search for Nunnally. It was probably because his young master had giving the order is why he continued to search. After all, Jeremiah was grateful to his young lord. The son of Empress Marianne, who he loved and respected, had allowed him to serve him. Despite the fact that the "orange" business had destroyed his reputation and credibility, he now considered it as the name of loyalty to his young lord. He refused to let his prince, Lelouch vi Britannia, be disappointed once more.

**The Flagship, Ikaruga**

There has been a massive confusion within the ranks of the Black Knights. No one had a clue about the knightmare that spirited the unmasked Zero away from sights. The Black Knights has had forces looking for Lelouch and the Shinkiro for that matter. They had to question the one piloted the Shinkiro and who was the first to interfere to their act of bringing down who they considered rotten con artist who played them as saps.

Schneizel el Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia, and Kanon Maldini were just as confused as the Black Knights regarding the situation. Schneizel had called checkmate on his younger brother Lelouch and would have thought that it would have ended his goals once and for all. Schneizel couldn't help to think that Lelouch could have avoided all of this if he just stay quiet and turn himself in back at the Kururugi Shrine. But instead, Lelouch chose to continue to defy his reasoning, so he felt that Lelouch had brought it on himself. It didn't matter, Schneizel had big plans and wheels were playing in motion for him and the fact that he had also had a trump card that was being taken to a safe location. Schneizel wasn't worry, so the only thing left was what to do with the matter of his father, the Britannian emperor, Charles zi Britannia. He knows what he had to do regarding him, it was just how to do it. The last thing he needed was to act against him so openly.

Cornelia was finally relieved that she was able to clear her sister, Euphemia's name. Now that Lelouch's treachery was exposed, her traitorous brother had no leg to stand on. She cursed the existence of Geass, the very power that turned her sweet full-blooded sister into a murderous maniac. Cornelia didn't have a clue about the events she saw regarding Lelouch being spirited away, but she had absolutely no sympathy for him and she wished him a very terrible fate. In fact, she was starting to think that death was too good for that rotten brat.

While the searching for clues about Lelouch's disappearance continued, Kallen was racked with confusion. Zero, who was her classmate at Ashford Academy as Lelouch Lamperouge, had said to everyone that they were pawns. It was nothing more than a game to him from the beginning. Kallen was unsure. She wanted to despise him so much and wish that he had never existed in her life. But Kallen was confused. If that how it would be, she wondered why Lelouch told her to live on. The way he said was very sincere. Did he simply push her away so that she would get hurt? Remembering that Lelouch had recently lost his sister, Nunnally and that fact that Shirley was killed, it may have been the reason. Kallen wanted to know. She wanted to know what Lelouch had thought of her for real. She was going to get her answer one way or the other.

**Jinta's dimension**

Back in Jinta's dimension, Lelouch had just finished up his story to Nunnally. It took him up to five hours for him to complete his story. Lelouch waited to see how Nunnally would react after telling her everything. Sayoko was surprised to hear some of the things her master had just said while Jinta remained unchanging of his emotion. Nunnally had stayed quiet the entire time her brother had told her everything. She was taken everything that he had told her. She took a deep breath.

"I see," Nunnally began, "so that's what's been going on."

"Yes," Lelouch said unsure what his sister was going to say next.

"All this time, you've been fighting. But why?"

"Nunnally?"

"Why fight? I would have been happy just to live in with you. Wasn't our life in Ashford enough?"

Lelouch was silent.

Nunnally continued, "And you used your geass on Euphie and made her massacre the Japanese. Even though it was out of your control, you used it to ignite the Black Rebellion. I'd be lying if I said if I wasn't bothered about what you did."

"I know," Lelouch replied, "and you're right. I just figure it would be the best chance to take Area 11 from Britannian hands. It was my thought that if I didn't go forward with this, that Euphie's death would be in vain. I didn't want that to happen."

"Lelouch," Nunnally spoke, "that doesn't justify what you did. That's…too cruel."

Lelouch silenced himself; he knew that even though he was trying to alternate things for Nunnally's sake, he knew it was still wrong. He knew that Nunnally wouldn't agree with his choice of actions. It never did sit well what happened with his pink haired half-sister. If he had the ability to go back time, he would prevent himself from joking around and be more aware about his geass acting on its own. Lelouch would never forgive himself for what happened with Euphie, even if Euphie herself would.

"But, I do know what happened with the fact I was taken away and why no was telling me about you, not even Suzaku, even when I asked him." Nunnaly said, "So father has geass that allows him to alter a person's memory and Suzaku turned you over to him in order to become a Knight of the Round and this Rolo person has been playing the role of your brother."

It bothered Nunnally that someone had dared taken her place as Lelouch's younger sibling and the fact that this same imposter killed Shirley in cold blood. She frowned with disgust that her father and Suzaku would go that far. She hated that fact that Lelouch wasn't the only one who had his memory altered. Her friends in the Student Council had their memories altered as well without their consent. She wondered how Suzaku could just allow this to happen. Were they being punished as well? Was all this done just to punish Lelouch?

"That's right," Jinta interjected, "and if it was known to your father that Lelouch had regained his memory, then he would have used you against him. This is a man who doesn't mind using his own children as pawns."

"And you were willing to beg Suzaku to help you protect me, but..." Nunnally trailed off to Lelouch.

"Suzaku set me up to Schneizel," Lelouch said being disgusted of the events of the Kururugi Shrine," after the Second Battle of Tokyo, when I thought I had lost you, Schneizel played his hand and convinced the Black Knights to turn on me using the fear of geass. I was ready to die since I believed I had lost everything."

Nunnally froze when Lelouch said those words. Her brother thought that she had died in that blast and he was willing to die as well believing he nothing left to live for.

Nunnally decided to speak, "Lelouch, I now understand. While I disagree and can't condone the things you have done as Zero, I do understand what you were trying to do. I know that you thought about me the entire time you were fighting. I'm sure Euphie and Shirley were able to understand as well. I just wish that you had talked to me about this."

"Nunnally I…," Lelouch wanted to say something but Nunnally put her hand up and signaled her brother to let her finish.

"I know you never wanted be put me in danger and you wanted to keep me safe, I realized that when you telling your story. But big brother, I would have liked if you had trusted me more."

"Excuse me," Jinta said, "I know you may have more to discuss but there are other matters we should discuss."

"You're right," Lelouch said as their attention was on Jinta, "you know about my mother's death."

"Yes," Jinta said, "as well as why father didn't do much for you two."

"Then tell us," Lelouch said almost demanding, "Who killed our mother? What was the emperor's reason for not protecting her knowing full well that the other imperial consorts as well as many other nobles resented her for her coming birth?"

"It was VV," Jinta answered.

"VV?" Lelouch asked in shock. He was expecting someone from the imperial court. He never would have that the small immortal who had been giving him much trouble was the one who killed his mother.

"Yes, VV killed your mother. I know that because the little bastard told me about it as he had me locked in chains within the Geass Directorate. "

This surprised Lelouch, "VV told you and had you locked up?"

"VV is the one who told me he would take to Lelouch," Nunnally said, "and he's actually father's older twin brother. Why did he kill mother?"

"From what he told me, your mother was a threat to the pact between him and your father. I guess he doesn't take well with someone being real close to your father. Kinda of like Rolo."

"That's not funny Jinta," Lelouch berated.

"I wasn't being funny," Jiinta said insulted and glaring at Lelouch, "anyway there is a project that your father and uncle had been working. I don't know exactly what is but it has something to do with killing god."

"Killing god?" Sayoko asked.

"What do you mean? Is it even possible to do something like that?" Nunnally asked.

"I don't know but VV told me that Marianne was involved in the plan. Her and CC?"

"CC?" Lelouch asked, "What does CC have to do with my mother?"

Jinta looked with surprise at Lelouch then it hit him, "I see, CC never told you. CC never told you that she knew that VV killed your mother."

Lelouch was taken back with that statement. Jinta saw that he was right.

"Amazing, CC does make it a point to not tell you everything," Jinta said in disgust.

"CC knew about my mother's death. She knew about the truth this whole." Lelouch said in shock.

Nunnally and Sayoko couldn't believe.

"If Miss CC knew, why didn't tell my brother? She has been with him all this time knowing what really happen." Nunnally said.

"Good question, considering the fact that she gave your mother geass." Jinta said.

"Mother had geass as well," Nunnally asked.

"That's right. I never did learn what your mother's geass was? VV said there was no point in telling me, although I think he wasn't really aware about her geass. But that's moot point now. I think we should go to Charles and learn everything from him. What do you say?"

"I think we should," Nunnally said with determination, "I want to know why he was willing to use me if my brother regained his memories."

Lelouch got up from his chair, "I'm finally going make that man pay. He will answer to my sister and me, one way or the other." Lelouch paused for a moment as Sayoko gets up as well, "That reminds me, the emperor was in Area 11, but he never went to the Tokyo Settlement."

"Yeah," Jinta said, "could his objective be elsewhere?"

"Yes," Lelouch said, "I'm sure of it. His objective must be somewhere else."

"But where to?" Nunnally asked.

"Let's see." Jinta said as he changed the scenery to just a platform and blue sky. Jinta changed his code to blue and it shows the view of the emperor's ship, the Great Britannia.

"From that direction, it maybe Shikine Island, no, the ruins on Kamine Island," Lelouch said.

"Hmm, Kamine Island," Jinta said, "of course, he may be going there to start his plan. Well, we'll just have to stop him."

Lelouch, Nunnally, and Sayoko nod. Soon another they see an image of the Sutherland Sieg.

"I was wondering should we let this Jeremiah in on it as well." Jinta suggested, "after all, you said he is now loyal to you. In fact, he takes the nickname "Orange" as name of loyalty to you, right?"

Lelouch grinned, "Yes, Jeremiah was one of mother's loyal guard back at the Aries Villa. Plus he has the Geass Canceller. It definitely would be beneficial. I don't he's aware about what has happen between me and the Black Knight."

"You had Jeremiah look for me," Nunnally mentioned.

"Yes," Lelouch said, "seems he was only willing to do what I asked."

Nunnally just nodded.

"Jinta, we're ready to go." Lelouch declared. Nunnally and Sayoko nodded.

Jinta smiled at this, "All right. Let's go. First we meet with Jeremiah, and then it's off to Kamine Island."

**Real World, Tokyo Settlement, F.L.E.I.A.'s crater**

Suzaku had tried so hard to keep to his principles. He believed that results through despicable means meant nothing and would leave bad karma. He desired peace. He wanted to become the Knight of One so that he could govern his land of his birth so that fighting could just stop. He wanted to prove that things can be done if one changes the system from within. He had truly believed that. But there was always something or someone getting in his way in of his goals and dreams. At that moment, Suzaku could only laugh. Laugh manically and loud. It seems to him that his notions were wrong and that he has been sadly naïve. There was just one path for him. He didn't care if people looked down on him or called him a hypocrite. He was going to get results. That's all that matter to him.

**Next chapter: Meeting with Jeremiah and going after Charles in Kamine Island**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass in any way, shape or form. If I did, there would have been some serious changes and certain characters would have been severely punished.

**Chapter 5**

Jeremiah has been continuing his search. It was then that Jeremiah was picking up an incoming transmission. The cyborg was surprise to see who it was that had contacted him.

"Jeremiah," Lelouch spoke.

"My lord," Jeremiah responded, "I still have not found Lady Nunnally. I'm still continuing with the search."

"Yes, well you can stop the search," Lelouch responded and his screen showed Nunnally with Sayoko right behind her.

"Lady Nunnally," Jeremiah said in surprise.

"Hello Lord Jeremiah," Nunnally greeted with a smile.

"Greetings my lady," Jeremiah said with joy and respect, "you are well. Thank goodness."

"Yes, it was thanks to Lelouch and Jinta."

"Jinta?" the loyal knight asked.

Just then Jinta showed up in the screen next to Lelouch.

"Greeting Jeremiah Gottwald," Jinta said, "I'm Jinta Kuromaki, Lelouch has told me about you."

"Jeremiah, this man has saved me and helped me reunite with my sister." Lelouch said.

"Saved you? Did something happen, my lord?" Jeremiah asked with worry.

"I'll give the details. Come meet us at this location. We're going to defeat the Britannian emperor and stop his selfish plans."

Jeremiah was giving the coordinates for the meeting. Jeremiah wasn't sure what was going on but it looked to him that Empress Marianne's children had a potential ally. The man known as "Orange" wasted little time to rendezvous with his young lord and lady.

**F.L.E.I.A. crater, Tokyo Settlement**

After Suzaku had calm down, he was still feeling down and started walking and his thoughts were running in his head.

"_2010 of the imperial calendar, the Holy Britannian Empire invaded Japan in order gain control of its underground Sakuridite resources. My father, Genbu, called for a do or die resistance. To stop him, I…" _he trailed off with the memory of him killing his father when he was ten but continued, "_it was childish, a tragedy childish impulsive act. I thought to myself 'this will stop the war'. I thought there would be no more needless bloodshed. But I was wrong. The fighting didn't stop." _He paused a bit, _"All I wanted was to keep people from killing each other." _Memories surfaced of being under Lelouch's geass command to live and firing the F.L.E.I.A warhead, "_NO, IT WAS GEASS, THE POWER THAT CAN TWIST A MAN'S WILL!" _He calmed down as he realized that blaming it on geass alone was just a copout, "_In the end, it's just the same, I..." _His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Nina.

"I didn't know," Nina said distraught, "I didn't understand that... that it will be this horrible…that so many people would…that I…that it will be a…"

"Massacre," Suzaku interrupted and it shocked Nina to hear the Knight of Seven say it, "it's a big hit Nina, the F.L.E.I.A. warhead has proven itself. Britannia can't lose now."

As Suzaku walked passed her, Nina couldn't but to be disturbed that Suzaku would congratulate to the casualties it caused.

**Unknown Location near Mt. Fuji**

Jeremiah had arrived at the location that was giving to him by Lelouch. As he had the Sutherland Sieg descended, he was greeted by Lelouch, Nunnally, Sayoko, and Jinta. Jeremiah departed from his knightmare and bowed to his young lord and lady.

"I'm glad you made it Jeremiah," Lelouch greeted.

"Thank you my lord," Jeremiah responded. He then looked up and saw the blue haired Japanese man.

"Greetings Lord Gottwald, it's a pleasure to meet face to face." Jinta said.

Jeremiah got up and shook Jinta's hand, "I was told you helped my young lords."

"Yes, we need to go to Kamine Island and stop Emperor Charles."

"He has this terrible plan," Nunnally said, "we can't let go through with it."

"I would appreciate your assistance," Lelouch said.

"Of course, it as I said to my lord, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help your goals," Jeremiah said.

Nunnally smiled, "You were a faithful guard to our mother, Marianne."

"Yes," Jeremiah answered though he was saddened by the memory of the night of the assassination, "forgive for not being there to protect her on that terrible night and for not being there to protect you and your brother."

"Please don't blame yourself," Nunnally pleaded, "I'm sure you did everything you could."

Jeremiah felt unworthy of Nunnally's kind words. He was overwhelmed with them.

"Jeremiah," Lelouch called and Jeremiah brought his attention to him, "We need to get a move. On the way, I'll tell what's been happened."

"Very well," Jeremiah responded.

"One more thing before go," Jinta said.

The four was wondering what Jinta needed to say.

"Jeremiah, I was told you have Geass Canceller."

"Yes," Jeremiah responded.

"Would you please use it on Nunnally?"

This shocked the group.

"On Lady Nunnally?" Sayoko asked in shock.

"Jinta, what the hell are trying to do?" Lelouch asked.

Nunnally on the other hand simply asked, "Jinta, do you think I'm under geass?"

"Yes," Jinta said right away"

**The ship, Great Britannia**

Kamine Island was being examined by the 98th emperor, Charles zi Britannia and his entourage of the survivors of the Geass Order.

"According to the materials left behind by Director VV and our brethren, this location is optimal," one of the Geass members reported.

"It will synchronize with ancient ruins throughout the world," the second member reported.

"With this action, we can make the Sword of Akasha manageable once again," the third member stated.

Charles grinned with approval and amusement with what he was being told, "I never imagined that I would use such an ancient device, its quiet astounding.

**In the Mordred**

Anya Alstreim, the Knight of Six, was continuing looking for the Shinkiro when all of a sudden her conscious was once again being taken over. She tried to fight, but it was to no avail. Her eyes were brimming with red from the effect of geass.

"So, you're ready to begin then," Anya said.

The next thing was that Anya was hearing the transmission from the Flagship, Ikagura.

"What's the Shinkiro's and the other knightmare's location?" The voice was Diethard Reid.

"Sir, we don't know yet," a Black Knight operative responded.

**Inside the Ikagura**

"We have the Britannians assisting us now," Diethard said, frustrated that they still couldn't the Shinkiro or the other knightmare that took Zero, "as soon as you find them, alert all forces and destroy them."

"Yes sir," responded the operative. Things have been hectic in the Ikagura looking for the Shinkiro and the mysterious black knightmare. No one was able to tell if whether or not they were actually cooperating with each other.

CC, who had still lost her memory, was worrying for her new master. The master had had treated her like a human being and not a tool like she had been before. She worried for him, prayed that he would be okay.

"Oh my master is in danger," CC whispered.

Just then, the Mordred appeared before CC and out came Anya as she on her way towards CC.

"It's been ages since we were face to face like this," said an excited Anya, "it's me."

CC on the other hand was nervous and a little scared.

Anya could see the result of happened to CC, "CC, don't tell you actually…"

As she was getting close, CC panicked and yelped, "I'm so sorry."

The surroundings changed to another dimension with portraits depicting CC's memory. CC and Anya walk past each other. Anya stops as CC sits in a chair.

Anya turns to face CC, "What are doing, closing yourself up in here like this? CC…CC"

CC turned to face Anya, "Hm, who are you?"

"It me," Anya responded although the form switched to "dead" fifth imperial consort, Marianne vi Britannia, "see."

"It's you," CC responded and got up from her chair, "so you chased me all the way in here. Are you that worried about Lelouch, Marianne?"

"Oh come on, do you really think that I'm such an ideal mother that that's all I think about?" Marianne responed.

"Then why did you come here for me?"

"Because so much has changed, I need to know if you're still on my side."

"Huh?"

"CC, why did you seal off your own code just when you had what you wanted? Charles was ready to grant your greatest wish, the wish to die, but you stop him."

"Even I don't know why I did it; actually I'm a little shocked that I did."

Marianne couldn't help but laugh at CC's statement, "Then you have to find the answer in the real world."

CC pondered.

Marianne continued, "I've made up my mind and that's all there is to it."

"How typical of you," CC replied.

"Why is that?"

"The one who always comes in and messes around with my life."

"Because I appreciate what you did," Marianne said as the atmosphere changed backed to the Ikagura and in front of CC was the form of Anya, "at least as far as giving me my geass power."

"And you never fulfilled your contract," CC reminded the Anya-inhabited Marianne.

"If that's what you think, will you come with me now?" Anya asked.

"Yes but wait a minute, there's something I can't leave behind," CC answered.

Anya wondered what was it that her old accomplice was referring to.

Meanwhile, Cornelia and Villetta were discussing things near Schneizel's personal jet.

"Was there any chance to get Anya to stay?" Cornelia asked.

Villetta wondered and couldn't really bring out the answer.

Cornelia continued, "We'll need someone here to take custody of Zero should he come back with that other knightmare. So, what will you do Villetta, stay with the Black Knights?"

Villetta was surprised to hear the 2nd Britannian princess ask her that.

"Neither my brother nor myself plan to punish you. After all, now that things have to next level, I'd say we have no authority to act against you."

"Well I…" Villetta was trying to find the words to Cornelia's statement.

"Heh, I'm probably the last person to say this but noble rank isn't everything," Cornelia said walking to the jet amused that she would say something like that.

Villetta wanted to stop, only to confirm what she meant but gave up on the idea.

**In another meeting room of the Ikagura**

Diethard slammed his hands on the desk, "There's no choice, we have to announce that Zero was killed in battle."

"Even though we haven't found Lelouch yet?" Ohgi asked.

"You want people to believe that he's dead?" Todoh asked not sold on the idea of lying to the public.

Rakshata wanted to confirm something as she continued to relax on the sofa.

"Pardon me, I understand that Zero has betrayed us and all of that, but do you intend to tell everyone about geass."

Diethard immediately answered her question, "We can't they say we were crazy. We'd lose all creditability, there's no way."

"And what if the real Zero returns?" Todoh asked.

"How exactly would he prove he's the real Zero?" Diethard countered.

Ohgi, Todoh, and Chiba were a bit surprise with Diethard's statement.

"In the end, the masked hero is a symbol. He can't re-establish himself without us."

It was there that it was decided that the announcement would be made that the Black Knights have signed a cease fire with Prince Schneizel and that their so-called leader Zero was killed in the Second Battle of Tokyo. They were certain that Japan was going to be return to them as it was promised to them. That was all there was to it and nothing more.

**In the sky, on the way to Kamine Island**

Two knightmares and a small jet were on the way to Kamine Island. In the small jet was Lelouch, who was piloting, with Sayoko and Nunnally with her eyes open. Nunnally had just had the geass that was on her cancelled thanks to Jeremiah's Geass Canceller. The eyes of Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia were set with determination to make their father answer to them. Sayoko was determined to assist them with their plan. In the Sutherland Sieg, Jeremiah was set as well to confront the emperor. Long ago, he would have never thought of going up against the 98th emperor, but with all that was happened, he wanted to know why he would be willing to lie and put through two small children through such grief. In the black knightmare, Jinta was grinning. He was finally going make confront Charles after many years. In his mind, he felt that Charles was still immature he was ready to beat up the 63 year old for his intend to kill god.

"Killing god, how arrogant," Jinta commented, "It looks like I'm going have to teach you a lesson, crybaby Charlie."

Jinta chuckled when he said that.

**With that, the end of Chapter Five. Look forward to Chapter Six if not this week, then definitely next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass in anyway. That goes to the respective owners.

**Chapter 6**

The Shinkiro was flying for a long time. In the cockpit was Rolo. He was not successful with any clues of Lelouch's disappearance. He was become frustrated gradually and it looked like he was about to go mad.

"I don't understand," Rolo said, "how could someone take my brother away like this and be untraceable?"

Rolo was just simply asking himself, frustrated. He continued to look. He was more determined to find Lelouch's kidnapper and cut him to pieces. He grinned at the idea of doing it slowing and hearing his voice as he screamed in agony before finishing off. In Rolo's mind, it would teach him not to take his family member.

**In Schneizel's personal jet**

Schneizel, Kanon, and Cornelia were getting comfortable in their seat and the jet was taking them to the Avalon. On their way, Schneizel had decided to contacts his subordinates that he had stationed in Area 13 (Cambodia).

Schneizel got in contact with one of them but as soon he saw his face, he immediately figured something was wrong.

"Your highness," said the subordinate on the screen. Kanon and Cornelia were wondering why he looked nervous.

"I want to the update of how are things progressing, but by the look of your face, I suspect something is wrong. What is it?" Schneizel spoke.

The subordinate on the screen wanted to say it was nothing of concern, but he knew that it would do him no good to like to the 2nd prince and prime minister of Britannia.

"Prince Schneizel, I'm afraid we have some bad news regarding Princess Nunnally," the subordinate said.

Schneizel, Cornelia, and Kanon were shock to hear his words.

"What is it? What's happened to Nunnally?" Cornelia demanded.

"Yes, Princess Nunnally and her eleven maid never made it to the base." The subordinate on the screen explained.

Schneizel was taken back but kept his composure, "What do you mean she never made it to the base?"

The subordinate sighed, "Well sir, it seem they were taken during their route."

"Taken?" Kanon asked.

"Taken by whom?" Schneizel asked, losing his patience.

"The jet that was suppose to bring her here never showed up so we sent some scouts to find out what happened. The scouts sent us the visuals from jet's security cameras." The subordinate explained.

The image changed from the inside of the transport jet that had carried Nunnally and Sayoko.

Schneizel, Kanon, and Cornelia were surprised to see who was on the screen with Nunnally and Sayoko. It was none other than Lelouch. They were seeing him and Nunnally talking to each other with joy.

"Lelouch how did he…?" Cornelia tried to find the words as her eyes widened.

"My lord," Kanon referred to Schneizel.

"How did he…?" Schneizel said shocked that his half-brother had somehow knew about Nunnally's survival.

They saw someone else joining in; they saw a blue haired, green eyed Japanese man with a smile on his face.

"An eleven?" Cornelia asked, "Was he with the Black Knights?"

As they continued to look at the footage, they saw the four leave the jet and saw Jinta's knightmare.

"That's…" Kanon started.

"The same knightmare that rescued Lelouch," Schneizel finished.

"So he's the one who interfered. Who the hell is he?" Cornelia said with venom in her voice, amazed that Lelouch had someone who was willing to help him.

The screen switch backed to the reporting subordinate.

"Do you have their whereabouts?" Schneizel asked calmly.

"Negative, but we are looking into it?" The subordinate replied.

"Continue then, I want my little sister found." Schneizel demanded.

"Yes, your highness," The subordinate replied and the screen turned off.

"Well, we now know the face of Zero's rescuer." Kanon said.

"Indeed," Schneizel replied, "but still, how did they know where Nunnally was going?"

Cornelia was irritated, "Isn't it obvious, brother? You may have one or two traitors in your ranks?"

"Cornelia, don't jump to conclusions, I doubt that's the case. Not many people knew about this and the ones who do would never betray me." Schneizel said confident that it wasn't the case. He was certain that he had no spies working against him. However on the inside, Schneizel was just as irritated Cornelia. Part of his plans has been ruined although it hasn't really upset his overall goal.

"We'll find out soon. At any rate, I need to give my report to father," Schneizel said although he knew it was a waste of time considering the fact that he knew how the emperor would respond, 'mundane affairs'.

Schneizel's jet reaches near the Avalon.

**Inside of Lelouch's own jet**

Lelouch was on the phone with his friend, Rivalz. Lelouch wanted to know how the Ashford Academy was fairing since it was near the blast. Nunnally wanted to talk to Rivalz for old time sake, but Lelouch shook his head sadly at Nunnally. Nunnally then remembered that Rivalz, along with Milly had their memories altered by their father's geass so they wouldn't remember her at all. When she was reminded of this, Nunnally's face was filled with sadness. Nunnally was ready to cry, but Lelouch put his hand on her shoulder to give her reassurance. Nunnally felt a little better and remembered that Lelouch did promise her that he was going to have Jeremiah use his Geass Canceller to restore their memories. Nunnally figured that she could wait. She was going to see her friends at Ashford with their memories restored and it would be like old times. She would make sure of it.

"Oh really, that's good news, excellent," Lelouch said to Rivalz as he was still the phone with him.

"_Yeah, they finally got the cell phones working again and we got the news that everyone is okay. It was a gigasmic relief," _Rivalz said on the other line excited, "_uh, oh yeah, your room was destroyed but there's space in the clubhouse._"

"I see," Lelouch said, "is the student council room all right?"

"_Mmhm, by the way, where's Rolo? Is he with you?"_

Nunnally was about to lose her cool when she heard Rolo's name but quickly calmed herself down. She knew that it would have just brought unnecessary trouble for herself and Lelouch.

"Ye-yeah. Listen Rivalz, can you tell the prez something for me? Tell her that I may not be able to keep my promise to shoot off fireworks with everyone," as soon Lelouch said that, he hung up his cell phone.

At the Ashford Academy campus, Rivalz couldn't understand why Lelouch would say that.

"Huh, what does that suppose to mean?" Rivalz asked as he tried to contact Lelouch again.

Back in the jet, Sayoko and Nunnally were concerned about Lelouch when he made that statement to Rivalz. Jinta and Jeremiah, who heard Lelouch's phone call, were also concerned. They each had a pretty good idea what Lelouch's meaning for it.

"Lelouch, are you sure about this?" Nunnally asked.

Lelouch looked back to his sister and replied sadly, "Yeah, I'm sure. You'll see Rivalz and the prez soon, but me, I don't think I can anymore."

"But Lelouch…" Nunnally couldn't find the words to make him feel better. With all that has happened, it was a no wonder to her he would feel like this.

Lelouch let his thought go on about the two women who were dear to him, "_Kallen, take care of CC. I have to end this even if I die doing it. We are going to defeat a man who can't be killed, who never ages, and is immune to geass. With that man's defeat and his goal destroyed, I'll have no regrets. My sister is alive and safe. I can trust Sayoko and Jeremiah to continue protecting her._"

Lelouch looks at Jinta's knightmare, "_Jinta, thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would have just thought of only sealing him away, with me along with him. Thank you for reuniting me with my dear sister. I don't know what you plan to do afterwards, but I hope you see Nunnally from time to time and maybe help protect her as well._"

**In the Great Britannia**

Emperor Charles and his entourage were almost at Kamine Island.

"Preparations are complete, your majesty," one of the Geass Order members said.

"Very well, let us begin," the 98th emperor replied.

The screen was showing the globe the marking that indicate the thought elevators. The ancient ruins that were around the world were starting to glow and were even giving some sort of vibrations.

Charles was pleased as the ruins were synchronizing to linking to the ruins on Kamine Island.

"All relic systems are now synchronized," said one of the Geass Order members.

"With this shall end the world of the existing god. Destruction and creation, Ragnorok has finally begun," Charles declared.

Just then on the right side of the screen, the Knight of Twelve, Monica Kruszewski appeared, "Your majesty, Prince Schneizel sent in the report on the conflict in-"

"Did I not tell to leave these mundane affairs to him?" Charles interrupted; annoyed that one of his own personal knights would tell him things that were of no importance to him.

Monica was surprised to hear him say it, "Mundane affairs?"

Charles cut off the transmission, "Has the truth finally begun to dawn on you Schneizel? If so, it's too late. This game called war is already obsolete.

**Ashford Academy**

Milly Ashford gives her announcement to the world, "This is KT Television. Since our studios were lost in the blast, we set up temporary studio in Ashford Academy to bring you this emergency news alert. A short while ago, we received an official word that Prince Schneizel has signed a ceasefire with the Black Knights. In addition, according to an official announcement, Zero, leader and CEO of the Black Knights was killed in the final battle. Zero was wounded for the fight in the Tokyo Settlement and subsequently received medical treatment before the flagship, Ikagura, but he succumbed to his injuries before daybreak this morning."

**Kagoshima Settlement**

At the headquarters of the UFN, Zhou Xianglin had just heard the news in shock regarding Zero. In the jet leaving the Kagoshima Settlement, Hong Gu, Li Xingke, Kaguya Sumeragi, and Empress Tianzi had just heard the news as well. The 13-year-old Chinese empress had a look of concern for her friend.

**Horai Island**

The people residing in Horai Island were screaming in anguish about the news of Zero's death.

**On route to Kamine Island**

The group going after the emperor had just heard the news itself. Lelouch wasn't surprise that the Black Knights were announcing his death. He figured it would be easier for them than letting the world know the truth.

Jeremiah decided to get in contact with the Black Knights. He wanted to confirm something.

"What's the meaning of this Ohgi?" Jeremiah asked as Ohgi was the one who accepted the transmission "Is it true that Zero's dead?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid it as the medias reported," Ohgi responded, keep up his mask very well.

"Can I least see his face to confirm it?"

"Sorry but we're busy now Jeremiah, it will have to wait until later."

With that Ohgi quickly shut down the transmission. He certainly didn't Jeremiah to continue asking question regarding Zero.

Jeremiah could only shake his head afterward, "My lord, are we going to let them continue on with this?"

"There's nothing we can do about it," Lelouch responded, "you know they just kill me if I went back there. Besides, we have more important things to worry about."

Jeremiah wanted to push the issue. He found it insulting that the Black Knights would betray him after all he has done. But he decided against that notion but he vowed he wasn't going to let them get away with this betrayal.

Lelouch saw a Britannian ship. An idea came up in his head. "Jinta, Jeremiah, we're going to board that ship." Lelouch declared.

"Huh, why?" Jeremiah and Jinta said simateniously.

**The Flagship, Ikagura**

Kallen came up behind Ohgi, "Are you serious about this?"

"The Black Knights don't need Zero anymore," Ohgi declared as he looked at the pictures of Yoshida, Inoue, and Nagata.

"We've only gotten this far because of him," Kallen pointed out, "to just throw him away like he's disposable."

"He's the one who treated us like we were disposable. He fooled us right from the beginning with that despicable geass power."

"I called him my friend, the best friend I ever had," Tamaki said with sadness, "I loved that guy more than my own life."

"But then…" Sugiyama started.

"We learned the truth," Minami said, "think about the Black Rebellion. He was ready to dispose of Ohgi then, no, even before that."

"That's right," Ohgi said, "people are more than just game pieces, their lives matter, that's why we're fighting."

Kallen could only put her head down. She still thought about what Lelouch said to her before he escaped. It was that he told that she had to live. If Lelouch really thought of her and the rest of the Black Knights as pawns, then why would he tell her to live on? There was so much she didn't know.

That was then they received another transmission. This time it was from Schneizel.

"Greeting Black Knights," Schneizel said and it caused the Black Knights to be surprise. Kallen, on the other hand, was seething. She still couldn't believe that they were willing to make a deal with one of Zero's worst enemies.

"Prince Schneizel," Oghi greeted, "was there something we could help you with?"

"Yes, I'm going to show you an image. We've identify the pilot of the knightmare that took Zero and disappear."

They were shocked to hear this and Ohgi asked, "You have identity of Zero's rescuer?"

Schneizel showed the image of Lelouch with Jinta, "Do you know this man?"

Ohgi, Tamaki, Minami, Sugiyama, and Kallen were shocked to see who Lelouch was this.

"That's…Jinta Kuromaki," Ohgi said in surprise.

"What the hell is he doing hanging out with that con man?" Tamaki said in anger.

"There's no doubt," Minami said.

"It really is him," Sugiyama replied.

Kallen can only look with amaze, "Jinta, it really is him."

Schneizel cut off the image, "So his name is Jinta Kuromaki."

"Yeah," Ohgi said, "he used to part of our old resistance cell. We haven't seen since our old leader, Naoto died."

"I see. He isn't part of the Black Knights?" Schneizel asked.

"Tch, that guy walked out on us before we met Zero. We haven't seen him since." Tamaki stated.

"I see, thank you so much. I may need your help in dealing with this man."

"It's no problem, whatever you need, we'll help." Ohgi assured him.

With that, Schneizel cut off the transmission. The five in the room wondered what Jinta Kuromaki was up to. He must have allied himself with Zero they thought. They could only wonder what he was up to.

**That's it for now. Until next time. Look forward for the next chapter for there will be confrontations.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass in anyway…at all

**A/N: **I bring you all the seventh chapter. I really enjoyed writing this up. I hope you all enjoy reading it.

**Chapter 7**

Kallen walked through the halls of the Ikagura. Ever since learning of Jinta Kuromaki's involvement in the rescue of Lelouch, she decided to hop on her Guren and get the answers she desperately needs. She goes in her room and changes to her red knightmare flightsuit. She exits the room and head for the hanger. On her way, she is spotted by Villetta. Kallen sees her and gives her a death glare. Villetta is taken back by Kallen's stare but decides to try to make conversation with her.

"Excuse me," Villetta said trying to getting Kallen's attention.

Kallen ignores her and continues to walk by. Villetta decides to go after her and try again.

"Hold on, could you wait? Please?" Villetta asked politely.

Kallen stopped and turned around, "What the hell do you want?"

Villetta didn't like the way that the red head greeted her but she did wanted to get along with her since she was close to her lover, Kaname Ohgi.

"I just wanted to talk," Villetta said.

"To talk?" Kallen asked annoyed, "about what?"

"Well, um, you see, I just wanted to get to know everyone here."

"So you wanted to start with me, huh?"

"Er…yes."

Kallen sighed, "Look, let me tell you this right now. I don't like you. I can't believe Ohgi betrayed Zero for you. To think Ohgi was ranting about Zero not telling us the truth and keeping secrets. He sure as hell didn't tell us about you."

It was like a stab to Villetta, she was feeling ashamed about what Ohgi needed to do but she sure as hell wasn't going let it be just about her and her deputy commander lover, "Look, regarding Zero, I know you're not happy about what has happened but he's not someone worth being concerned about. His geass power is vile and he used the Black Knights for his own goal, including you. He even said that it was all a game to him."

Kallen simply turned around, "Don't act like you were actually concerned about me or the Black Knights for that matter." With that she walked off.

Villetta had her head down. It seems that things didn't go the way she wanted. She wanted the red head to try to understand but she suspected that she was more close to Zero than anyone else in the Black Knights.

"I wonder, was she in love with him?" Villetta asked herself.

Meanwhile, in another room, Ohgi had just informed Diethard, Todoh, Chiba, and Rakshata about Zero and his rescuer, Jinta Kuromaki.

"Jinta Kuromaki," Todoh merely said.

"Who is that man?" Chiba asked, bitter that someone had rescue the one she referred to as a despicable liar.

"Ohgi, you said that he was part of your old resistance cell," Diethard said, "if we're going capture him or kill him, then we need to know what kind of man we'll have to deal with."

"Actually, I don't know much about him," Ohgi answered.

"You don't know?" Todoh asked, shocked. This also shocked Diethard, Rakshata, and Chiba.

"Yeah, those of us in our old resistance cell didn't really know much about Jinta Kuromaki except that he was just someone who was fighting against Britannia."

"How pathetic," Rakshata stated as she continued to smoke her pipe, "this man joins your group and you know nothing about him."

Ohgi was feeling embarrassed about that statement, "Ye-yeah. But at least we know he rescued Zero, but I don't know why."

"Maybe that man is being controlled by geass," Chiba said.

"That is a possibility," Todoh stated.

"At any rate, we just need to find them. We'll find them and dispose of them." Diethard said.

"Wait, even Jinta?" Ohgi asked.

"If he's under Zero's geass. If not, then he's simply an enemy," Todoh stated.

"All right," said Ohgi, "oh and one more thing, Diethard." He turned and glared at the Britannian newsman.

"Huh? What is it?" Diethard asked, not liking the look Oghi was giving him.

Ohgi simply cracked his knuckles.

**Inside a Britannian ship**

Lelouch, Jeremiah, and Jinta had infiltrated the ship. Lelouch had Jeremiah, Jinta, and a few already geassed Britannian soldiers holding the mouth and eyes of few soldiers left, including Fayer.

Lelouch removes his special contact lens revealing his geass, "Lelouch vi Britannia now commands you, from this moment forward, you shall obey my orders."

The geass in his left eye flashed brightly and affected the few defiant soldiers.

**The Avalon**

In the recreation room, Lloyd was throwing darts while Gino was having a pool match with Cecile, a match he was losing real badly. Cecile was hitting the solids in every hole with ease. Gino could only look with amazement of how the blue haired scientist was hitting every solid ball with such accuracy.

"Damn, she's good," Gino said in a low tone, impressed.

It was at that moment, Suzaku walked in. Gino looked up and saw his fellow Knight of the Round.

"Lloyd, can you give an update of the status of the Lancelot?" Suzaku asked his Lancelot creator.

"You know the status," Lloyd replied, "You saw the condition of the core luminous."

"No, I'm talking about the Lancelot Albion," Suzaku clarified.

"It's ready to roll out," Cecile replied as she hit another solid ball in one of the holes.

"Albion?" Gino asked, "What's that about?"

Lloyd throws another dart but missed the board completely, "Oh, I shouldn't have mention that. It's a custom knightmare built for Suzaku but in the state of mind you're in, I don't want you going near it."

"Lloyd, as Knight of Seven, I could order you to do it," Suzaku threatened.

"My unease grows worse and worse," Lloyd countered, not intimidated to Suzaku's threat.

Cecile walk towards Suzaku, "Suzaku, didn't you say that you had to be prepared not to fire the F.L.E.I.A.?"

"Miss Cecile, what's the fundamental purpose of any weapon?" Suzaku countered.

At this point, Cecile was not happy of where Suzaku was going with this course, "Sir Kururugi, you want to debate this like a schoolboy?" Cecile said with a sad smile and fake cheery tone.

Suzaku replied back, "The point is—"

"Drop it Suzaku, this isn't like you," Gino interrupted, concerned about his friend.

Schneizel, Cornelia, and Kanon walked and the two Knights of the Round and two scientists turned their attention to them.

"Your highness," the Knight of Three greeted with respect.

"It all right, you can relax," Schneizel said.

"Princess Cornelia, it been far too long your highness," Lloyd greeted, thrilled to see the 2nd princess again.

"Right," Cornelia replied, "Where is Lord Guilford?"

"Uh, well…," Cecile was having a hard time actually tell the princess about her knight.

Schneizel cuts in looking back at his half-sister, "Cornelia, I'm afraid Lord Guilford was caught in the—"

"He went missing after he launched the F.L.E.I.A. warhead," Kanon interrupted, "it was his heroism that saved all of us."

"Guilford?" Cornelia mentioned her knight in surprise.

"We may not know if he's alive or dead, but he did a great deed. You should be proud of him, he served you well as your knight," Schneizel said.

"What are saying?" Suzaku interjected, shocked that they were giving the credit of firing weapon to Guilford, "I'm the one who fired the F.L.E.I.A. warhead," this catches everyone off guard, "that's was my deed of honor, the feat I needed to become the Knight of One."

"Hold on Suzaku," Gino said, trying to calm his friend down, but Suzaku completely ignored him at the moment.

"Is this manipulation designed to protect Lord Guilford's legacy?" Suzaku asked feeling insulted of what Schneizel and Kanon were trying to do.

"What are you saying?" Cornelia asked.

"I suggest you stop Suzaku," Schneizel said.

"No, I've been naïve up till now," Suzaku replied.

"No you—"Lloyd tried to put in his word.

"Stubbornly maintaining that the means are more important than the end result," Suzaku continued as he walked up and stopped a few inches away from Schneizel, "That was idealist and self-righteous."

"Perhaps, but—"Schneizel was going to tell his point but once again, the Japanese knight interrupted.

"In any case, I insist on what is due me your highness; make me the Knight of One."

Schneizel was surprised that the Knight of Seven was demanding to be made Knight of One and he saw that Suzaku was not backing down. There no hesitation in his movements or in his tone.

Cornelia, however, was not impressed with her sister's former knight, giving him a death glare, "You crossed the line into insubordination Kururugi."

"Anyway, only the emperor has the power to award the rank, Knight of One," Lloyd pointed out, "which means…"

"Which means, I shall rise to this," The second prince declared.

This brought huge gasps from almost all the people who were in the room.

"Brother," Cornelia said, surprised at what Schneizel had just declared.

Schneizel simply continued, "If I become the emperor, it will remove the problem. It's really as simple as that."

"Highness, what you said just now is close to—"Gino tried to point out.

"Gino," Suzaku interrupted, getting in front of Gino.

"What are planning to do?" Gino asked, not liking where this is going.

"Prince Schneizel, can you please tell us all what has led you to make this decision?" Suzaku asked.

"He considers our affairs trivial and mundane," Schneizel answered causing Cornelia and Gino to be surprised, "that's how his majesty referred to our mortal struggle with the Black Knights."

"But…" Gino tried to find the words, shocked of what he was just told.

"You've seen it too Cornelia," Schneizel said looking back at Cornelia, "how absorbed father is with his dangerous research, how he abandons the throne." Schneizel faces the others, "It's true he treats diplomacy and war like they were meaningless trifles. A man whose lost interest in this world, who sees his people, locked in a life and death struggle and shrugs in indifference, such a man has no right to rule."

"_He's finally made up his mind, but…_" Kanon thought to himself.

Lloyd was shocked and taking in what was going on, "Could it be…a coup d'état?"

"But that's wrong," Cecile muttered.

"Your highness," Suzaku spoke, "as a Knight of the Round, I can arrange an audience with the emperor. Please give me your order to assassinate him."

"Suzaku," Gino muttered shocked and angry that Suzaku would go this far.

"If I'm predestined to be a killer, so be it," Suzaku said, "Gino, I know what I am and what I must do. What matters are results."

There was no backing down from the Knight of Seven, who was willing to toss away his own morals to achieve his goals.

**UFN's Jet on route to the Ikagura**

"Now then your majesty," Kaguya started, "as we previously arranged I'll conduct negotiations with Prime Minister Schneizel in Tokyo."

"But Kaguya, after all, Zero was your husband," Tianzi pointed out.

"Losing Master Zero is a terrible blow, it true. But we can't dwell on that when our nations are in danger. We must turn his death to our best advantage and honestly, I know I called myself his wife but he and I were just…that is in the end, we were married but in heart only."

The 15-year-old supreme chairwoman of the UFN could no longer hold back her tears.

**In the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.**

Kallen was almost near Kamine Island. She stopped her knightmare and scanned the area. She was looking for clues. She didn't know why, but she guessed that Lelouch would head for Kamine Island. She had to be very cautious since there were signs of Britannian forces patrolling the area.

"Stay alive Lelouch," Kallen muttered, "I still have an important question to ask you."

She remembered about Jinta rescuing Lelouch in his black knightmare, "Jinta, I don't know why you rescued him, but if plan to use him for your own gain, I won't forgive you. You've already betrayed me and our cause once before. For your sake, you better be ready to answer my questions I have for you," her expression changed to one with murderous intent, "and if I don't like what I hear or I find that you're lying to me, I'll show you no mercy."

**Near Kamine Island**

Suzaku was in a jet and he received the Intel that he needed, "His majesty has landed on Kamine Island?"

"Yes my lord," an operative replied, "along with an unknown group of subjects."

"_Unknown group,_" Suzaku thought to himself, "_Survivors of the Geass Order?_"

**The Avalon**

Gino sat in a chair with spears pointed at him on each side and Kanon pointing a gun at him, "Are you serious about sending Suzaku to assassinate your own father?"

"Gino," Schneizel replied with pity, "do want this war to remain in a stalemate forever?"

"What do you mean?"

"The true nature of people is this, they want to be controlled by their nation, their religion, their traditions, and by figures of grand authorities. Above all, the Emperor of Britannia must play his part."

"So now you're the one to play that part your highness, the grand authority?"

"If I'm called upon to do it, then perhaps."

"Perhaps? How so?" Cornelia asked curiously.

"Did you the word 'authority' actually has another meaning?"

**Kamine Island**

Suzaku had just cut down the last Geass Order member, leaving the Britannian emperor left standing.

"Was this treason Schneizel's idea?" Charles asked, unfazed of what just transpired.

"It was my decision," Suzaku replied, "Majesty, I appreciate your patronage, that cannot be questioned but you are guilty of two crimes."

"Oh," Charles muttered, slightly amused that his would be assassin is accusing him of committing crimes.

"First, abandoning your responsibilities as emperor," Suzaku stated, "and second, dirtying your hands with the power of geass." As he said sets himself and his sword in a middle stance.

"Is that a capital crime?"

"Geass takes good men and bends them to evil. You knew that, you could've saved Euphie. It would've been so easy. But instead, you abandoned her."

"So what?"

Suzaku was shock with the emperor's statement. He then realized that Lelouch was right about him. This man really was an uncaring bastard. He raised his sword feeling so much hatred toward the father of Lelouch and Nunnally, "You also drove Lelouch and Nunnally away, their despair is in this sword. DIE!"

Just as Suzaku was about strike the emperor's skull, his sword was stopped by a huge black and gold sword, wielded by none other than the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein.

"Lord Waldstein, what are you doing here?" Suzaku asked surprised.

"Did you think you were the only one knew about geass? It takes many forms. Who could be foolish enough to relax his guard with a man who constantly betray everyone who trust him?" Bismarck stated while mocking Suzaku.

Suzaku was angry at himself for not thinking that emperor would never truly be unguarded. A stupid mistake that was now costing him.

"Bismarck, I leave this mundane matter to you," the emperor said as he turned around and moved on.

"Yes, your majesty, so be it," Bismark obeyed.

"Hold on," Suzaku called out but was of no avail.

Bismarck grinned as his sewed left eye started to give small glow of blood red and he pushed Suzaku back with his sword. The clashing of swords continued as the emperor made his way inside.

**UFN's jet**

Hong Gu set up a transmission to the Ikagura, "Ohgi, this is Hong Gu requesting landing clearance. We brought her majesty and Lady Kaguya with us.

**The Flagship, Ikagura's main control room**

"Uh right," Ohgi responded, "then I'll contact Schneizel's staff as well."

The key members of the Black Knights and Villetta were all gathered in the main control room as well.

Diethard sat in a chair with bruises and small bandages to his face with his thoughts, "_I thought_ _Ohgi had finally changed a bit, but no, definitely miscast_," he looked at Villetta, "_his true_ _nature is be defensive_."

**Kamine Island, near the ruins**

"_No," _Suzaku thought to himself, "_The geass command that compels me to live, it's screaming at_ _me to run away. Is the Knight of One really that dangerous as an opponent?_" Bismarck was walking slowly to Suzaku and Suzaku charged at the Knight of One again, "I left my weakness."

"Weakness?" Bismarck responded, "Fool, what you call weakness," Bismarck parried Suzaku's attack and it caused the Knight of Seven to be sent flying to the ground, "that was the source of your strength. Gentleness and compassion are what drove you. Take those away and there's nothing left but violence," Bismarck was already close and was ready to give the finishing blow, "which means…you will die here Suzaku Kururugi."

An explosion suddenly erupted and Bismarck stopped in his tracks. A huge fire blazed through the mountains and there stood Jinta's black knightmare, giving off a menacing aura as it sword was drawn.

**With that, I'll end it here. Next chapter, the name of Jinta Kuromaki's knightmare is revealed as well as the capabilities. Also someone finally finds what they are looking and goes in killing mode. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass…dammit.

**A/N: **This is the longest chapter that I've written so far. I gave myself a headache writing this up, but it was worth it. Anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter 8**

On the mountain top on Kamine Island, the fire was blazing rapidly and there stood a knightmare frame in all its glory and menace. In its cockpit, the immortal, Jinta Kuromaki was grinning with excitement.

"The time has come," Jinta muttered.

Jinta's knightmare held its katana in the air.

Britannian forces stationed near Kamine Island were trying to control the situation.

Jinta's knightmare rises in the air and charged through, slicing up and destroying several knightmares in the process.

"What the hell is that?" one of the Britannian pilots asked in shocked, watching the destruction.

Another knightmare flew in front of the sword wielding knightmare, "Identify yourself," the pilot demanded, "if you do not identify yourself, we will destroy you."

Inside the black knightmare, the immortal pilot just grinned, "You want to know? Okay, All I'm going to tell you is that I'm a man who came to raise hell."

"Shoot him, it's only one knightmare," demanded another Britannian pilot as four Royal Guard knightmares circled around the black knightmare.

Just then, Jinta quickly threw the maser vibration katana in the air and shot his two slash harkens from its wrist and attached the knightmares that were on each of his sides, then he grabbed hold of the ropes and spun them and the knightmare around causing the other two to explode by the impact. He released his slash harkens of them, grabbed the katana in its hands, and finished them off with its katana by cutting them vertically in half, causing the remaining knightmares to explode.

**In the Great Britannia**

Monica was in shock of the events she just witnessed, "Who the devil is that?"

**Back outside**

"We can't contact his majesty," said one of the Britannian officers over the intercom, "if you encounter anyone else suspicious, don't capture them, kill them."

"Yes, my lord," another responded.

As soon as the intercom ended, shots were fired from Gun Turret Room Three.

"What are you doing? Why are you attacking-AHH" the officer was shot down and him along with his knightmare exploded.

**In the Great Britannia**

"Why are we attacking our own forces now?" Monica asked, panicking.

"We're still confirming but we can't contact Gun Turret Room Three," a second officer responded.

"Someone may have seized the weapons system," a third officer said.

**Gun Turret Room Three**

"Respond Turret Room Three, if you do not respond, we will remove you by force." An officer said over the intercom but the geassed Fayer simply ignored the order and monitored Lelouch and Nunnally as they made their way to the ruins, keeping out of radar with the help of Sayoko and Jeremiah.

**In the sky**

Several knightmares of the Royal Guard have appeared to lend their assistance.

"Follow us, the Royal Guard, we'll eliminate all enemies," announced the leader.

"Yes, my lord," responded one of the Royal Guardsman.

As soon, that conversation ended, a Sutherland attacked the Royal Guard.

Jinta's black knightmare raised its katana.

"Charge after them, eliminate all those that oppose us," Jinta howled, pointing the blade at the Royal Guard as forces from Shikine Island began to charge.

**In the Great Britannia**

The Knight of Twelve couldn't understand what's going on anymore, "This can't be…have they…?"

"The reinforcements of the Shikine Isle base are attacking us," said one of the operative, over the intercom.

"We're getting reports of our own guards turning on us as well," another operative added over the intercom as Monica was watching on the screen of their forces being destroyed one by one.

Monica began to realize, "This can only be one thing. This is none other than…"

**Near the Ruins**

"A damned rebellion," Bismarck said over his communicator.

"Yes my lord," an operative responded, "where's the emperor?"

"His majesty is in the safest, possible place," Bismarck answered, "for now, we-"

Bismarck cut himself off when he looked up and saw Suzaku retreating.

"_Lelouch, it's my burden,_" Suzaku said in his head as he was gradually running faster, barely getting away from the ground crumbling caused by a missile.

Bismarck continued, "Who is in command aboard the Great Britannia now?"

"Lady Monica Kruszewski, the honorable Knight of Twelve," the operative answered.

"Very well, in that case, I'm taking the Galahad."

"Lord Waldstein, there is one more thing."

"What is it?"

"There is a black knightmare among them. We believe the one piloting it is behind this.

"A black knightmare you say?"

"Yes sir, that knightmare has already destroyed some of our main forces single handedly."

"Hm, then I will deal with this black knightmare as well."

With that Bismarck took off to his knightmare.

**In The Shinkiro**

Rolo had arrived near Kamine Island to witness the fighting.

"What's going on?" Rolo asked himself, "Why are Britannian forces fighting with each other?"

**In the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.**

Kallen couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Britannian forces fighting each other?" she paused and questioned in her head, "_Lelouch, are you behind this?_"

Just then, Kallen saw the image of a knightmare, the same black knightmare that disappeared from sight.

"That's the knightmare that…" she paused and her expression changed to a serious look, "I've finally found you, Jinta Kuromaki."

Kallen charged her Guren to Jinta's location.

**In the Shinkiro**

Rolo had also saw Jinta's knightmre.

His eyes widen with murderous intent, "Big brother's kidnapper," he gritted his teeth, "so he really is here, well this is chance, and I'll force him to tell me where Lelouch is and make him suffer. He won't get away from me again."

Rolo charged the Shinkiro to Jinta's location.

**Ikagura's Conference Room**

Diethard, Ohgi, Kaguya, Tianzi, and Xingke were meeting with Schneizel, Kanon, and Cornelia when they received the intelligence.

"You still can't contact the Mordred?" Kanon asked one of their subordinate.

"No my lord," the subordinate responded, "Although I think she's headed for Kamine Island."

"I see," Schneizel said, "that means she must just receive the intelligence and is on her way to his majesty."

There was a bit of silence in the room.

"_Along with Suzaku, no this is…_" Schneizel thought to himself. He then stood up, "My apologies Lady Kaguya, the meeting will have to be postponed, we need to go to Kamine Island at once."

"I see," Kaguya replied, "then we shall go with you as well," this surprised Cornelia, "there's only one person I can think of who would be attacking the Britannian emperor in this situation, I believe we know who that is."

"I agree Lady Kaguya," Xingke said.

Kaguya looked over to Diethard and Ohgi with tears still showing on her eyes, "That changes things then, we have a few points to verified before we go on. We can continue the meeting once this matter has been settled."

**Near the entrance of the ruins**

"Lelouch, do you think Jinta will be okay?" Nunnally asked, having her wheelchair pushed by Lelouch.

"I'm sure he's fine," Lelouch replied, "There's no need to worry."

"I agree," Jeremiah said.

Sayoko looked over to the battle that was taking place. She saw Jinta's knightmare in action.

Lelouch stopped and turned, "Sayoko?"

Sayoko continued to look on, "This man, Jinta Kuromaki, is quite interesting."

Jeremiah looked on, "Yes, he is."

Lelouch looked on as well, "One thing for sure, he helped me and Nunnally a lot. I'm grateful to him. To think, he's the same as CC. One who is immortal and give geass."

"He's kind, like you brother," Nunnally added with a smile.

"Oh, you think so?" Lelouch asked intrigued and smiling.

"I know so, for some reason, he gives this feeling that he'll protect anyone from anything terrible. Like what you were trying to do for me."

Lelouch chuckeled, "I suppose you're right, Nunnally," he paused then looked at the entrance of the ruins, "let's go, this meeting has been a long time coming."

"Yes," Nunnally replied.

"I'm right behind you my lord," Jeremiah added.

"So am I," Sayoko added.

Lelouch nodded his head and the four made their way to the entrance.

**In the sky**

The Galahad, the personal knightmare of the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein, rose in the air and Bismarck was watching the battle going on.

"Our own forces turning on us. I can't tell friend or foe and I can't just destroy everyone." Bismarck said to himself.

Suddenly, Bismarck was attacked by Miniature Proximity Missiles shot by the Mordred. Bismarck countered with a sword hit to one of the shoulders, "Anya, surely you aren't part of this too."

"So the Knight of One is behind this traitorous coup d' etat," Anya countered.

"What's that?"

**In C's World, the Sword of Akasha**

Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of Britannia had arrived and was laughing victoriously.

**Back in the sky in the Real World**

Anya fired her Stark Hadron Cannon and Bismarck dodged the blast.

"Don't jump to conclusion," Bismarck berated loudly.

"How can I trust you?" Anya countered and turned the Mordred, only to have Bismarck land a sword strike on it.

"The enemy is from Shikine Island and one behind this is the one in a black knightmare, Monica can testify to it."

Anya looked over to the four that made their way to the entrance, "I understand now, forgive me Lord Bismarck."

"All I ask of you is your recognition. How damaged is your knightmare?"

"My air combat mobility is dropping," Anya responded as her knightmare was gradually descending, "but perhaps I can intercept the rebel forces on the ground."

"Understood," Bismarck replied, "I'll defend the royal flagship."

**While the Mordred was descending, inside the cockpit**

"You're quite the actress, aren't you?" CC complimented while hugging her Cheese-kun plushy.

"We don't have time to explain things to Bismarck right now," Anya replied, "since I questioned his loyalty, he didn't question mine."

"Putting him on the defensive, that's just the sort of flash I'd expect from Marianne the Flash and it's just perfect for Lelouch's mother."

"So what comes next?"

"Huh?"

"We'll we have to see him, don't we?"

**In the air**

The Knight of One looked around and then saw the black knightmare. This surprised Bismarck.

"That knightmare," Bismarck said in surprise. He then looked at the sword in its right hand, "the Maser Vibration Katana, the Goramitsu." He looked and examined the knightmare again, "there's no doubt, that's the knightmare frame, Shinimaru," Bismarck gritted his teeth in anger, "the personal knightmare of that bastard, Jinta Kuromaki, the man who betrayed his majesty."

Meanwhile, that said traitor was fighting off forces that were attacking him. Mostly by slashing with the Goramitsu. Soon, he ascended upward a bit, "Well, I better look around," Jinta said to himself, "I need to catch up with the others."

Suddenly Jinta was shot at by two spherical-shaped blasts. Jinta dodged and saw the Shinkiro.

"Ah dammit," Jinta cursed.

"I've finally found you, you brother snatcher," Rolo roared, as he proceed to continued shooting at the Shinimaru and the Shinimaru continued to dodge each shot.

"Hey kid, I don't have time to deal with you right now, I have more pressing matters to deal with." Jinta said.

This made Rolo angrier, "You think you can kidnap someone and just brush off their family member? You better think again!"

Rolo used his geass and caused some of the knightmares to descend but once again, it had no effect on Jinta and his knightmare.

"What's going on? Why won't it work on him?" Rolo asked himself angrily.

"Is something wrong?" Jinta asked.

Rolo simply gritted his teeth.

In Jinta's cockpit, Jinta thought to himself, "_He must have used his geass. Hm, he still doesn't know about me yet. I hate to do this, but I have no choice. I can't afford to stay here long."_

Jinta raised his knightmare's Goramitsu in air again and several knightmare forces from Shikine Island appeared.

"Keep the Shinkiro busy," Jinta commanded and the Shikine forces obliged.

Rolo was dodging their attacks and shooting them down, "DAMN YOU!"

Jinta thought he made his getaway, until he was attacked by the knightmare frame that was black and gold, the Galahad with Excalibur in its hand.

"It's been a long time, Jinta," Bismarck announced.

Jinta looked and saw the Galahad, "Tch, so it you Bismarck. Heh, I should have known that I would face the Knight of One sooner or later."

"Jinta, I assume you escaped the Geass Order when it was attacked by Zero."

"That's right, I'm very grateful to him, which is why I'm here. Charles is going to pay for betraying me. You as well Bismarck."

"If anyone is the traitor, it is you Jinta."

"Is that so?" Jinta glared at the Galahad.

The Galahad and the Shinimaru clashed their swords, each with fierce strikes that brought huge sparks with each clash.

Suddenly, a crimson knightmare made its appearance, it was the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. and it shot its right arm at the Shinimaru. Jinta was able to dodge the right hand.

"Hold it right there, Jinta," Kallen called out as he retracted the right arm of her Guren.

Jinta was surprised, "That voice, it that you Kallen? Why are you here?"

Bismarck was surprised as well, "_Kallen? As in Kallen Kozuki, the ace of the Black Knights?_"

The Shinkiro shows up again with damages shown on the frame.

The Shinimaru is now surrounded by the Galahad, the Guren, and the Shinkiro.

Jinta looked at his surroundings and saw he was trapped, "_Dammit, I'm trapped."_

"Jinta, I don't know about these two, but you will not get away again," Bismarck stated.

"So, the Knight of One makes his appearance," Kallen said, sarcastically who was also in a foul mood.

"I don't know what business you have with this man nor do I care, stay out this Black Knight."

"No, you stay out of this Knight of One; I have questions for Jinta Kuromaki."

Rolo was thinking to himself, "_Kallen of the Black Knights is one thing, but the Knight of One, Lord Bismarck. This is not good._"

Jinta sighed, "Look like you leave me no choice."

Jinta pressed a button. On the Shinimaru's right shoulder, a compartment opened up a launcher and shot a bomb and exploded creating a huge smoke screen.

It caused confusion with Bismarck, Kallen, and Rolo. They lost track of the Shinimaru. The Shinimaru escapes and goes to the entrance of the ruins.

What is unknown to Jinta is that Kallen was able see the Shinimaru and pursuit after it.

Meanwhile, Suzaku was feeling exhausted from all that running and decided to sit on a huge rock to take a break. He was angry that he didn't assassinate the emperor. He was starting think that he was just cursed with bad luck. But Suzaku wasn't giving up. The way he saw it, this was his only chance he had to fulfill his goal and he wasn't going let anything stop him. Not even the geass command that forced him to live. He gripped the hilt of his sword tight.

Elsewhere, Jinta disembarked his knightmare and sent it to his dimension using his code. He ran to the ruins with his scythe in his right hand while resting it on his right shoulder.

Suddenly a gunshot was fired. Jinta stopped and saw a certain red head with a gun pointing at him. Jinta gritted his teeth, he was getting really annoyed. His right eyebrow was twitching.

"You're not going anywhere," Kallen said coldly.

Jinta simply glared at her, "Kallen, I'm really losing my patience. What the hell do you want?"

"You're losing patience? I've completely lost my patience because of that stunt you pulled. Also, let's not forget that you turned your back on us. You left us."

"I left because I didn't like the way you guys were operating, acting like filthy terrorists."

"Well, that's moot point right now, now you're going tell me where Lelouch is."

"Lelouch? Uh, who's that?"

Kallen shot a round near Jinta, who didn't faze, "Don't play dumb. I know you were the one who took him. Where is he? I demand you tell me."

"Why? So you can finish him off?"

"NO!" Kallen said it loudly and Jinta was taken back, "I just want to ask him something."

Kallen began to lower her gun, "I want to ask him something important. I just need know."

"Know? Know what exactly?" Jinta shook his head, "Whatever, I don't have time for this. I need to catch up." Jinta was beginning to walk away.

Kallen had her gun up at Jinta again, "Wait, Jinta."

"If you're going to shoot me, go ahead. But be warned, I will retaliate." Jinta paused for a moment and sighed, "Look, if you really want to talk to Lelouch then follow me, I'm meeting him in the ruins. He should be there by now."

This surprised Kallen, "Is he really there? Is he okay?"

"Yeah," Jinta responded, "he's fine. But be warned, if I find that you're really planning something or make an attempt on his life," Jinta glared at Kallen again, "I will kill you."

"Fine," Kallen replied.

The two were on their way, of course not before they had one more little detour. Not far from them, the Mordred had landed and Anya and CC were disembarking.

**The Sword of Akasha, C's World**

The two pillars began to rise.

Charles held up his hand with the code on his palm and it shined, "God, hear me now. The time has come to settle this."

"You raise your voice to call God," one voice said.

"Yes, but it's not God you need to settle things," another voice said.

Charles turns around and sees Lelouch and Nunnally, as well as Jeremiah and Sayoko.

"It's us, your children," Lelouch and Nunnally said in unison.

**With that ends this chapter. Hope you for all of you out there, it was good read. The only thing left is the details of the Shinimaru.**

**Jinta's Knightmare: The Shinimaru**

**General Characteristics**

Height: 7.40

Weight: 15.30

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

**Appearance**

Black with Red and Gold

**Design Features**

Land spinner Propulsion System

Cockpit Ejection System

Air Glide Wing System

**Armaments**

2x Slash Harkens mounted on each wrist

Maser Vibration Katana: Goramitsu

Energy Cannon hidden in left shoulder

Smoke Bomb Launcher hidden in right shoulder


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Sounding like a broken record but it's necessary to say it. I do not own Code Geass. That goes to the respective owners.

**A/N:** The reviews I've been getting have been awesome. I appreciate every single person to who has done so. Thumbs up to all! Anyway, hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**Chapter 9**

Kallen and Jinta were on their way to entrance to ruins. While they were on their way, Jinta was thinking about his past.

**Flashback: Pendragon 1968 a.t.b.**

Jinta, who had long hair tied to a ponytail and was in his black Britannian uniform, was running in the palace halls. He went into a room looking around, "Prince Vincent, Prince Charles, Are you here?"

Behind a statue, two small twin boys slowly popped their heads, scared out of their mind.

Jinta saw them and sighed with relief, "There you are, your highnesses, come with me, I'll get you two out of here."

They only nodded their heads and went to Jinta. Jinta carried Prince Vincent and Prince Charles on his back. Jinta with the two Britannian princes on his back and ran through the halls with the intent to take them to safety.

**Flashback End: Back to the Present**

Jinta and Kallen continued walk until they saw someone up ahead. This person was wearing a Knight of the Round uniform with a sword in his hand. Kallen's face was seething with anger, "That bastard."

Jinta looked at Kallen and back the Knight of the Round, "Hm, Genbu's son and murderer, why is he here?"

Jinta also notice a knightmare up ahead, "Is that the Mordred?"

**C's World, Sword of Akasha**

Charles face was filled with anger and balled his fists. He was angry because Lelouch mentioned a name, the name of the man that Charles had such disdain for. The man Charles hated ever since he felt betrayed by him.

"Jinta Kuromaki," Charles muttered with anger.

"It looks like you have such hate for him, the same hate I have for you," Lelouch said.

Charles simply growled. Charles wondered why Jinta was still insistent of ruin things for him.

**On Kamine Island**

Anya was trying to be sneaky and attempted to mark on Suzaku's face since he seemed to be in his own world but Suzaku came out of his own trance and looked and saw Anya with a black marker. She quickly put the marker away disappointed.

"You came back to reality too soon," Anya said.

Suzaku was surprise to see Anya and stood up. He turned his head and saw the green haired, golden eyed woman hugging her plushy tight.

"CC," Suzaku muttered in surprise.

"What are doing here? Somehow, I don't think you came here to help Charles," Anya said.

Suzaku was surprise to hear Anya call the Britannian emperor by his first name.

"Anya, you—"Suzaku wanted to ask Anya but was interrupted by a gunshot.

This surprised Suzaku, Anya, and CC and they turned to see the red head woman in her red flightsuit pointing a gun at Suzaku.

"Kallen," Suzaku muttered with a serious look.

"Put your hands where I can see them," Kallen ordered coldly.

"Kallen, what are you doing?" Suzaku asked.

Kallen simply shot at Suzaku and caused the Japanese knight to flinch.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Kallen replied darkly, "I said put your hands where I can see them. Don't even think of trying anything," she looked at CC, "CC, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you same thing Kallen," CC replied.

"Oh my, this is interesting," Anya said with glee.

Kallen looked at Anya with contempt, "So, the Knight of Six is also here."

It was then that Jinta showed up.

"You're slow Jinta," Kallen said.

"Whatever, you just went charging after this guy when you saw him like you were ready to kill," Jinta replied.

CC and Anya were surprised to see the scythe holding code bearer.

"Jinta, I'm surprised to see you here," CC said.

"So am I," Anya added.

"Hello CC," Jinta greeted and he looked at Anya and felt the presence of two people in one body, "I see a teenager but I feel the presence of someone I once knew, but that can't be, that person is dead. Something must be wrong with me."

"You're not mistaken Jinta," Anya said with a smile, "Take a close look."

Jinta looked at the pink haired knight with a serious look and then saw the image of the 'dead' imperial consort and it shocks him, "It can't be…Marianne, is that you?"

"Bingo," Anya said with glee.

"Marianne?" Suzaku and Kallen muttered in unison.

"That's right," Anya responded with a cheery look, "right now, I'm the mother of Lelouch and Nunnally. It's good to see you again Jinta, although I wonder, why are you here? Surely, you're not here to anger Charles again."

Jinta gritted his teeth at the mention of the 98th emperor, "Marianne, is this the effect of your geass?"

"Geass?" Kallen and Suzaku asked in unison, shocked.

"That's right," Anya said.

"CC, you—"Jinta was going say but was interrupted.

"Okay, hold it, what the hell is going is on?" Kallen asked irritated, "Jinta, you and CC know each other?"

"That's right," CC answered, "Jinta and I have known each other for 400 years."

This surprised Kallen and Suzaku. Suzaku instantly suspected that Jinta was the same as CC.

"400 years?" Kallen asked shocked, "wait a minute, are you the same as CC?"

Jinta chucked, "Yeah, I'm a code bearer as well," the immortal Japanese answered as he showed his code to Kallen and Suzaku.

Kallen lowered her gun, "We never knew."

"Of course you didn't," Jinta said, "well actually, Naoto did."

"My brother knew?" Kallen asked in surprise that her late brother was aware about Jinta.

"Yep, I asked him not to tell anyone, especially you and Kaname," Jinta replied and looked at Suzaku, "Suzaku Kururugi, the son of Genbu Kururugi," his face went dark, "the filthy rat who murdered his own father for his own purposes and betrayed Lelouch and used Nunnally."

Suzaku gritted his teeth at Jinta's words while Kallen smirked at what Jinta said.

Jinta continued, "Why are you here? Did you come here to help Charles or perhaps…"

**The Flagship, Ikagura**

Ohgi was discussing things with Tamaki through transmission. Tamaki was in a Gekka.

"Right, I'm about to explain the situation to Lady Kaguya and General Commander Xingke," Ohgi said, "I don't know if they'll understand, however, we know there's something we have to do."

"Yeah, I know," Tamaki responded with tears in his eyes, "and that's…we got to make sure that both Zero and Jinta are dead. What about Kallen? Any word from her?"

"No, I've haven't heard anything. I don't understand what she thinking."

"Do you think she went after Zero and Jinta on her own?"

Ohgi's face was showing the expression of unease, "I don't know. I know she still didn't agree with our decision even after presenting her proof."

"I see."

The transmission was turned off.

"_Not to mention, the way Kallen acted towards Chigusa,_" Ohgi thought as he was shaking his head, "_Kallen, if you still insist of taking the side of that monster…_" Oghi shook his head again.

With all that was going on, he was feeling very uncomfortable.

**Flashback: Two days after Naoto's death in Japan (Area 11)**

Jinta was walking with his scythe and leaving the resistance cell hideout. Ohgi and Kallen came out.

"Jinta," Oghi called out.

Jinta stopped, "What?"

"So that's it? You're just going to leave?"

"I see no reason to stay any further. It's obvious that you guys are not going to change your tactics."

"Jinta," Kallen called out, "they killed Naoto and you want to continue with your stupid garbage that-"

"Your enemy is the system of Britannia, not the people," Jinta interrupted with anger and turned to face them, "how many civilians were killed in your latest attacks since Naoto died."

"Who the hell cares," Kallen countered, "Britannians are all the same in the end!"

"Kallen, did you forget that you're half Britannian yourself. So was Naoto."

"So what? I prefer my Japanese heritage. I denounce my Britannian heritage."

"You really are a stupid girl; your Britannian heritage is makes you part of who you are. By condemning it, you're condemning yourself and Naoto."

This made Kallen furious and ran up and slapped Jinta in the face. Jinta simply looked back at Kallen and gave her a death glare. Other members of the resistance group came out and saw the event.

"Don't you ever mention Naoto when you're just leaving us," Kallen said in anger.

"Stinking traitor," Tamaki called out, "you call yourself Japanese. More like a two-face coward. So what are going to do, become a disgusting Honorary Britannian, you coward?"

"TAMAKI!" Oghi reprimanded.

Jinta rubbed his cheek where Kallen slapped him and turned, "I really thought I found a potential group of people, but in the end, you're the same as the other resistance cells in our country. It's because of your choice of actions is why the Britannians still sees us nothing more than barbaric monkeys."

"Go to hell," Kallen muttered and walk away from him pissed off.

"You better watch your back," Tamaki threatened.

As everyone walked back in their hideout, Oghi was still the only one left.

"You got something to say to me Kaname?" Jinta asked pissed off.

"Hm," Oghi replied, "Naoto would be disappointed to see you just quitting on us, you and your naïve way of thinking. Britannians are just going think us as nothing but numbers unless we show them. I hope I never see you again."

With that, Oghi walked back to the hideout.

**Flashback End**

Ohgi walked in the halls in the Ikaruga, on his way talk to Kaguya and Xingke.

Meanwhile, in the hanger, Rakshata was smoking her pipe when Kyoshiro Todoh and Nagisa Chiba came in.

"I assume you're ready to head out." Rakshata said, turning to Todoh and Chiba.

"Yes," Todoh replied.

Rakshata continued to smoke her pipe, "Just when I get my Guren back, it disappears again. Well, at least it was the pilot of my Guren and not some imbecile from Earl of Pudding's team."

"Did Kozuki say anything regarding where she was going?" Chiba asked.

"No, she didn't but would have been nice if she did though."

"I see."

Todoh had his eyes close. It was obvious to him where Kallen Kozuki went and why. He's sure that others reached the same conclusion, "_This man, Jinta Kuromaki, who rescued Zero, what kind of man is he? Did Zero him as an ally and didn't tell us?_"

**In the Kamine Island Cave, at the entrance of the C's World**

Anya, CC, Suzaku, Jinta, and Kallen had arrived at the entrance. This brought back bitter memories to Kallen and Suzaku regarding Lelouch. Kallen still was shocked from learning the truth about Jinta.

Kallen and Suzaku were shocked to hear that Nunnally was actually alive and well. They were both glad that she survived

She learned a few things from Jinta and CC. She had more questions but decided to hold off on it later. Right now, the only thing that matter to her was seeing Lelouch

**Look forward for the next chapter: Jinta and Kallen along with Lelouch, Nunnally, Sayoko, and Jeremiah learn the truth from Charles and Marianne.**

**The past between Jinta and the zi Britannia brothers are revealed as well and what happened that led to betrayals.**

**Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass

**A/N: **I admit that this chapter was hard for me. I wanted to set up points in why some of the things happened in the past. I hope you all enjoy this. As for me, well, I'm not sure but I think it turned out okay…I hope.

**Chapter 10**

Lelouch and Nunnally had just explained things to Charles about Jinta helping them out and the revelation that it was VV (or Vincent as it's his real name) who killed their mother, Marianne. Charles simply grunted because he felt that Jinta should have just minded his own business and the fact that Jinta got away from his prison and Charles wasn't aware of it.

"So," Lelouch began, "since we're here, will you answer us? Why did VV kill mother and what's your excuse for covering for him. Is it because of the project you've been working on? What is this project you've been working on that you'd be willing to sacrifice your own family to proceed to it?"

Charles simply chuckled, "How ironic Lelouch, here you are with Nunnally seeking the truth, you who made it this far with your deception and lies."

"That true," Lelouch admitted with a grin, "I've lied every step of the way and not just regarding with Nunnally and my own identities, I've hidden my true intentions. But that's pragmatism, isn't it? People need to play along with each other. If we didn't, the nations and people; these things called communities wouldn't exist. Everyone uses lies on family, on friends, on society, and everyone wears a different face. But is that a sin? What is one's true face? Even you wear a mask, that of an emperor."

Nunnally, Jeremiah, and Sayoko were intrigued with the Lelouch was saying.

Lelouch continued, "None of us can make a move now without our respective personas."

Charles turned and the setting in the parallel dimension changed to a library, "You're wrong."

This catches Lelouch, Nunnally, Sayoko, and Jeremiah off guard while Charles picks up a book labeled Akasha. He starts looking over the pages.

"When we realize that lies have no meaning in the endless flow of eternity, those personas will vanished. When we understand each other, conflict will disappear."

"Father?" Nunnally muttered surprised to hear her father say such things Sayoko and Jeremiah were surprised as well.

"That all sounds like metaphysical nonsense to me," Lelouch replied rolling his eyes, not buying his father's statement.

"It will soon be a reality," Charles countered, earning the serious looks from his two children and their bodyguards. Charles turned to face them with a smile, "You see this is my Ragnorok Connection. Soon, these masks known as deceit will be discarded by the world revealing the truth."

**Entrance of C's World, Kamine Island Cave**

Jinta, CC, Kallen, Suzaku, and Anya were simply standing by the entrance.

"C's World?" Suzaku asked.

"In current terminology, it's the collective of conscious." CC answered.

"It's the collective of people's mind with memories," Jinta added.

"The sea of transmigration," CC added, "the great consciousness."

"Some even refer to it as God," Jinta pointed out.

"You can't be serious," Kallen said, finding hard to believe to what CC and Jinta were telling her and Suzaku.

"Was that what I saw when we met in Narita?" Suzaku asked CC.

"There it was mixed with your personal consciousness. I'm merely guessing as I don't know what you saw," CC replied.

"How irresponsible," Suzaku berated.

"Oh, you like having other people looking through your mind, Kururugi?" Jinta asked, raising an eyebrow and annoyed with the Knight of Seven's statement.

Suzaku glared at Jinta with a grunt.

"It's people, their masks are the collective unconscious," CC continued, "windows that open into their minds and memories and the minds of the people-"

"At any rate," Anya interrupted looking at the entrance, "this is where we'll begin."

"Do you really plan to proceed?" CC asked.

"Of course," Anya replied surprised that CC would even ask, "Charles has been waiting for us after all. This would have been so easy if you had only giving him your code."

"What exactly is this about?" Jinta asked.

Anya ignored Jinta's question and opened the entrance of C's World. When it opened, Marianne's spirit was leaving Anya's body and her own form materialized in C's World. Jinta immediately went in to C's World as well and Kallen quickly followed inside.

Suzaku quickly caught Anya's unconscious body.

"CC, make sure you catch up," Marianne said as the entrance closed.

"You know Suzaku, you and I are very similar," CC said.

"Similar?" Suzaku asked.

"The way we both wish to die but are unable to."

**The Other side of the Entrance of C's World's entrance**

"Are you serious about this Jinta?" Marianne asked.

"Yes, I am," Jinta answered.

"You really want to make Charles more furious with you, don't you?"

"Do you think I care Marianne?" Jinta was glaring at Marianne.

Marianne merely sighed and shrugged, "Oh well." Marianne looked at Kallen next, "Kallen Stadtfeld or do you prefer Kallen Kozuki? Anyway, I see that you want to see my Lelouch that bad."

"I…I just want to ask him something," Kallen replied amazed to be facing the form of Lelouch and Nunnally's mother.

Marianne was grinning and that made Kallen feel very nervous, "You're very much attached to my little boy, aren't you?"

Kallen's face was beet red from blushing, "Ah…I…that is…"

"It's all right," Marianne assured with a smile, "it can't be helped, and my son is quite handsome. Girls can't leave him alone. Even CC can't escape his charm, though she seems to have trouble admitting it."

Kallen twitched her eyebrow at the mention of CC. She couldn't help but to feel irritated.

**Battle on Kamine Island**

Bismarck and Rolo were battling the rebel forces. They grudgely decided to work together to fend off the rebel forces. Bismarck was cutting them down one at a time with the Galahad's Excalibur while Rolo was shooting them down and occasionally used his geass. Rolo used the Shinkiro's Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon and wiped out the units that were aiming for him.

Bismarck was detecting signatures of two airships and several knightmares.

"Huh, Prince Schneizel and the Black Knights?" Bismarck said in surprise.

Rolo saw the same signatures and was not happy for what he saw. He was also nervous because he knew that they were trying to shoot him down for rescuing Lelouch.

The Flagship, Ikaruga with the Zangetsu, the Shen Hu, a few Akatsukis as well as an Akatsuki Command Model Zikisan and the Avalon were on flying to the battle that was taking place on Kamine Island.

**In the cockpit of the Zangetsu**

"Kozuki, do still believe in Zero that much?" Todoh muttered to himself.

**In the cockpit of the Akatsuki Command Model Zikisan**

"_Why Kozuki_," Chiba asked in her head, "_Don't you see the kind of despicable human being that Zero, no, Lelouch is? Surely, you can see it, right?_"

**C's World**

Lelouch, Nunnally, Jeremiah, and Sayoko had their eyes widen as they saw who appeared before them.

"Ah…what?" Lelouch attempted to speak but was too shocked.

Nunnally was the same way to point that she thought that her vision was playing tricks on her.

Jeremiah was about ready to faint but kept himself in check, "It can't be…is it really…?

Marianne stood, in all of her glory, smiled to see her children again and as well as impressed to see one of her old loyal guardsman as well, "Lelouch, Nunnally, you two have grown."

"Mo…mother?" Lelouch and Nunnally said in unison.

"Lady…Marianne?" it was Jeremiah could say.

"Marianne," Charles started, "I see you've come."

"Is this an illusion?" Lelouch asked irritated turning to Charles, "You'd do this?"

"No, Lelouch," Marianne said, "it really is me however I can only take on my original appearance while I'm present within the system."

"It really is you, mother?" Nunnally asked in shock.

"Yes Nunnally, of course."

Jeremiah kneeled before Marianne with his head down, "Lady Marianne, I'm overwhelmed to see you again. I admit that I failed you. I've never forgiven myself for my incompetence."

"Don't worry Jeremiah," Marianne assured, "you followed orders and served me well. I'm grateful to you for your services. Please raise your head and stand."

Jeremiah did as instructed and then Sayoko walked towards Marianne.

Sayoko bowed to Marianne, "I'm Sayoko Shinozaki it is a pleasure to meet the mother of my charges."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Sayoko, thank you so much for looking after my children."

"It was my pleasure."

"Marianne, did you happen to see a certain fool on your way here?" Charles asked.

"Are you referring to Jinta?" Marianne asked.

"Yes."

"Well yes, in fact," Marianne turned and Jinta appeared, "he's right here."

Jinta walked next to Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Hello Charles," Jinta greeted although not in a friendly manner and was ready to use his scythe.

Charles gave Jinta a death glare, "So you've come."

"It's been a year since we last saw each other."

"Why are you here? Haven't you learned what happened last time you stood against me?"

"Things are a little different now. For instance, you don't have Bismarck to protect you from a well-deserved beating this time and Vincent is dead. You made sure of that."

"Hmph," was all Charles had to respond, not intimidated of Jinta's intent.

"You finally made it here Jinta," Lelouch greeted.

"Thanks for coming," Nunnally added.

"Yeah," Jinta responded.

Kallen walked in before the rest of the party and Lelouch was stunned.

"Kallen?" Lelouch spoke.

"Lady Kallen?" Sayoko said in surprise. Jeremiah was surprised as well.

"Kallen, is that you?" Nunnally asked seeing the red head for the first time.

Kallen looked at Nunnally surprised to see the difference, "Nunnally, it really is you," she walked over to Nunnally and kneeled before her, "you've regained your sight."

Nunnally smiled, "Yes, it nice to see you Kallen."

Kallen smiled back, "It's nice to see you too."

Lelouch was stunned, "Kallen…"

"Lelouch," Kallen interrupted as she stood up to face her unmasked leader, "I'm sure you never expected to see me here but I needed to see you and confirm something."

Lelouch looked at Jinta, "Jinta, did you bring her here?"

"Sort of," Jinta replied, "she followed me."

"Followed you?"

"Yes," Kallen spoke, "Your brother, Schneizel gave us information on the identity of who rescued you Lelouch. Imagine my surprise to find that it was the man who left me, Ohgi, and the others two days after my brother died."

"Jinta, you were part of Ohgi's old cell?" Lelouch asked surprised.

"Yeah, but they were committing acts of terrorism and I refused to stay," Jinta answered, "it not like I was hiding that fact from you, it just that there was no point to bring it up at the time."

Charles was chuckling and that brought the attention to everyone.

"Do you find something funny, emperor?" Kallen asked with an angry tone.

"Yes I do," Charles answered finding the whole thing amusing, "tell me young lady, did you feel betrayed that Jinta left your little group?"

"Yes but-"

Charles laughed, "I see, it was the same with me. Jinta Kuromaki is not very trustworthy isn't he? He betrays Britannia by turning on me. It seems that this man betrays people when he finds that they no longer keep him interested. You should be cautious my children, he may betray you as well if he finds you boring."

Jinta lost his temper and in a fit of rage threw his scythe, having it land on the ground near Charles, blade first.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Charles asked grinning at the fact he got the reaction he wanted.

Lelouch, Nunnally, and Kallen looked at Jinta with concern, Marianne only shook her head at Jinta's reaction, and Sayoko and Jeremiah were also concern and wondered but what the emperor said about Jinta's betrayal.

Jinta calmed himself down and chuckled, "I'm the traitor? Little Charlie, it seems you actually grew up to be a senile old man," he looked at Charles with a death glare, "it was the other way around you fool, it was you who betrayed me."

**Flashback: August 2010 a.t.b. in Japan**

Jinta was on top of a hill and saw the devastation of Britannia's invasion on Japan.

"_Charles, you did it again,_" Jinta said in his head, "_No, now you've even invade my homeland. You rotten brat!_"

Jinta then heard footsteps and turned and saw seven men in gray Britannian uniforms pointing guns at him.

"Don't move," one of the armed soldiers ordered.

Jinta glared at them, "Office of Secret Intelligence. What the hell does Charles's personal legion want with me?"

"Jinta Kuromaki," another officer started, "by orders of our glorious Emperor of Britannia, you are to come with us to Pendragon."

"I'd ask why, but I'm guessing you don't intend to tell me, right?"

"Smart. That's correct. Just what I expected from you, old friend," a voice complemented. The owner of that voice appeared and it was none other than VV.

"Vincent," Jinta muttered.

"Sorry about this Jinta, it just that Charles and I really want to see you again."

"What about-"

"Japan? Oh, it's going to be Area 11 now. You better get use to that and get use to the fact that your people are going to be referred to as Elevens."

Jinta was full of rage, "What about the promise you made to me?"

VV looked at Jinta with pity, "Jinta, we can't afford to keep a childish promise if we're to accomplish our dream. We only said those things so that you could stop pestering us. Now are you going come with us quietly or are you just going to make things difficult?"

Jinta gritted his teeth in anger. He was tempted to fight the OSI members and beat VV to a pulp but decided against that. The soldiers had guns and he knew that being shot multiple times would just slow him down and his paralysis ability was limit to use on one person. It would be hard to fight the rest of them while having one of them in a paralysis state keeping the gold code on a target.

"Fine," Jinta answered.

**Throne Room, Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire**

Charles sat in his throne room and smiled as he saw his brother and Jinta entered.

"Welcome back Jinta," Charles greeted with a smile.

"Charles, what the hell is this about?" Jinta asked in a cold manner.

"What this? Is that anyway to greet one of your old charges?

"You know why I'm like this?"

"Yes," Charles stood up, "you're upset about the conquest of the land of your birth."

"It's not just about my homeland. You're conquering other nations, causing devastations."

"What is the problem exactly? Oh my 'promise'. Nonsense, a foolish proposal. Besides, it's the matter of survival of the fittest. This world doesn't need weakling weighing it down."

"Weaklings? That's what you're calling other nations. What the hell are trying to do? Are you trying to take over the world?"

"Hm, you ask too many questions. Get over it this useless sentiment of yours. I wish for you to join me."

"Join you?"

"Yes," VV responded, "our goal will soon be realized and since we go way back when you protected us, we like to give you the opportunity to be part of our goal, to kill God."

Jinta just laughed, "Are you serious? To kill God? Really?" Jinta calmed down, "Wow, I knew you two were becoming arrogant, but the intent to slay God? You two are not the first that I known to think they can take on God."

"Yes, we know," Charles said, "but unlike those you knew before, our plan is guaranteed to succeed."

Jinta glared at them.

Charles continued, "Join us and help us fulfill our 50-year-old vow to create a world without lies."

"Create a world without lies?" Jinta asked in surprised then sighed in annoyance, "Charles, Vincent, didn't you two listen what I've said before. People lie, its part of human nature, their free will. Now you want me to join you in your scheme when you broke a promise me to not to go out of control with power. My answer to you is no, hell no, I won't join you stupid plans."

VV and Charles looked upset with Jinta's response.

"You refuse to join us?" VV asked, "That won't do. Why won't you?"

Jinta looked at Charles, "Charles, a week before the invasion, I visited the Kururugi Shrine to meet Genbu Kururugi and Taizo Kirihara. While I was there, I notice two small children playing with the Prime Minister's son. Imagine my surprise when I recognized those two as your own children, Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally."

"Your point being?" Charles asked with an uncaring look on his face.

"What do you mean 'my point being'?"

"Those two are there because they are weak and I have no need for weaklings. I imagine they are dead now due to the air strikes or the Japanese butchering them."

"Charles, they're your kids. The kids you had with Marianne. Don't they mean anything to you?"

"Nonsense, I expect my children to be as strong as my nation, if they're incapable to do that, then they are weak and I have no need for weaklings."

"In case, then I'm definitely not joining you. In fact, I'm going give you one chance to stop this world conquest you seem to be doing and pull your forces back from the countries you invaded."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Charles roared, "YOU ISOLENT FOOL!

"Jinta, you have crossed the line. We may have put up with you little instructions to us five decades ago, but no more, Charles control Britannia," VV responded.

"You have no right to tell me how to run my country. I am Charles zi Britannia, the 98th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. I'm the man who ended the Emblem of Blood and overthrew the 97th emperor Albert za Britannia."

"With the help of Marianne and Bismarck," Jinta added, "now you have betrayed your fifth wife by not finding out who killed her and abandoning her children. Tch, if you won't listen to me and stop this madness you're doing then you leave me no choice.

Charles and VV glared at their former knight.

"What would that be exactly?" Charles asked in anger, "Do you plan to betray us?"

"Tch, you call it betrayal, I call it retribution," Jinta replied and charged at them with his scythe, only to be stopped by Bismarck Waldstein with his sword.

"Bismarck, where the hell did you come from?" Jinta muttered.

"I will not allow you to harm his majesty," Bismarck said glaring at the Japanese immortal.

"Bismarck, get out of my way."

"Not happening, I am the Knight of One, the strongest knight of the empire, the sword and shield of Britannia and its emperor. For as long as I breathe, you will not touch his majesty. Stand down Jinta Kuromaki."

"I understand," Jinta replied, "however…"

Jinta brought up his right palm and turned the color of his code to gold and started to begin paralyzing Bismarck causing the Knight of One to be on one knee.

"Damn you Jinta," Charles cursed.

Jinta thought he had Charles and VV but then he felt something breaking his hold. He turned and saw that Bismarck was fighting Jinta's paralysis with his own strength.

Jinta's eyes widened, "What the hell? Impossible, he's breaking my hold with his own strength."

Bismarck grinned, "Its only effective if the person you're using on is weaker than you. If the person has the same strength as you, it will hard for you to keep the person under control. But if the person is stronger than you," Bismarck broke off the hold and it caused Jinta to feel his right arm numb holding his right hand with his left hand with his scythe, "that person can break off the hold and reflect to ability right back at your right arm, like so."

Bismarck pointed his sword at Jinta.

"Damn, it seems Charles has been talking to you about my abilities,"

"Yes," Bismarck answered as Charles and VV was smiling at what was happening, "You should have never turned on them. You'll pay for your insolence."

Jinta chuckled, "Well, it seems I underestimated you Charles but since that's the case, I'll retreat for now."

Jinta pulled something out his left pocket and threw it on the ground causing a huge smoke making his escape with Bismarck going after him.

**Flashback End: C's World**

"I tried again a year ago a week before the Black Rebellion in my newly built knightmare, the Shinimaru but I lost. I ended up getting captured by Bismarck and I was sent to the Geass Order as a prisoner with hands covered so I couldn't escape," Jinta explained.

"So that's what happened," Lelouch said.

"You wouldn't had gone through the humiliation if you had joined my cause," Charles said, "hmph, no matter, what's done is done."

Kallen was amazed it hear Jinta's story, "_He's known the Britannian emperor for 50 years? I never would have imagined that Jinta was once close to Britannian royalty._" Kallen came out of her thoughts, "Just what is this about anyway?"

"Charles," Marianne spoke walking and standing next to her husband, "I think we should tell them, don't you agree?"

Charles looked at Marianne with an agreeable look, "Yes, I see no harm in it. Very well, Lelouch and Nunnally, I will now answer your previous question."

**That's the end of this chapter. Until next time. I hope I didn't make anyone in this chapter OOC (not worry about Jinta since he's my OC).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't Code Geass or any of its character. If I did, there would be no Zero Requiem.

**Chapter 11**

Charles had decided to answer Lelouch and Nunnally's question. Everyone in the place was anxious to listen.

"I shall now answer your previous question," Charles began as a portrait showed Charles and VV as children, "half a century ago, my elder brother and I existed in a hell on earth. Our families were just rivals competing for the throne, assassinations occurred with regularity, daily betrayals spawned by lies, killing each other off," a portrait showed depicting the body of a woman crushed by a chariot, "my own mother fell victim to it."

"Lady Lucretia," Jinta muttered, saddened at the memory of Charles and VV's mother being killed.

"My brother and I were sickened and angered at the world, we therefore swore an oath," Charles continued as he recalled the pact he and his brother made when they standing by a fireplace outside fifty years ago, "to create a world without lies."

"Both CC and I agreed to this as well," Marianne added, "VV however…"

**Flashback: 2009 a.t.b. in Aries Villa, Pendragon **

Marianne was walking down the stair, meeting with VV, "What did you call me for today? I've cleared everyone out of here. I even had Cornelia withdraw."

VV turned to face his brother's fifth wife, "Sorry to do this, especially without Charles around."

"Is this about the Sword of Akasha?"

"Hm? Oh no, this is only about Charles. Ever since he met you, Charles has been acting like a different man. It seems to me that you and he have come to enjoy learning more about one another. You realize that if this continues, the contract we made will never be fulfilled. I'll be left alone."

"Hm?"

At this point, Marianne was getting suspicious in what VV had in mind.

"From the beginning of time, it's always been the woman whose lead the man astray," VV continued in a diabolical manner.

Marianne instantly knew what VV was planning to do and her eyes widen.

"Lady Marianne," a voice called.

Marianne turned to see two of her servants coming down stairs.

"I told you to stay out of here," Marianne berated.

The former Knight of the Round went upstairs a little. VV pulled out his sub machine gun and shot Marianne and her two servants.

VV pulled out his cell phone, "The job is done."

"…"

"Right, begin the cover up. Maybe we can make Nunnally out to be the witness. It's imperative that this looks like the work of terrorists."

The dying Marianne sees a little girl with pink hair hiding behind a pillar.

"_Anya Alstreim, the young girl who arrived a week earlier to be schooled in etiquette," Marianne recalled._

Marianne's geass activates and targets Anya via eye contact.

"_My geass power was to cross over into another person's mind."_

Shots were fired in the Aries Villa.

"_The power that had been dormant for so long activated for the first time as I was dying. I hid inside Anya to save myself from being killed by VV and then I realized, realized that when my consciousness resurfaced, I could communicate mind to mind with CC. When she discovered the truth, CC left the directorship to VV and then disappeared."_

**Unknown place**

Charles and VV were observing the geass users of the directorate.

"_I spoke with my brother about it," Charles recalled, "however…"_

"I heard," VV said, "what a tragedy, I shall miss Marianne."

Charles was fuming with anger at his elder twin brother and balled right fist with VV not even knowing.

**Flashback End**

"My brother lied to me," Charles said in anger, "after we had sworn to create a world without deceit."

"Kkhh, how dare you," Lelouch responded in anger, "don't try to pass off blame for everything on the dead."

"You got some nerve," Jinta added to Charles's words.

Kallen, Nunnally, Sayoko, and Jeremiah were angry as well.

Lelouch continued in anger, "Nunnally and I…you sent us to Japan as hostages."

"It was necessary!" Charles countered loudly.

"Necessary?" Nunnally responded loudly, "how was it necessary to sent us to a foreign land when all Lelouch wanted was answers."

"That's right," Lelouch added, "just what the hell kind of parent does that?"

Lelouch suddenly recalled something CC told him in a train on their way to Narita.

**One year back**

"If you have someone you don't want to lose, you should keep them at a distance," CC said to Lelouch.

**Flashback End**

Lelouch suddenly realized what CC was saying at the time and it shocked him.

Jinta looked over to Lelouch, "Hey Lelouch is something wrong?"

The others looked at him as well. Kallen put her hand on Lelouch's shoulder with a concern look.

"My lord?" Jeremiah said in a concern tone.

"I just realized something CC once said to me," Lelouch answered.

"CC?" Jinta asked.

"Brother?" Nunnally asked with worry as she held her brother's hand.

**F.L.E.I.A. Crater, Tokyo Settlement**

Milly and her news team were preparing to do another news update.

"Milly," her producer called, "when the sunrises, I want to get a shot with ground zero in the background."

"Okay gotcha," Milly responded.

"Sorry about this, the relief will be here from Nigata and Nagoya by afternoon so hang tight," a female crewman said.

"I'm okay," Milly assured her.

Milly turned to look below of the crater and was surprised to her old classmate, Nina Einstein there looking over the body bags.

Nina's eyes were sagging from the lack of sleep. She has been angry with herself for not fully calculating the full destruction capability of her creation. With all the dead bodies she has seen as well as more to pop up, it was something she never accounted for. This was something she didn't want. She wanted revenge against Zero for Euphemia's death and her creation was a way for to avenge her, but the result of her desire cost the lives of millions of innocent civilians. The whole ordeal was eating away her very being.

**The Avalon**

Bismarck was kneeling before Schneizel to give his report.

"Right now, we're suppressing the rebels with the aid of the Black Knights and the Shinkiro," Bismarck reported.

"I see," Schneizel said, "are you certain that whoever is piloting the Shinkiro now is not an ally to Zero?"

"Yes, the pilot of the Shinkiro told me that he was forced to aid Zero," Bismarck knew what Rolo told him was a lie but he let the young assassin think he got one over him, "however…"

"Hm? Is there something else?"

"Prince Schneizel, just how much do you know?"

"Heh, how frightening, what are you referring to?"

**Entrance to C's World, Kamine Island Cave**

"I used Lelouch," CC started, "I was fully aware of the truth the entire time. In bring about my own death; I had to make his survival a priority."

"Any regrets?" Suzaku asked.

"Not really, my sensibilities are quite different as an immortal witch. I abandoned my humanity long ago."

"We aren't all alike, you know."

"Hm."

"CC, I want you to take me to the other world. Regardless if you think I'm foolish, I can't stand around and do nothing."

"Really? What about Kallen? Did you forget that she wants to kill you? How about Nunnally?"

Suzaku twitched at the mention of Nunnally, "Nunnally…"

"Did you forget that you've been lying to her the whole time? I'm sure by now Nunnally knows the truth. She's probably going to ask you questions. What will say to her?"

"I…that is…"

"Do you plan to make excuses? Try to blame everything on Lelouch. I'm curious, are you going to try to take her precious brother away from her again?"

Suzaku was at a loss of words. He really didn't know how he was going to face Nunnally. He knew that Nunnally was very close to her brother and how heart wrenching it was for her to not be with him. He thought that it would be better if Lelouch didn't have his happiness since he took his own happiness when he killed Euphie but now with CC asking these questions, he wondered what he was going to do. He really didn't think things through about how Nunnally felt. Suzaku guessed that in most likely, she would despise him for it. Suzaku gritted his teeth in frustration.

**Sword of Akasha, C's World**

"That's right Lelouch and Nunnally," Charles stated, "I sent you two to Japan to hide you from my brother's sight which is also why I secretly had Marianne's body taken away."

"As long as my body was still intact, there would be a chance that I could return to it," Marianne added.

"Is that what you had planned for," Nunnally asked.

"Exactly Nunnally," Charles answered, "you and Anya became witnesses; therefore it was necessary to rewrite both your memories to protect everything."

"I see," Jinta responded, "so you used your geass to protect them from Vincent's devious scheme."

"But was it really necessary?" Nunnally asked not happy that she was made blind.

"Even though you were a false witness Nunnally, there presented a real chance that you would be killed," Marianne answered.

"In order to prevent that, truth needed to be made that was far from proof," Charles added.

"The original plan called for only one immortal code; however in order research to progress we needed to have an additional code. In other words, without CC, there would be only a fifty percent success rate of the plan."

"When Marianne was unable to convince CC, we were left with only one option," Charles and Marianne looked at their son, "we had to use you Lelouch."

"Use Lelouch?" Kallen asked in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jinta muttered in surprise.

"Then," Lelouch started, "what was the point of all this?"

"These tragedies will no longer be needed once the Ragnarok Connection succeeds," Charles said.

"Masks will vanish," Marianne added with joy, "and everyone will be who they're supposed to be."

Jinta, Nunnally, Lelouch, Kallen, Jeremiah, and Sayoko were shocked at the revelation and getting the legist of what this all meant.

"Wait, does that mean…?" Jeremiah tried to ask while shocked of hearing the information.

"Lelouch," Kallen started shocked and turned to Lelouch, "does that mean that…?"

"Yes Kallen," Lelouch responded astonished, "all the bloodshed between Britannia and the Black Knights. This was all to lure CC out in the open. So in other words, I was nothing more but a nuisance from the beginning, just a ruckus in the world." Lelouch put a sad smile. To him, it was like a bad joke, a very tasteless bad joke.

"But what about the people who have died in our struggles, how could this be justified…" Kallen trailed off as she losing her ability to say the next things.

Nunnally was at a loss of words and she thought about the people who died in recent battles.

Jinta was shaking his head, "CC, she knew, she must have known about this and yet…damn that woman."

Sayoko had her right hand over her mouth at the revelation.

They were able to hear footsteps and Lelouch chuckled, "So what do you think about this?"

**That's the end of this chapter. Next chapter, The Ragnarok connection begins and choice are made.**

**For all of you readers: Does Suzaku join with CC in C's World or is he too uncomfortable to face Nunnally and rather avoid having Kallen trying to shoot him? He's still intends to be Knight of One. Give your guess via review section or PM or not, up to you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass

To anon: If you're reading this, I don't know what the hell your problem is. First off, there is so far only one OC in this fanfic and telling me to go f**k myself tells me that you're immature. If you don't like it, don't read it. Your so-called review is not what I consider a constructive criticism. If can't give a constructive review, don't bother reviewing at all.

In other note, I like to thank those who gave their input regarding Suzaku by review or PM. Lastly, thanks for the reviews (except for anon). Here is Chapter 12 of Changing Course.

**Chapter 12**

At the Battle of Kamine Island, the Black Knights in their knightmares along with Rolo in the Shinkiro were assisting the Britannian forces to put down the rebellion. Members of the Black Knights were weary of the Shinkiro since in it was the pilot who helped Lelouch escape just as Rolo was weary of the Black Knights since he knows that they wanted to shoot him down. Earlier when the Black Knights arrived and they confronted each other, Bismarck assured the Black Knights that he was on their side. Of course the Black Knights didn't believe him at first until Rolo made up story that Zero used his geass on him and was forced to follow his commands. The Black Knights seemed to willing to work with the Rolo for the moment but was still weary. Rolo, on the other hand, thought that it would be the perfect opportunity to kill them if they give a sign that they would even point at his direction.

**Sword of Akasha, C's World**

CC and Suzaku made their way to meet with the others. Nunnally wasn't happy to see Suzaku nor was Kallen.

"Did you already know I was coming?" CC asked Lelouch.

"And that you regained your memories. It was necessary for the plan, wasn't it?" Lelouch responded.

A gunshot was fired at Suzaku and people looked at Kallen as she still had the gun pointed at Suzaku.

"Oh sorry, it slipped," Kallen said in a sarcastic manner not really meaning it.

"Miss Stadtfeld, please refrain from shooting in C's World," Marianne berated.

Kallen, however, was not sorry she took the shot, "Whatever." She lowered her gun.

Suzaku however was not backing down. He looked at Nunnally and was surprised that he had her eyes open but any joy was out of the Japanese knight when he saw Nunnally giving him a death glare. In all sense, he was not surprise by the look she was giving him.

"At any rate," Charles called upon to bring the matter back at hand, "it's correct for CC therefore I can't see any reason for you to be here Kururugi."

"_If Suzaku tries to take Lelouch away from me again, I'll make him pay for it,_" Nunnally said in her head still glaring at the man who has been lying to her as well.

"Yes," Suzaku responded, "I'm sure you can't. I was already told that you became immortal. That's why-"

"Father," Nunnally interrupted which shocked Suzaku that she would do that, "I need to know. Why did you do all this? Why go through all this trouble?"

Charles's expression softened, "Why, you ask Nunnally? Because it's the world that you and Euphie both desired. You two wanted a kinder, gentler world."

"I see," Lelouch muttered, "it's obvious."

Jinta's expression softened, "So that's it…but even so…the way that this is going to be…"

"CC, the time has come," Charles began, "since we are all assembled, the Ragnarok Connection can commence. I will grant you your wish to die after everything has been completed."

Charles put up his right palm and his geass symbol started to shine and CC's geass symbol on her forehead resonated.

The ancient ruins all over the world began to activate and gave off the shaking of the very planet. The people in the world were panicking as why the world was shaking. Over on Kamine Island, a huge glow was hovering over the island. The Black Knights were wondering what was going on.

**In the cockpit of the Shinkiro**

"What's going on?" Rolo asked himself, "What's with all the shaking?"

**In the Kamine Island Cave**

Anya regained consciousness and was shot up and was looking around.

"What the…?" Anya spoke in surprise, "where am I?"

**The Avalon**

"All over the world?" Schneizel asked.

"Yes," Kanon answered.

"Bismarck?"

"It must be his majesty's plan come to fruition," Bismarck said, "if his majesty succeeds in carrying out his vision, then what's ever left of the world will be yours to govern per his royal decree, although the sense of politics will have change greatly."

Schneizel could only glare at the fact that it may destroy his own plans before they could even begin.

**C's World, Sword of Akasha**

The atmosphere in C's World shattered to one where the Sword of Akasha was activating.

Marianne was looking up with joy, "Behold, it's finally begun. The Sword of Akasha is slaying god."

CC's code stopped resonating for the moment.

Charles began to walk towards CC, "Now, once our marks of geass become one, the old world will cease and the new world will spring forth."

"Tell me Lelouch," Nunnally started in a low tone, "what was your reason for the fighting you've been doing, for attempting to take control of things?"

"Please don't ask me such things, Nunnally," Lelouch responded in a low tone, "you know it was for your sake."

"Are you still going on with that? Lelouch, what you've been doing became more than just me or has the things you told me in Jinta's dimension been a lie."

Lelouch turned to face his sister, "Nunnally…"

"Lelouch," Kallen said, "if it was just for Nunnally, why go the trouble of trying to protect others?"

"If you intend to go on saying that everything you've done was just for Nunnally, then you're just fooling yourself," Jinta said, "from what you've been up to, you wanted to create a world for not only Nunnally but for those close to you, a world where the strong doesn't oppress the weak."

Lelouch chuckled, "You're right, I've fought to protect everyone and everything important to me."

"If you still desire that result, then there is something that needs to be done here," Nunnally pointed out.

"Yes, to do that requires me to reject something."

"And that would be…"

Lelouch stood in the path between CC and his father, "That I…"

"Hm?" Charles was surprised.

"I reject you," Lelouch elaborated, "and I reject everything you believe."

Charles didn't think this would happen. Nunnally also got in the path between Charles and CC.

"Lelouch continued, "Why do people lie? It isn't only because they struggle against each other; it's also because there's something that they're seeking."

CC was a bit surprised.

"You now want a world without change, how stagnant. You can hardly call it life, the same as a world of memories, just a world that's closed and completed, that a place I wouldn't want to live in."

"But Lelouch," Marianne spoke, "are saying you're rejecting me as well?"

"Mother," Nunnally spoke, "is your desire the same as father's?"

"It would be so good to rejoin all the people whom we've been separated. You can even be reunited to those who have died, even Euphemia."

Suzaku tensed when Marianne mention the princess he loved. Nunnally and Jeremiah tensed up as well and Sayoko and Kallen raised their eyebrows. Lelouch and Jinta simply sighed.

"So that's how it is," Jinta spoke, "You two truly believe in your hearts that what you're doing would benefit the world and the people, however forcing your good intentions on others is the same as performing an evil act."

"In time Jinta, the people will come to accept it," Charles said.

"That time will never come!" Lelouch countered, "Only one thing is undeniably certain, my sister and I now understand that what you did to us may have been done out good intention as you said that you were protecting us from VV, but the hard fact remains that you abandoned us in a foreign land."

"But we did that to protect you two," Marianne defended.

"Then why the hell was it necessary to wage war on Japan?" Jinta countered.

Marianne found herself unable to answer.

"It's because their plan was really their only concern," Nunnally said with bitterness in her voice.

"Master Lelouch, Lady Nunnally…" Sayoko muttered concerned for her charges.

"The plan was such a priority for you both that it didn't matter to either of you if Nunnally and I were alive or dead," Lelouch spoke with anger and bitterness, "that's why you abandoned us, all you have left are self-serving excuses."

"Lelouch, you're wrong," Marianne countered.

"You just told us that the dead will rejoin the living, you don't give a damn about the future," Lelouch countered back.

"The future is the Ragnarok Connection," Charles said calmly, "Nunnally, once it's finally done, the gentler existence that you've spoke of will-"

"Stop it, the world you're speaking of will be kinder and gentler only to you, the world that Nunnally desires is one in which kindness is extended to everyone, even strangers."

"Big brother," Nunnally muttered looking her brother with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Lelouch," Kallen muttered with a smile, "you really are…"

"Suzaku," Jinta called for in low tone enough for Suzaku to hear, "tell me something, you were with Euphemia when she died, right?"

Suzaku glared at Jinta, "Yes, what about it?"

"Did she ever tell you that Lelouch was Zero since she had knowledge?"

"…No, she didn't."

"How about Shirley Fenette, did she ever tell you?"

"No…she didn't either."

"That what I guessed, I'm sure that's because they still had faith in him, even to the end."

"But still, that doesn't mean that-"

"Let's say that's true, what about it? There's nothing to be done about it, the Ragnarok Connection has already begun," Charles said with confidence with Marianne confident as well.

"You think so? Have you forgotten that I am Zero, the man that works miracles?" Lelouch countered taking of his left contact lens revealing his geass.

"Your geass power will have no effect on me nor on anyone else here."

"No, there's someone else here, isn't there?"

Charles suddenly realized that Lelouch was right because the one in question was right behind him and Marianne.

Lelouch continued, "That's right, C's World is the will of mankind itself and not all men are equal remember those words, they're your own and because of that, I'm sure you now realize that my power will work."

"You're a fool Lelouch," Charles responded loudly glaring at his eleventh born son, "God cannot be defeated by the power of the king."

"I don't intend to defeat God, this is a request. Yes, I'm sure I know who I really am," Lelouch looked up, "God, collective unconscious," the planet started to glow, "please don't stop the march of time."

Marianne tried to stop her son, "Lelouch, you ungrateful child!"

Marianne however was stopped by Kallen, Sayoko, and Jinta with their weapons.

"That enough Marianne," Jinta berated, "no one would have wanted, no one, not even Euphemia."

Marianne looked at Suzaku, "Suzaku Kururugi, surely you can understand. I helped you so that you can talk to Euphie again."

"Meaning you were going force me to, right?" Suzaku countered, "Jinta's right, I know that Euphie would not want this." With that Suzaku readied his sword.

Marianne looked at Jeremiah, "Jeremiah Gottwald, if you still consider yourself loyal to me then stop them. We're trying to create a world for all yet they don't understand, not even my own children."

"Jeremiah," Lelouch muttered looking back at the blue haired knight.

Nunnally, Sayoko, Jinta, and Kallen were looking back at Jeremiah as well, wondering what he will do.

Jeremiah closed his eyes and drew his blades.

**I decided to end it here. Next chapter, the conclusion regarding the Ragnarok Connection and the situation afterwards. Find out next chapter for every choice has consequences whether they are good or bad.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass, only Jinta Kuromaki and his Shinimaru.

**Chapter 13**

Jeremiah drew his blades. Jinta did not like what he saw and walk towards Jeremiah with his scythe.

"Jeremiah," Jinta started, "do you intend to stop Lelouch from halting this selfish plan?"

Jeremiah said nothing and Marianne was pleased.

"Yes, that's it Jeremiah, remember who you've pledged your loyalty to back at the Aries Villa," Marianne said with glee.

Lelouch sighed and had a serious look, "Jeremiah, you told me that your loyalty is to my mother and it's for my mother's sake you chose to serve me. But you've seen the kind of person my mother really is. Everything we thought we knew about her has been lie."

"Don't listen to him; he just doesn't understand that we had to do those things to protect them," Marianne said.

"Lady Marianne," Jeremiah spoke, "even after all that I've heard; it doesn't change the fact that I still admire and hold respect for you."

"And I appreciate that very much Jeremiah." Marianne responded happily.

"However, that doesn't mean that I agree with what you and his majesty are trying to do."

"Wh-what?" Marianne was surprised.

"Lady Marianne, what you're trying to do is take away people's free will to think for themselves. You want to everything just to stop and destroy people's chance to discover new things, to stop growth and prevent new generations to be born and to live the past forever. That is a world I cannot allow to exist. It's like his highness said, this new world wouldn't benefit anyone but you."

Lelouch smiled at Jeremiah's response. Jinta, Nunnally, and Sayoko smiled as well. Kallen felt relieved because she thought that she would have to fight Jeremiah since she heard he was hard to kill.

"Jeremiah, are you betraying me?" Marianne asked as she was irate.

"My prince, do what you have to do, I won't let either of them stand in your way," Jeremiah said.

"JEREMIAH!" Marianne became furious and in a fit of rage charged at her former guard when the cyborg pointed his blades at his former master and she instantly stopped still furious.

"Now then, back to the matter at hand," Lelouch said giving his full attention to God.

"You can't do this boy," Charles said trying to reason with Lelouch, "not against God or all of humanity itself."

"Regardless, what I want is tomorrow." Lelouch's geass evolve to the sigil now appear on his right eye.

On the planet in C's World had the geass sigil appear and the pillars were shattering.

Marianne looked back and was shocked, "It can't be."

The thought elevator was being destroyed. The hard work that Charles, VV, and Marianne had done for years was being destroyed before their very eyes.

"The thought elevator is falling," Charles said in complete shock, "the dream that I and my brother and Marianne all shared."

"Charles, just stop already," CC said in a sad tone as she sat on the floor in a fetal position, "it was presumptuous of us to even attempt this."

Charles turned to face CC while showing his code on his right palm, "CC, we still bear the marks of geass no matter what occurs we-"

Charles cut himself off when he looked down and saw that his body was disintegrating.

"This isn't a falsehood father," Lelouch pointed out, "it's reality's response."

"Darling, you-," Marianne ran to her husband until she saw that she was disintegrating as well.

Charles was shocked at what was happening, "No, it's not possible, I'm supposed to be immortal. We're being absorbed, consumed by C's World."

Marianne turned around to look at CC, "But what about CC, why isn't she disappearing as well? You supported this plan as much as we did."

"Sorry," CC spoke, "But I finally realized, the love you have is only for yourselves."

"No, that's not true at all; we love our children very much."

"Do you any idea of the meaning behind Nunnally's beautiful smile?" Lelouch interjected.

"The meaning?"

"Lelouch?" Nunnally muttered.

"Why don't you understand?" Lelouch had tears streaming down his eyes, "Nunnally is here, crippled and until recently, she was blind. But she doesn't let that weigh her down. She knows…she knows that there are things that she could never do on her own. So her smile…is her way of showing gratitude."

"Well said," Jinta muttered nodding his head.

"You're laboring under delusion-" Charles tried to point out.

"I will not let you call that a lie!" Lelouch cut him off, "Over my dead body and certainly not in front of her. You two refused to face reality, content to watch us from afar, don't make me laugh. There is only one truth here, you, our parents, you abandoned us!"

Marianne was taken back with what Lelouch was saying. Charles, on the other hand, was full of anger.

"You clever little fool!" Charles screamed as he charged at Lelouch holding out his right hand with the intent to grab his son's neck.

Jinta saw this and dropped his scythe and ran towards Charles and he stopped Charles in his tracks by holding the emperor's right arm.

"Jinta," Lelouch said in surprise. The others were surprised as well.

"Damn you Jinta, release me. Unhand me you fool!" Charles demanded in rage.

Jinta took this moment to free his own right hand, made it into a fist, and punched Charles right in the jaw and Charles flew back. Charles rubbed his jaw where Jinta punched him.

"That's enough Charles," Jinta said glaring at him and Marianne, "you have lost."

Charles returned the glare, "You are all fools, each and every one of you. Can't you see that if you refuse what we offer, you will inherit his world, Schneizel's world. Good and evil intentions are on both sides of the same card. Do not judge us. Even with that, do you still-?"

"It doesn't matter," Nunnally interrupted, "even if it is true, we will always reject the world you've envision."

"It's laughable that you would want to create a world without lies but the fact is that you have been lying to world and those around you from the beginning," Jinta said.

Charles and Marianne could only be bitter about what was happening.

"Don't find this disgraceful, Marianne?" Charles asked his fifth wife, "Look at us, beaten by our own children."

"Yes Charles," Marianne agreed, "it is quite disgraceful."

"Lady Marianne," Jeremiah called out.

"Don't Jeremiah," Marianne countered, "don't make me angrier than I already am."

Jeremiah decided to stay quiet.

Nunnally moved forward to her parents, "Mother, Father, was there no other way?"

"You're wasting your breath with such a question," Charles responded, "it's clear that you've made your foolish choice so you'll live with the choices you've made. Good luck with that."

"All the planning," Jinta spoke, "all that you've done for this plan. You went as far as using your own son as bait to try to bring CC back in the fold. How disgraceful."

"You have no right to judge Jinta. You swore your loyalty to me and my brother years ago but then you still-"

"Say what you want, it doesn't matter to me. By the way, there is one other thing I want to ask you and that's…" Jinta stopped himself.

"Hm? What is it?" Charles asked.

"You know what, it never mind, it doesn't matter anymore."

Charles and Marianne gave Jinta a weird look.

"Hmph, Lelouch," Charles called out.

"What?" Lelouch responded in a disrespectful manner.

"You say you want the future, but the future is that of hate and fighting that will always continue. There will never be true peace. It is done by the nature of the people. Schneizel's plan involves keeping the world still. He intends to educate the world."

"What do you mean by that?"

Charles grinned, "Hmph, that's all I'm going to tell you. The world is your problem now. You won't be getting help from us."

"Good luck to you all, although I'm sure you're going to need more than luck," Marianne added, "in fact, with what will happen afterwards, you'll be lucky if you can endure what lies ahead."

With that, Charles and Marianne completely disintegrated, consumed by C's World into nothingness.

**The Avalon**

Bismarck felt a feeling. It was feeling of what happened to the emperor and his plan.

"Oh…it can't be…" Bismarck muttered.

"Can I assume that…?" Schneizel muttered.

"Yes, his majesty must have…" Bismarck felt sadness over what happened to the 98th emperor of Britannia.

**C's World**

"CC, are you not going with them?" Lelouch asked.

"When death come, you should be smiling," CC repeated what Lelouch had told her, "So what will you all do?"

"What do you mean?" Nunnally asked.

"Well, you all rejected Charles's and Marianne's plan and chose to have time keep moving."

"It's better this way," Jinta said.

"I agree," Kallen said.

"As do I," Sayoko added.

Lelouch looked over Jeremiah who was staring upward. Lelouch went over to the knight.

"Jeremiah, are you okay?" Lelouch asked with concern.

Jeremiah sighed, "Yes my lord, I'm fine. I just can't believe that I turned on your mother, the one I swore to protect. It just dawned on me that contributed to going against her."

"That's understandable but the way I see it, my mother betrayed you as she betrayed me and my sister. She had no right to complain when she lied to you as well."

"Well, I still have respect for Lady Marianne even after all of what was going on however I made the choice to keep the flow of time and go against her with the plan. I'll have live with choices I made."

"Jeremiah…"

"Don't worry about me. I promise that I will always protect you and your sister. That is also the choice I made."

Lelouch smiled, "I appreciate it Jeremiah Gottwald. For that, I'm very grateful."

Jeremiah smiled back, "The pleasure is all mine, my lord."

"Lelouch…" a female voice called for him.

Lelouch turned and saw that it was Kallen and Jeremiah put his hand on Lelouch's shoulder and went over to Nunnally.

"Kallen," Lelouch muttered.

"Lelouch, I need to talk to you."

"Yes, you wanted to ask me something."

"Hey," Jinta called out, "I think we should get out here. I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't feel like staying here in C's World much longer. What say the rest of you?"

Lelouch nodded, "Yeah, you're right Jinta. Let's go outside," he looked at Kallen, "why don't we go out. I'll answer all the questions you have. I do have a lot of explaining to do."

Kallen nodded, "That you do and I want the truth."

"Depends what you consider to be the truth."

That earned him a glare from the red headed Guren pilot.

"I'm serious, I'm not sure if you'll believe me."

"Try me," Kallen said then she looked back, "we should go."

"Yes."

Jinta, Jeremiah, CC, Nunnally with Sayoko pushing her wheelchair, Lelouch and Kallen were leaving the dimension. Suzaku was still standing thinking about what Charles said regarding Schneizel's intentions.

"Educate the world," Suzaku muttered, "has he been aware what Prince Schneizel's been doing?" Suzaku shook his head, "It doesn't matter at this point; the emperor is as good as gone now. I have to tell his highness. I must become the Knight of One then I can control Japan and it will be me who succeeds to restoring it. Yes, I will succeed where my father and Lelouch failed."

"Hey, Knight of Seven," Jinta called out and Suzaku looked back, "hurry up or do you prefer to stay where you are?"

"If Suzaku wants to stay there, let him," Nunnally commented.

"Yeah, let him stay there. In fact, he should not leave that spot at all," Kallen added.

Suzaku didn't appreciate the comments by Nunnally and Kallen, "I'm coming and I have no interest in staying here."

**Outside of the Kamine Island Cave**

"Man, what an ordeal," Jinta said.

"Yeah," Lelouch said.

"The decision we made was correct, right Lelouch?" Nunnally added.

"Yes, I'm certain of it." Lelouch put his hand on his sister's shoulder and smiled while Nunnally put her hand on top of her brother's hand smiling.

Sayoko and Jeremiah looked at each other and smiled at what they saw with Lelouch and Nunnally.

"So after all this, what comes next?" Jinta asked.

"I need to talk with Kallen alone," Lelouch said. Kallen nodded.

"Yeah, I think you two have a lot to talk about," Nunnally said.

Lelouch nodded and looked over at Kallen, "Kallen, shall we?"

"Yes," Kallen replied and the two went over to another direction.

"_Oh yeah, this going to be good,_" Suzaku commented sarcastically in his mind. He then looked at Nunnally and took a deep breath, "Nunnally, we need to talk."

"Oh I'm sorry, but I have nothing to you Sir Kururugi," Nunnally replied sarcastically.

Suzaku was taken back at how Nunnally seemed to be responding to him, "Nunnally, this isn't like you at all."

"Oh yes and you seem to know me so well."

Suzaku gritted his teeth then sighed, "Okay I deserve that. I'm sure Lelouch told you what happened between us."

Nunnally only glared at Suzaku.

Suzaku continued, "I just want you hear my side of the story and the reason some of the things happened."

Nunnally continued to glare at the Knight of Seven, "Fine but I don't feel comfortable being alone with you," she looked over to Jeremiah and Sayoko, "Sayoko, Jeremiah, could you please accompany us?"

"Yes, my lady," Jeremiah gladly complied.

"As you wish," Sayoko gladly complied.

Suzaku could only sigh as they walked off.

Jinta and CC were the only ones left still near the entrance of the cave.

"Let's see how this turns out," Jinta said.

"Suzaku is probably going to make up excuses and try to pin the problems on everyone else but himself," CC commented.

"Maybe but let's not forget, there's always two sides of every story."

"That's true."

"You and I are going have a talk but now is not the time."

"Oh…and what exactly do we need to talk about?"

Jinta glared at CC, "Don't play dumb, you know damn well what I'm referring to."

"Oh brother, can't you just let some things go? It no longer matters, Charles, Marianne, and VV are gone."

Jinta simply pulled out the cell phone from his jacket pocket and dialed a number then put it on his right ear.

"I'm going for a walk," CC said and went on her way.

"Be careful CC," Jinta said, "I think that there may be Britannian forces around near Kamine Island."

"Relax; you should know that I'm not one who can get caught so easily."

"Actually, that's not reassuring." Moments later someone from the other picked up.

"_Hello?_" someone said on the other line.

"Kaisuke, it's me."

CC walked and saw Lelouch and Kallen talking to each other. She let her thoughts run through her mind, "_Kallen, did you really come because you were concern for Lelouch?_" CC then a worried look, "_Lelouch, I wonder if he hates me for keeping the truth from him?_" CC continued her walk.

Meanwhile Lelouch and Kallen were by themselves and both sat on two huge rocks.

"Lelouch," Kallen spoke, "I need to know, after everything we've been through together, what do I mean to you for real?"

"Kallen," Lelouch spoke with a soft expression.

"Back in the Ikagura, you said 'Kallen, you have to live.'"

"Yes, I did say that and I meant it. I'm sorry Kallen; I know I hurt you when I called you and the Black Knights pawns. I just didn't want you to die. I had to do something to keep you from getting killed."

"Lelouch, then you were really trying to protect me?"

"Yes, your safety was my concern since I thought I lost Nunnally and the fact that Shirley was killed for wanting to help me. I didn't want you to become a victim as well. I just wanted you to stay alive, even if you hated me and cursed my existence, as long as you were still alive and well, it was good enough for me."

At that point Kallen was in tears, "Lelouch, you…"

Lelouch saw Kallen in tears and he feeling bad about it. He decided to stand up and put his hands on her shoulders, "I'm so sorry Kallen."

Kallen grabbed Lelouch and hugged him tight, "Lelouch, you really do care about me, don't you?"

Lelouch simply smiled and hugged back, "Yes Kallen, you're very precious to me."

**And that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter, Nunnally demands answers from Suzaku while a certain assassin attempts to take Lelouch away as well as some members of the Black Knights try to take Kallen back. Of course none of those will go down without Lelouch, Nunnally, and Kallen as well as a ninja, a knight, and two immortals putting up a fight.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any shape or form own Code Geass or any of its characters except for Jinta Kuromaki and Kaisuke.

**A/N: **Some of you have concerns about how I'm representing Suzaku in this fanfic and the way I gave Nunnally her attitude towards him. I admit I'm not really fond of the guy but I am trying to be impartial. I'm showing what would happen if Nunnally had known the truth beforehand. How would someone feel if they learned that someone they trusted was the one who was responsible for their love one's disappearance and lied about it? I know that Nunnally is a gentle character who is fond of Suzaku, but I believe that even she would have limits and that's what I was trying to bring up. As for Suzaku, the way I see it, he is someone who betrays to get to where he is, doing whatever it take to reach his goals even going as far as throwing away his own honor and morals. If Lelouch hadn't propose the way to concentrate hate on him i.e. the Zero Requiem and allow Suzaku to kill him, I'm sure Suzaku would still continue to pursue for the position of Knight of One and that he would be ready to strike Lelouch down if he had the chance since he still has hatred for Lelouch for what he has done (mostly to what happened to Euphemia). As for CC's comment saying Suzaku blaming others instead of himself, I put that as CC's opinion and opinions don't always reflect in what's going on. I know what Suzaku is like and how he feels about some things and I understand what he tried to accomplished (not that I would agree with his stance on things and how he achieved some of his results). Damn, this is the longest Author Note I ever wrote so far.

**Chapter 14**

After everything calmed down on Kamine Island, Rolo decided that this would be a great opportunity to find Lelouch and get him away from other people. He descended the Shinkiro, landed it on the ground, and disembarked it. He looked around, "Don't worry big brother, I'm on my way to save you, then things will be just like before." Rolo headed off to a direction.

Meanwhile Todoh, Xingke, and Chiba landed their knightmares and disembarked them. After the shaking around the world stopped, Chiba saw the Guren and immediately contacted the others. The three were leading some of the Black Knights to search for Kallen Kozuki. They had their guns readied. Xingke just had his sword.

"You say you saw the Guren here?" Todoh asked.

"Yes, Kozuki can't be far," Chiba replied.

"What are we going to do once we find her?" Xingke asked curiously.

"We take her back with us," Chiba answered.

"Yes, but if we find that she's under the influence of geass," Todoh added, "We'll… have to kill her."

"Yes…it's better than having her as Zero's slave," Chiba was feeling uncomfortable about that possible outcome.

"Very well," it was all Xingke said.

Meanwhile Nunnally and Suzaku were face to each other and were ready to talk while Sayoko and Jeremiah kept their eyes on Suzaku.

"Suzaku," Nunnally spoke, "I want to why. Why did take my brother away from me? Why did you help my father make him forget about me?"

Suzaku took a deep breath, "Because it was the result of the choices Lelouch made."

"The choices he made?"

"Yes, when he began as Zero, he was causing pain and disrupting the peace. He was willing to sacrifice lives for his own selfish goal."

"You call wanting to protect me and give the Japanese people hope selfish?"

"Nunnally, do you really believe what he says? What of the people who died along the way? Shirley's father died in that landslide that your brother ordered to have happened. Shirley was killed because of him a year later. All he was doing was nothing but self gratification for his own ends."

"Suzaku…"

"And what about Euphie?" At this point Suzaku was filled with anger and sadness but Nunnally didn't even flinch.

"Yes, Euphie," Nunnally mentioned in sadness.

"Can't you see Nunnally? Lelouch admitted that he used his geass on her and made her do something despicable and horrible and he killed her afterwards and let her name be stained with contempt by the masses. She only wanted peace but her way didn't suit with what Lelouch wanted and that why he did those things to her. To make it worse, when I confronted him about it last year, he just said that it was all in the past. There's no justification with Lelouch's action. The masses of Japan and most of the world call him a hero but to me he's nothing more but a con man who used the Japanese for his own amusement and he's certainly not the kind hearted brother you knew and it's all because he gained the despicable power of geass. I would have like nothing more but reveal the truth of his geass and tell the world that Euphie was a victim in this if it were for the order I received from the emperor to never reveal these things."

Nunnally closed her eyes and took in everything that Suzaku was telling. She had already heard some to the same things from Lelouch and she was able to tell when he held her brother's hand, that he was racked with guilt.

"Suzaku?" Nunnally spoke.

"Yes Nunnally," Suzaku responded.

"What about Milly and the others?"

"Huh?"

"Why was their memories altered to forget me as well? Why?"

"That…it was necessary…there was no choice. We couldn't have Lelouch have no memory of himself and his past while the others did. Make no mistake, it didn't sit well with me but it was necessary." In truth, it bothered him greatly that his classmates in Ashford had their memories altered as well.

"You say there was no choice but I disagree, there is always a choice and you as well as my father made the choice to make them forget about me as well."

"Nunnally, I really didn't have a choice in that matter."

"While it is true that some of the things my brother did were horrible and he didn't realize the consequence of some of his actions that would lead the deaths of innocent people like Euphie and some of the Japanese who were victimized by the incident of the Special Administration Zone a year ago, but I know my brother's heart was in the right place."

"Nunnally, how can you-"

Nunnally had her hand up, "Wait Suzaku," she put her hand down, "Keep in mind, I am in no way defending him for some of his actions. In fact, when I heard of some of the things he had done, it disturbed me very much. But he did burden himself to try to protect those close him, including myself, to show that it's not okay to oppress people just because someone says you can."

"Yes…I understand all of that but if Lelouch really wanted to change things, he could have done it within the system."

"Maybe, but with what Lelouch has been telling me and the things I felt was going on as my time as Viceroy, there's always somebody fighting you about them and most Britannians are afraid of change. Miss Lohmeyer for example; I try to run Japan but she was always trying to tell me how to do things and I got the sense that she was trying to run things behind my back and lie to me about it. No doubt she wasn't thrilled about Special Administration Zone I was trying to recreate and try do things her way."

"Yeah, I did notice that as well."

"You say that my brother is a con man, a liar."

"Yes, he is and his sins are too grave."

"Do you think you're any better in what you were doing?"

"Nunnally-"

"Suzaku, you took my brother away from me and offered him to my father for a position in the Knights of the Round."

At this point Nunnally was in tears and Suzaku was taken back. Jeremiah and Sayoko were concerned and was about to reach over to Nunnally but the wheelchair bound Britannian princess gave them the signal to stay back.

"How could you?" Nunnally continued in tears, "How could you do this knowing that I love my brother so much?"

Suzaku could only look down, "Nunnally I'm sorry that I lied to you all this time but I did that to protect you."

"To protect me? You knew that my father would have used me if it became known that Lelouch regained his memories. How would you have protected me then? You used me during that phone call before I went to Japan as Viceroy just to see if Lelouch regained his memories, how was that protecting me? Suzaku, you were not acting like the Suzaku I once knew."

Nunnally was in a bit of rage with tears still streaming from her eyes and Suzaku balled his fists. He could have simply tried to give his just reasoning but he figured that anything he said would not fly with Nunnally.

Nunnally continued calming down and wiping the tears from her eyes, "And when he met with you and begged you to help him even when you called him names and he did nothing to defend himself from your accusations, you sold him to Schneizel, pretending to keep your end of the bargain of coming alone."

Suzaku gritted at the memory of the meeting at the old Kururugi Shrine, "Nunnally, believe me, I had no idea that Schneizel had me followed."

"How do I know you're not lying to me again?"

"I…I suppose you can't, but I am telling you the truth of this. I wanted him to come alone and I had every intention in doing the same thing."

Nunnally simply sighed, "Give me your hand, I'll know."

"My hand," Suzaku replied.

"Yes, surely you remember when I attempted to touch your hand at the Tokyo Settlement."

"Sure," Suzaku gave Nunnally his hand.

Nunnally and Suzaku continued talking as Jeremiah and Sayoko were watching Suzaku like a couple of hawks.

Meanwhile, Lelouch and Kallen were still talking over things. Lelouch told Kallen of the things with his geass regarding the terrible tragedy of the SAZ in Japan last year.

"I see," Kallen said, "you did intend to work with Euphemia but when you lost control of your geass…"

"Yes," the memory was visibly painful for Lelouch and Kallen could see that, "and with the massacre that was occurring, there was only one choice for me to make, a choice that would mean to lose a sister I treasure second only to Nunnally."

"Lelouch, it must been painful for you."

"More than you know…poor Euphie…I can never change what I've done but at the very least I want free people from Britannia's oppression and create a better world for people to live. Afterwards, I don't care what happens to me then." Lelouch was in tears.

Kallen hugged Lelouch while feeling sad for Lelouch; she was sure right then and there that Lelouch's pain and his feelings were real. He was not the monster Ohgi and the others made him out to be. It was the circumstances of his mistakes and his bad decisions. After Lelouch calmed himself down, he and Kallen continued to talk. Lelouch told Kallen the circumstances regarding Shirley's death and Kallen told Lelouch of the aftermath of Lelouch escaping from the Ikagura and the deals that the core members made with Schneizel.

"I see," Lelouch said, "so even with all the proof they provided you, you still had doubts."

"Yeah," Kallen answered, "I mean, I know that I'm sure that they're true about who you used your geass on but it just that how could Ohgi and the others be willing to make a deal with Schneizel so easily when we have been fighting him for a long time and not just him, your sister Cornelia whom we've been fighting against as well and that woman that Oghi has been shacking with, that Vile-etta." Kallen said Viletta's 'name' with such venom, "I mean c'mon, Ohgi trusted her so easily."

"Yeah," Lelouch said, "unfortunately, it can't be help."

"Lelouch"

"When hearing testimony about my geass and what I've done, it's really no surprise. It's my own fault, I've been careless with my geass in the past and I allowed myself to be so depress when I thought I lost Nunnally, so depressed, that I didn't even notice that Schneizel was on the Ikagura or the fact that Cornelia escaped from her holding. Schneizel must have calculated the mood I would be in and since I wasn't in the conference, well; it made it easier for him to convince Ohgi and the others to turn on me."

Kallen put her hand on top of Lelouch's hand, "Lelouch, you don't have to say anymore, I understand now."

"Kallen, I'm truly am sorry," Lelouch eyes were full of regret, "I'm sorry I put you through so much. You must have been so confused and hurt; it was never my intention to make you feel like your emotions were toyed with."

"Lelouch, stop, you've apologized enough. It's okay."

"Kallen, are sure you're okay with this?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Black Knights, I suspect that they figured that you went looking for me. They could accuse you of being under the influence of my geass."

"I realized that the moment I decided to go after you. But I don't care; I'm here because I wanted to confirm something and also because I want to. When I saw you confront your parents, rejecting the kind of world they offered and talking about desires, I knew the kind of person you really are."

"Still, they may…try to kill you…I don't want that to happen…I want you to live. I don't want any else to die because of me."

"And I will live with you beside me."

"Kallen…"

"This is what I want Lelouch, I want to be by your side," Kallen wrapped her arms around Lelouch with no intent of letting go.

Lelouch couldn't help but to smile as he hugged back, "Kallen, I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do, don't say that."

"Uh right, my apologies."

Meanwhile, Jinta was on his cell phone with someone named Kaisuke.

"_I see, so that's what's been going on," _Kaisuke said on the other line.

"Yeah, Charles and Marianne attempted to recreate the world to their desire and had they succeeded, the world would forever be in the state of the past, a world of memories."

"_Doesn't sound like something that would benefit the world unless for some people who like to live in the past for fear of the future."_

"That's correct, but at any rate, where are you? Are you on our island?"

"_No, I'm actually in Tokyo, near the crater."_

"Huh, what the hell are doing there? You know it's not safe for you to return to there."

"_Don't worry, so far nobody has spotted me. I just want to confirm something_._"_

Jinta paused as he had a good idea what Kaisuke wanted to confirm, "Just don't start any unnecessary trouble."

"_I know. Oh by the way, do still intend to meet with the Black Knights?"_

"Heh, yeah, I think I should."

"_But why, I doubt you plan on talking to Ohgi and those other morons about old times."_

"No but from what Kallen told me, they made a deal with a snake."

"_That snake is Schneizel el Britannia, right?"_

"Right, I'm interested in meeting the second Britannian prince as well."

"_You know, I think I'll join you after I finish my business here, it shouldn't take me long."_

"Your choice, I'll talk to you later." Jinta hung up his cell phone and put it in his jacket pocket.

**F.L.E.I.A. crater, Tokyo Settlement**

The young man, Kaisuke clicked his cell phone after his call with Jinta. The young man had black wild short hair with a ponytail and crimson eyes. He stood 5'10 and had a little muscular built. He wore a white shirt, blue jeans with a black belt, black shoes, and a gray trench coat with rolled up sleeves that went up to his elbows.

Kaisuke sighed, "They really are stupid; they don't realize what Schneizel really did and what the hell makes them think that a Britannian prince like Schneizel el Britannia will actually keep to his word. Idiots, just because they found out something they didn't like about their leader, don't mean they should immediately make deals with the enemy," Kaisuke sighed, "I guess it can't be helped."

Kaisuke left eye flashed of the geass sigil.

**Kamine Island**

Rolo was still looking around. He was sure that Lelouch was still nearby and he was determined to find him. Not too far from Rolo, some of the Black Knights led by Kyoshiro Todoh, Nagisa Chiba, and Li Xingke was on the trail looking for the captain of the Zero Squad, Kallen Kozuki.

Meanwhile CC was on the edge of the cliff thinking about all the things that have happened recently. They had defeated the plan that Charles, VV, and Marianne had betted everything on. She had already known that the Ragnarok Connection wouldn't benefit anyone but themselves and which is why CC wanted to be undetected to them. She wanted her wish granted by any means necessary because living as an immortal for seven centuries has in her mind hell for her.

"Lelouch," CC muttered in soft tone.

CC continued with her thoughts when she saw a familiar figure looking around.

"Hm? That's Rolo," CC muttered as the little assassin was still looking around. But then CC saw more people, "Todoh, Chiba, and Xingke as well? This is not good."

Rolo saw CC, "Huh, CC, if she's here…Lelouch!" Rolo ran to CC's direction.

"Not good at all," CC said as she ran back to warn the others.

"Hey, that woman," Xingke spoke and Chiba and Todoh saw her as well.

"That's Zero partner, CC," Chiba said.

"Let's go," Todoh commanded and the others followed suit.

CC ran back to the other, the others suspected something was wrong.

"CC, what is it?" Lelouch asked with concern.

"Rolo and the Black Knights are coming here." CC answered.

"Rolo," Nunnally muttered in anger, "the fake brother."

"Lelouch, we should leave," Kallen suggested.

"Kallen," Lelouch spoke.

"If they see you, they'll try to kill you, right?"

"Y-yes."

"Lelouch," Nunnally said as she wheeled herself to her brother, "let's go, we need to get away from here."

"_Damn, why now?_" Jinta said in his head as he preparing to help them escape.

"Wait," a voice called and it belonged to the boy with an Ashford Academy uniform, "big brother, I've finally found you."

"Rolo," Lelouch with a serious tone.

"Lelouch, what's going on? Why do have all these people with you?" Rolo sees Jinta, "You, I told you were going to pay."

"Is that so?" Jinta replied in a mocking tone, "You still don't know what I am, do you?"

"Oh, I know what you are…a dead man!"

Rolo then sees Nunnally, "Huh Nunnally? Wait a minute; you're supposed to be dead. I mean didn't you die in that blast in the Tokyo Settlement and you're supposed to be blind."

Nunnally didn't appreciate Rolo's comments, "Well as you can see, I'm alive and well and stop referring to Lelouch as your brother you imposter. Lelouch is my brother, not yours."

"What are talking about? Lelouch is my brother, I'm the only sibling he needs, and you're just a spoiled princess who wasn't there for him."

Nunnally was about to lose but she calmed down, "I don't know any caring sibling that kills someone that their older siblings cares about."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you were any kind of a good brother to Lelouch, then you wouldn't have killed Shirley."

Suzaku was shocked, "_Wait, Rolo was the one who killed Shirley?_"

"So you're the bastard that killed Shirley," Kallen said in anger towards Rolo.

Rolo pulled out his gun, "You don't have the right to judge me none of you were there for him. I was the only one who was there for Lelouch. He doesn't need anyone but me." Rolo looks at Lelouch, "Big brother, come over here quickly, I'll protect you."

"Rolo, you…" Lelouch muttered in anger.

"Big brother, why aren't you moving over here? In fact, you look angry but why is that anger towards me? It should be towards these people, they're trying to separate us."

Nunnally wheeled herself in front of Lelouch, "You will not take my brother away from me, you murdering imposter."

Rolo was seething with anger, "Why you-"

"Hold right there," a voice boomed.

They turned around and saw Todoh with his machine gun in hand. Chiba, Xingke, and a few Black Knights followed suit.

"Well, this has become annoying," Jinta said.

"Indeed it has," Jeremiah agreed.

"Todoh," Lelouch muttered.

"Todoh-sensei," Suzaku muttered.

"So Suzaku, you're here as well," Todoh said, "never mind, you are not our concern right now." He turns to Kallen, "Kozuki, what are doing being close to that man?"

"Kozuki that man is has been playing a con game on us. Move out of the way, we'll give him the treatment he deserves." Chiba said determined to end Lelouch's life.

Kallen moved in front of Lelouch standing next to Nunnally, "No, I won't move."

"Kallen, don't do this," Lelouch pleaded concerned for her well being as well as Nunnally, "Nunnally, you too."

"I'm not moving," Kallen responded.

"I'm not moving either," Nunnally said with determination.

Suzaku was amazed at what he was seeing, "_Nunnally and Kallen, they are willing to protect Lelouch even after the terrible things he's done. Lelouch, that look on your face…_"

CC went in front of Lelouch as well; Sayoko and Jeremiah went to shield their lord.

"CC, Jeremiah, Sayoko," Lelouch uttered in surprise.

"You and I still have a contract Lelouch," CC muttered but her tone was not one that it was just about the contract.

"I swore to you that I will protect you my lord, you and Lady Nunnally," Jeremiah said with determination.

"I refuse to let them kill you, Master Lelouch. I won't allow anyone to bring you harm," Sayoko added.

"I don't understand, why are you all defending him, don't you realize the things he has done?" Chiba asked, "unless are you-"

"No," Nunnally interrupted knowing what the question was, "we are not under the influence of geass."

"Our choices are our own," Kallen added.

"This is not an illusion," Jinta said, "They don't want to lose him. Of course, I don't intend to let him die either."

Todoh looked at Jinta, "Are you Jinta Kuromaki?"

"Yes,"

"I see, so you're the one who rescued him."

"That's right, I'm grateful to him."

"Why?" Chiba asked in a harsh tone.

"When he attacked the Geass Order, he opened the path for me to escape."

"The Geass Order…?"

"I don't have time for this," Rolo interrupted and pointed his gun at Jinta, "you can die now you bastard!"

Rolo shot his gun and the bullet went right in Jinta's skull. Jinta fell on the ground and his blood was spreading on the ground.

"Jinta," Nunnally, Lelouch, and Kallen said in surprise.

"Oh boy," CC muttered.

"Sir Kuromaki," Jeremiah uttered.

"Oh dear," Sayoko said.

The Black Knights were stunned at what they saw.

Rolo walked over to Jinta's body. When he got close, he pointed his gun at Jinta's lifeless body.

Rolo grinned at the sight, "That will teach you. I won't let anyone get in my way."

"Kozuki," Todoh called out, "we need to talk about this."

"Please Kozuki," Chiba said, "the others are worried about you as well."

"Worried about me? Right, that's a good one," Kallen said in a sarcastic manner.

They were taken back at Kallen's response.

Rolo kneeled down near Jinta's body still glaring at the lifeless Japanese. But the moment he did that, Jinta's left hand grabbed Rolo's neck. The Black Knights were shocked when they saw Jinta's hand move.

"What?" Rolo said in surprise.

"Stupid kid, you mean to tell me after all this, you still don't know?" Jinta said as he opened his eyes glaring at Rolo while his blood was still trailing from his forehead.

"M-Monster!" Chiba blurted out loud with eyes widened.

"What in the world…?" Xingke added with eyes widened.

"How is this possible?" Todoh asked with his eyes widened.

Rolo, who had his neck grabbed by Jinta, finally realized while gritted his teeth, "So that's it, no wonder my geass wouldn't work on you. So you're a code bearer as well, the same as VV and CC."

Jinta sat up holding Rolo's neck, "You know kid, you really are a nuisance. Although, I suppose its better that you decided to shoot me first and looked down on me but know that you will not have your way little man."

**That's it for now. Till next time. The 'Vile-etta' name is thanks to azul120, clever. Another thing, I'm getting suggestions of having Kallen kill Viletta. I don't know if I will do it or not because I had intended to have her live and suffer for her schemes just like almost all the core members of the Black Knights as well. So to KallenLelouch, clr2, and SwordDancer, I'm going to give it a serious consideration. Also to Worker72, I will also give your suggestions regarding C's World a serious consideration as well.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass or any of its own characters except for Jinta and Kaisuke. That goes to the respective owners.

**A/N: **Here is Chapter 15. The only thing I'm going to say is that if you like it, great and I'm glad you enjoy it. If not, oh well. I got nothing else.

**Chapter 15**

Jinta got up and tossed Rolo to the side. Rolo recovered and glared at Jinta, "Damn, I've should have realized this sooner."

Chiba walked over a bit and was ready to shoot Jinta, "You! Just what hell are you? You monster!"

"How rude," Jinta replied while wiping the blood off his forehead, "I'm just an immortal."

"An immortal? That's not possible," Todoh replied.

"You say that while you see me recover from a gunshot to the head, Kyoshiro Todoh?"

Todoh became silent.

Rolo was getting up after being tossed by Jinta, feeling embarrassed and pissed off.

**The Flagship, Ikaruga**

Shinichiro Tamaki was running in the halls and found Kaname Ohgi with Viletta Nu.

"Yo, Ohgi," Tamaki called out and it got Ohgi and Viletta's attention.

"What is it Tamaki?" Ohgi asked.

"They've found Kallen…and Zero, as well as Jinta."

"Is Kallen okay?" Ohgi asked worried.

"Ye-yeah, they need you in the bridge."

"All right," Ohgi looked at Viletta, "Chigusa, why don't we go? We can continue this later."

Viletta nodded, "Yes, let's go."

Tamaki, Ohgi, and Viletta went to the bridge.

**The Avalon**

Kanon went to Schneizel, who was sitting on the throne of the bridge, "Your highness, they have found Zero and that man Jinta Kuromaki."

"I see," Schneizel answered.

Cornelia heard it as she was also in the bridge, "They found them?"

"Yes," Kanon replied, "also, it seems that Lady Nunnally and Sir Kururugi are with them as well."

"Nunnally," Cornelia muttered.

"Hmph, so Kuromaki is still on Kamine Island…" Bismarck commented.

"Yes, the Black Knight's General Todoh, General Commander Xingke, and Captain Chiba have them cornered," Kanon explained.

"I will go," Bismarck declared, "as far as I know, he may have participated in killing his majesty."

"Hold on Bismarck," Schneizel responded as he got up, "we should let the Black Knights handle this. I promised them that should they find them."

"Are you certain about this?"

"Yes, please Bismarck."

Bismarck was reluctant about the situation but gave in for the time being.

"Very well, but I request that Jinta Kuromaki be brought to me," Bismarck requested.

"Hmm, I see no problem with that…but after I interrogate him myself. I have a few questions for that man."

"As you wish your highness."

**Kamine Island**

It was a standstill with the Black Knights, Rolo, and Lelouch's group.

"Just who are you?" Todoh demanded.

"My name is Jinta Kuromaki," Jinta responded.

"That's not what I meant."

Jinta sighed, "What do you mean then?"

"How is that you are an immortal?"

"It's thanks to this," Jinta showed the geass symbol on his right palm.

"What is that?" Xingke asked.

"This is a code, it what allows me to live for centuries after reaching a certain level through geass. Of course in exchange, I lose my geass power and is able to give geass powers to others."

"Geass, that despicable power again," Chiba gritted her teeth in anger.

"Jinta Kuromaki," Todoh called out, "Are you the one who gave Lelouch his geass?"

"No, that was done by that woman, who is also the same as me." Jinta pointed at CC.

"Geass…codes…immortality…there seem to be a lot going on here…" Xingke muttered to himself.

"So that woman is a monster as well," Chiba commented

"Jinta, I don't think it's wise to tell them," Lelouch berated ignoring Chiba's comment.

"They already know tiny bit about geass so I don't think it'll make a difference about who they get it from. Besides, from what I was hearing from Kallen, they seem to be extremely ignorant. The only form of geass they know about is yours Lelouch," Jinta said.

"Even so…"

"I don't think they be willing to reveal this to the world. If they were, they would have already done it already when they announced Zero's 'death', right Kallen?"

"That's right," Kallen responded.

Rolo was seething with anger. All he wanted to do take Lelouch back but he had people getting in his way. He knows he can't do much against CC, Jinta, and Jeremiah since his geass won't work on either of them but he wanted to find some way to kill Nunnally, Kallen, and possibly Sayoko. Of course, there was the Black Knights that were here that he had to consider as well. Rolo had to do something. He looked at Nunnally with a devilish smile. He raised his gun and pointed it at Nunnally. Everyone else seemed distracted.

"I'll start with you princess," Rolo said in low tone as he moved to certain direction without anyone noticing.

**Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement**

Kaisuke was staring at the gate of Ashford Academy. With all the happenings of what was going on, he decided to slip in to go for what he was after. He went to the campus to get acquire certain items. Those items were held in the school. It was thanks to the information he obtain through Jinta, who obtain the information from Lelouch, he finally had a clue where they might be. There were still people who survived the destruction of the F.L.E.I.A. blast that was being taken care of by relief aids.

Kaisuke looked around and sighed, "No matter in what battle, in any war, it's always the civilians who get caught up in the crossfire."

Kaisuke entered the school building and carefully heads to the certain elevator with his thoughts going on, "_Now, the station for the Office of Secret Intelligence should be under from this elevator. I'm sure I'll find the answers I need here._"

**The Bridge in the Flagship, Ikaruga**

"What's that?" Ohgi asked in shock talking Todoh, who on a communicator, "Kallen is with that bastard and she's…shielding him?"

"That's right," Todoh said on the other line of the communicator.

"No, she really is…"

"Ohgi, I'm sorry but at this rate, if she insists on helping him, we'll have no choice but to kill her."

"No…" Ohgi did not want the sister of his late best friend to die, he hoped that there would be some way to get her back to her senses, "Please Todoh, just capture her. I'm sure that she will come to her senses when we talk to her. Just don't kill her."

"Ohgi, you're not making this any easy. It doesn't look like Kozuki wants to talk. She's actually willing to protect that bastard."

"Todoh, please…save Kallen…we need to…please…"

"Ugh, fine, I'll see what we can do." With that, Todoh cut off the communication.

Ohgi sat in a chair in the bridge feeling frustrated. Sugiyama, Minami, and Tamaki looked at Ohgi with concern. Viletta put her hand on his shoulder the secretary general responded by putting his hand on top of hers. Kaguya and Jiang Lihua showed signs of concern as well.

**Kamine Island**

Todoh put away his communicator. Jinta was curious, "You spoke with Kaname."

"And if I did?" Todoh asked glaring at Jinta.

"Tch, no matter though I guess he's worried about Kallen."

Todoh pointed his gun at Jinta, "That's none of your concern, you demon."

Jinta's left eye was twitching with annoyance, "Again with the name calling."

Unknowing to anyone Rolo got himself a good distance and had his gun pointed at Nunnally. Everyone else was too busy fighting with each other that no one noticed what Rolo was planning to do.

Meanwhile Nunnally was concern for Lelouch's safety. She saw that the people that her brother once led against Britannia were ready to gun him down. Nunnally learned from Lelouch of the events that lead to this and she was concerned, "_First my father, then VV, then Suzaku, and now the Black Knights,_" Nunnally said in her head, "_There's always someone trying to take my brother away from me. I suppose this the result of my brother's choices…but still…I can't let them kill him. Surely if things are explained to them…_"

Jinta moved forward, "I have a question for you folks." He was looking at Todoh, Chiba, and Xingke.

Todoh's eyes narrowed at Jinta, "What is it?"

"What do you get from this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The ceasefire between Prince Schneizel and the Black Knights, there must of have been some sort of trade for it."

"Why do you assume that?"

"With the fighting that's been going on, you people must be getting something out of this; otherwise, I doubt the Black Knights would cooperate with an enemy like Schneizel el Britannia so willingly."

"What goes on between us and Schneizel is none of your damn concern," Chiba said with such distain towards the blue haired green eyed immortal code bearer as she was ready to pull the trigger from her weapon.

"That's where you're wrong, Chiba," Kallen countered.

"Kozuki?"

"Jinta, do you want to know?"

Jinta turned his attention to Kallen, "Yes, please tell me Kallen, what are they getting out of this?"

"I'm curious to know as well Kallen," Nunnally added.

"Hmm, actually, I want to know as well," Suzaku added, "I'm curious in what deal they had made with Prince Schneizel?"

"What could they have to gain that would be worth it for them to be so willing to betray Lord Lelouch?" Jeremiah asked curiously while glaring at the Black Knights.

"Master Lelouch, surely you're curious to know as well, are you not?" Sayoko asked her young lord.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to know what they're getting out of this," Lelouch answered.

"It doesn't matter to me one way or the other," CC commented.

Even Rolo was curious, "_I'll listen what they have to say for now but I'm still going to get rid of Nunnally._"

"Japan," Kallen said.

"Japan?" Jinta repeated.

"Yes, in exchange of turning or in this case killing Zero, Schneizel has agreed to give Japan to the Black Knights."

"Really…seriously?" Jinta was shocked to hear this.

"That's right, Japan, the Black Knights betrays Zero and Schneizel will supposedly give us back our country."

"_What the hell?_" Suzaku said in shock in his head, "_But if that happens, then me becoming the Knight of One will be meaningless. Prince Schneizel, did he really promise Japan to the Black Knights in return for Zero, for Lelouch?_"

Jeremiah shook his head, "But to take their land back in such a manner…"

"Hmm, and what about the UFN?" Lelouch asked.

"As far as I know, UFN was never part of the agreement," Kallen answered.

"What?" Xingke asked in shocked then turned to Todoh and Chiba, "you're willing to free Japan but didn't think about the countries that are part of the UFN?"

Todoh and Chiba were dumbstruck; they didn't take in the consideration.

"In all a while, sooner or later, while Japan doesn't have to worry about Britannia trying to come back for the time being, the countries of the United Federation of Nations will have Britannia on their heels," Jinta pointed out, "I wonder, who the person who came up with this…exchange?"

"It was Ohgi," Kallen answered immediately.

"I would have thought that Kaname was smarter than that, but I guess he proved me wrong."

"Todoh, what is the meaning of this? Neither I nor Lady Kaguya was informed of this. When was Ohgi going to tell us this?"

"Xingke, about that…" Chiba spoke.

"What was the meeting going to be had it not been interrupted by the events of Kamine Island?"

"I see, you were unaware Xingke," Lelouch mentioned as he had a smirk on his face, "how disappointing, it seems Ohgi and the others didn't bother to consult with you and Lady Kaguya about this."

Todoh and Chiba were annoyed that Lelouch said those words.

Suzaku couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Is something funny, Kururugi?" Todoh asked as he was glaring at his former pupil.

Suzaku's chuckle dimmed down, "I just find it ironic that you would look down on me and call me a traitor when you and the rest of the Black Knights did the same thing."

"Why you…"

Meanwhile Rolo decide the time was right as he was about to pull the trigger, "You are dead, Princess Nunnally."

Lelouch looked over and noticed Rolo pointing his gun and he saw that he was aiming for Nunnally. Instantly, Lelouch had a quick flashback of Shirley dying back in Tokyo. He then quickly moved Nunnally as Rolo shot the round from his gun and the bullet grazed his left shoulder. Everyone looked at the scene in panic and Rolo was stunned that Lelouch protected Nunnally.

Jinta looked over and saw Rolo with his gun with signs that it just been fired, "You little bastard," Jinta ran over and tackled Rolo to the ground then proceed to punching Rolo repeatedly.

Nunnally, Kallen, Jeremiah, CC, and Sayoko were looking over to Lelouch, who was lying on the floor with blood dripping from his left shoulder, to make sure he was okay. Suzaku was so stunned that he was not able to decide what do next.

Jinta looked back, "Hey, is Lelouch alright?" He was still holding Rolo down.

Chiba decided to that she has had enough and decided to take matters in her own hand.

"Zero, you're dead," Chiba said dark tone and started to move to the group.

**There you have it. Next chapter, Xingke demands answers and with everything that has happen, a meeting will ensure with three factions; Schneizel's faction, Lelouch's faction, and the Black Knights. Gino Weinberg, Anya Alstreim, Lloyd Asplund, and Cecile Croomy will in the meeting as well.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or have anything to do with Code Geass…not…one…bit.

**A/N: **New chapter for the year 2011. I hope you enjoy and I hope everyone had a great New Year.

**Chapter 16**

Kaisuke was typing away on the big computer screen with all the officers of the OSI knocked out and unconscious. Kaisuke found something on the screen and his eyes narrowed, "I see, look like this is it. Mmhm, I got what I need regarding the details of the Code R project. The project that the late Prince Clovis was willing to kill a lot of people to keep it quiet."

**Kamine Island**

Lelouch was on the ground bleeding after that gunshot that grazed his shoulder. Nunnally and Kallen panicked and Jinta's last punch caused Rolo passed out. He took Rolo's gun away from him and put it in his right jacket pocket then he proceed to see if Rolo had anything else in his pockets as weapons. Sayoko and CC held Lelouch up and treated him. Sayoko had some fist aid on her and proceeded to treat Lelouch's wound.

"Nunnally," Lelouch spoke, "are you hurt?"

"Don't worry about me," Nunnally responded in tears, "it's you that I'm worried about."

"Oh this, don't worry, it's nothing. I'm just glad that's you're safe."

Jeremiah looked over and glared at the unconscious Rolo, "That insolent little wretch, he dares attempt on Master Lelouch's life."

"It wasn't me he was after," Lelouch said, "Rolo was aiming for Nunnally."

"That's just as unforgivable," Jeremiah gritted his teeth, "My lord, please grant me permission to finish off this traitor. His actions against you and Lady Nunnally cannot be tolerated."

"Hang on Jeremiah; I have something I want to ask him. I'll decide what to do with him afterward."

The geass cancelling knight looked over his young lord, "Are you sure, Master Lelouch?"

Lelouch sat up with Sayoko still treating him and Kallen and Nunnally tending to him as well, "Yes, I want to hear the words right out of his own mouth."

"Very well but at the least let me accompany you when you interrogate him."

"…Alright."

"It's too bad that bullet didn't kill you, Zero," a female voice said.

Lelouch looked and saw Chiba walking towards them. She stopped and pointed her weapon at Lelouch's head.

"Chiba," Lelouch muttered with a serious tone.

"Do you want to kill him that badly," Kallen asked looking at Chiba with disgust.

"He played us Kozuki," Chiba didn't keep her eyes off Lelouch while the man known as Zero thought that Chiba was being careless, "he used us as pawns for his own selfish gains. I knew we shouldn't have trust him. After all, he abandoned us during the Black Rebellion going somewhere else for who knows what. He only rescued us a year later just to use us again. Well, I've had it. I won't allow him to make a mockery of our struggles any further. Not to mention…that massacre at the SAZ that he caused and framed someone else for it. He will answer for those deaths."

"Chiba," Lelouch spoke, "you-"

Lelouch was interrupted when Nunnally held him tight, shielding him, "But isn't that what you're doing now? Aren't you planning to use my brother to get Japan back?"

"Young lady, you don't understand anything," Chiba countered glaring at the crippled princess.

"I understand that you and the rest of the Black Knights are no better," Nunnally countered back.

"What's that?" Todoh said with anger.

"You people condemn my brother for as you say using people and for turning his back on you but what about the fact that you're about to betray the UFN and the countries that are its members?"

"The young viceroy does have a point," Xingke agreed.

Chiba and Todoh were shocked to hear the Chinese general say those things.

"Xingke, you can't be serious," Chiba said as she turned to face Xingke.

Xingke continued, "I don't know what happened with regarding Zero's actions or the events that everyone is speaking of but what I do know that neither of you two or Ohgi consulted with me or Lady Kaguya about the trade. So tell me, when was Ohgi or any of you going to tell us?" he looked at Todoh, "well, Todoh?" he looked at Chiba, "how about you, Chiba?"

Neither of them could give the glaring Xingke his answer. Chiba turned and proceeded to point her submachine gun at Lelouch and Nunnally.

Lelouch glared at Chiba, "Chiba, it is one thing to be ready to kill me but are going to kill my innocent sister as well?"

"If she insists on protecting you then I have no choice."

Sayoko and CC were ready to defend Lelouch and Nunnally and in their minds, dared Chiba to actually try and bring harm to them just to unleash the consequences on the gung ho Chiba.

Lelouch wrapped his arms around Nunnally ignoring the pain he still felt on his left shoulder, "Are that cold hearted?" Lelouch couldn't help but to be disgusted, "eliminate your enemies no matter who gets hurt in the process, just like your days with the Japan Liberation Front."

Todoh and Chiba became furious. "How dare you?" Todoh said loudly and went to march over and teach Lelouch a lesson. A gun was pointed at the back of Chiba's head. They saw that it was Kallen.

"I won't let you hurt them," Kallen said coldly.

Chiba glared back at Kallen, "You traitor."

Jeremiah stood in front of Chiba, "Ungrateful fools," Chiba turned her attention to Jeremiah.

Jeremiah continued, "You wretches have forgotten that it was because of my lord that the Black Knights have gotten so far."

"You stay out of this, Orange," Chiba countered.

Jeremiah chuckled, "Orange; that is the name of my loyalty to my lord."

"If you feel that much loyalty then maybe I should shoot you first." Chiba pointed her gun at Jeremiah's chest.

Jeremiah grinned at this, "Go ahead, I dare you."

"Stop this!" Xingke said in a loud tone and everyone turned their attention to Li Xingke.

"Chiba, I'm shocked that you would be so willing to shoot an innocent girl," Xingke said.

"Oh yes, quite despicable," CC added with a smirk.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear that from a monster!" Chiba countered in rage.

"I get that a lot," CC said as she chuckled.

Jinta went to Lelouch and Nunnally carrying a passed out Rolo, "Perhaps we all need to have a talk with Ohgi and Schneizel about the matter, hear what they have to say and their reasons. Xingke, since you have some concerns, wouldn't like to know from those two and find out what going on? I'm sure a Miss…Kaguya Sumeragi would like to know as well. Wouldn't some of you agree?"

Xingke nodded, "I actually agree Kuromaki. I need to know what's going on and depending on the answers I hear, it may change the situation of the Black Knights."

"Yes, I think so too. I want to talk to Schneizel and see if he will tell his reasons for the things he did and what he intends to do," Nunnally stated.

"Yes," Jeremiah said, "I want to hear what they were thinking betraying Master Lelouch after all he has done. I won't let them get away with the crime they have committed."

"Hmm, how interesting. Who knows, it might be fun," CC commented, "Wouldn't you agree, Lelouch?"

"CC…" Lelouch muttered and he then chuckled a bit, "I suppose so."

"Very well, then I believe it is set," Sayoko added as she put her hands together.

"Are you all serious about this?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes Suzaku, besides, aren't you curious as well?" Nunnally simply asked.

"All right, then it is agreed," Xingke said, "Zero, no, Lelouch, I will hear your story and motivations at the Ikaruga and I want to hear the truth. Do you think you can do that?"

"Hmph, very well Xingke. Besides, I even if I were to refuse, Kallen, my sister, and an immortal would push me to do so, also, I'm beginning to see that keeping so much secrets didn't really do me much good," Lelouch said with a smile.

Suzaku could only be silent but he did have questions for Schneizel. If it turned out that the Black Knights would get Japan, it would make his goals meaningless and that was something he did not want. He had sacrificed everything to reach his goal and he would be damned if he was going to let anything else get in his way although he was relieved that the Black Knights were so far not successful of their end of the bargain.

**The Ikaruga**

Ohgi was just informed of the situation on Kamine Island by Todoh and Xingke via communications. Needless to say, he was not happy the situation one bit especially the fact that Xingke was making noise about what was agreed on regarding the trade. Deep down, he knew that it was completely going against what they had originally had strived for when the United Federation of Nations was formed and when he made proposed the deal with Schneizel, he was betraying the hopes of the UFN.

Kaguya Sumeragi, the supreme chairwoman of the UFN, was not happy with Ohgi's decision. In truth, even though Ohgi had told her and Xingke who Zero was and why they announced his 'death', she had suspicions that there was more going on. She never imagined that Ohgi and the other core members of the Black Knights were willing to leave the UFN out to dry. It was unacceptable in her mind and now with the conference that was being set up and seems to be ready to take place, she would want to hear explanations from not only Ohgi and Schneizel but also from Lelouch and the man who spirited him away, Jinta Kuromaki.

**The Avalon**

Kanon had just inform his prince about the situation thanks to the Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi and that he has been requested to attend a meeting with the Black Knights and Lelouch's group in the conference room of the Flagship, Ikaruga. Not just him, but those who were present of the trade of Zero for the country, Japan. So that meant that Kanon and Cornelia's presence was requested. Schneizel was intrigued about the fact the one of them was Jinta Kuromaki and he wanted to meet him in person. Cornelia wasn't sure what was going on but what she did know was the fact that Nunnally was with Lelouch. She knew that Nunnally adored her brother so she wasn't sure how to deal with the situation. Lelouch had pay his crimes, there was no doubt about it and she was going to make damn sure that he paid for Euphemia's death but what was going to happen in regard with Nunnally. She was certain that she and Schneizel could convince Nunnally that Lelouch was a traitor and that he had to be punished for all the terrible things he had done. If any, had not been for geass corrupting his mind, all the pain and fighting could have been avoided.

Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three and Anya Alstreim, the Knight of Six were requested to attend the meeting with the promise of what was going on with the emperor and why Suzaku was so willing to kill the 98th emperor of Britannia. Anya was promised to have her memories restored. Anya wasn't sure how and even though she had no faith in memories, she figured that it would hurt to try. Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy were intrigued to know what was going on as well regarding Suzaku. While Cecile was concerned for the Knight of Seven and wanted to make sure he was okay, Lloyd just wanted to make sure that the 'devicer' for his Lancelot was still in well acceptable condition so when they requested to accompany Schneizel and the others for the conference, Schneizel thought about for a bit before he gave his approval only after that agreed to the condition of not to speak of the talks of the meeting to anyone outside the meeting without permission. Schneizel asked Bismarck Waldstein if he wanted to join them as well but Bismarck refused. Schneizel thought it was strange that Bismarck would decline the chance to confront the man he believed that killed Emperor Charles. The only thing now was to wait for Suzaku to arrive back in the Avalon and give his report.

**The grounds of Ashford Academy**

Kaisuke was leaving the school building with the information he possessed. As he was leaving, he got a call on his cell phone from Jinta. He got word of the meeting that was going to happen. He gave him the place of the meeting and Kaisuke decided to hurry and head for the Ikaruga. After Kaisuke ended the call, he noticed some Britannian soldiers stationed for the assistance of the civilians that escaped the F.L.E.I.A. disaster. He couldn't risk of getting caught so he activated his geass.

**On route to the Ikagura**

People were starting to gather to the Ikagura. The personal jet that was being piloted by Lelouch, which also held Nunnally, Sayoko, CC, and Jinta. Kallen with her Guren and Jeremiah with his Sutherland Sieg flying to the Ikaruga. The Shen Hu being followed by the Zangetsu and the Akatsuki Command Model flying back to the Ikaruga. Suzaku piloting the jet he used when he intended to assassinate Charles heading for the Avalon to give his report to Schneizel and to escort him and the others to the Ikaruga. Each person had thoughts going on in their minds concerning the meeting that was going to take place.

**On the Ikaruga**

The jet landed on the deck of the Ikaruga. Ohgi and other core members of the Black Knights as well as Kaguya, Viletta, and Empress Tianzi were there to meet with them. The jet opened its door and first to come out was Jinta Kuromaki. Ohgi and the other in the old resistance cell that was under their late leader, Naoto sent their death glares at the man they believe betrayed him. The Guren, the Sutherland Sieg, the Shen Hu, the Zangetsu, and the Akatsuki Command Model followed afterwards and each of its pilots came out of the cockpits. Ohgi went to Kallen and wanted to ask her what the hell was going on but Kallen simply ignored him and went over to the jet and waited for other to come out. Nunnally came out with Sayoko pushing her wheelchair. CC came after them. Lelouch came out lastly out of the jet and the members of Naoto's old resistance cell gritted their teethes at the sight of them man they hated for making them feel like fools. To them, it was insulting that he was still walking around free and it made them angrier at the fact that Jinta was the reason that he didn't get what they considered his divine punishment and that fact that Kallen was willing to help him. Lelouch simply glanced at them and then walked over to Nunnally and Kallen.

Jinta decided to walk over to Ohgi and the others, "It has been a long time, Kaname."

Ohgi glared at Jinta, "Jinta, you got some nerve showing up here."

"My, my, quiet hostile, aren't you?"

"Kuromaki, what's your scheme? What are you planning?" Sugiyama asked in a harsh tone.

"Kento, were you not told? We came to talk."

"To talk? You've got to be kidding," Minami countered.

"It's the truth, Yoshitaka."

"Well, whatever, we got nothing to say to you traitor!" Tamaki said loudly as he pointed his finger at Jinta.

"Well, Shinichiro, I see you're still a loud mouth imbecile," Jinta said in a mocking tone.

"WHAT YOU SAY? COME OVER AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU BASTARD!"

"No thanks, I'm not interesting in giving in to someone who's all bark and no bite."

"OH THAT IS IT!" Tamaki was ready to charge at Jinta but Sugiyama and Minami held him back. They know that it wouldn't do them any good for a fight to break out.

"LET ME GO, I'LL KICK HIS ASS!" Tamaki demanded as he tried to break free from their holds.

Kaguya Sumeragi walked up to meet with Jinta Kuromaki as well as Lelouch and Nunnally and the young Chinese empress walked right behind her. Diethard Reid glared at Jinta and so did Viletta Nu. Rakshata Chawla simply smoked her pipe with indifference although she was glad that the Guren and the pilot returned.

"To think that the true identity of Zero was someone I met the Kururugi Shrine nine years ago," Kaguya said as she looked up and down at Lelouch.

"That's right," Nunnally said, "you're Kaguya, Suzaku's cousin."

"That's right," Kaguya turned her attention to Nunnally, "it's a pleasure to see you face to face Princess Nunnally. I do remember that you were blind. I wonder what miracle happened for you to regain your sight." Kaguya says this with a soft and encouraging tone. She always did felt sorry for Nunnally for the fact she couldn't see. To see the crippled princess being able to see was a miracle.

"Lady Kaguya," Xingke spoke as he walked to the group.

"Xingke, what exactly is going?" Tianzi asked.

"Not to worry, your majesty, we will get the answers." Xingke turned to Lelouch and Jinta, "won't we gentlemen?"

"Yes, of course," Jinta assured them.

"It's a promise," Nunnally added.

Jeremiah carried the still unconscious Rolo, who was tied up, and he saw Viletta and simply shook his head at his long time friend.

Viletta was amazed, "Lord Jeremiah…"

"It's a shame Viletta that we had to meet again under such circumstances." Jeremiah said in a disappointing tone.

Jinta saw Viletta and turned his attention at Ohgi, "So Kaname, that's the woman you've been shacking with, the one who led you astray."

"You leave her out of this, Jinta," Ohgi countered ready fight Jinta if he tried anything against his Britannian girlfriend.

Jinta simply chuckled with an evil grin, "Well Kaname, it seems you're still very defensive."

Ohgi grabbed the collar of Jinta's shirt, "You better watch your mouth you bastard."

Suddenly a blue knightmare frame appeared and landed next to the Guren. The pilot of the blue knightmare came out of the cockpit and disembarked from it. It was Kaisuke.

Todoh's eyes widened when he saw Kaisuke, "You're…"

Jinta saw Kaisuke and smile, "Oh good, you're here."

**The bridge in the Avalon**

Suzaku was kneeling in front Schneizel giving his report. Schneizel nodded, "Yes, I was already informed. We'll head for the Ikaruga at once." Schneizel stood and Suzaku followed.

Schneizel, Cornelia, Kanon, and Suzaku walked in the halls.

"Kururugi, does Nunnally intend to stay with Lelouch?" Cornelia asked.

"She's determined," Suzaku answered.

"I see," Cornelia was not happy about it.

"Suzaku, did you tell Nunnally about Lelouch's geass and what he has done?" Schneizel asked.

"There was no need, Lelouch already told her everything."

This surprised Schneizel, Kanon, and Cornelia and caused them to stop walking.

"Lelouch told Nunnally everything?" Schneizel asked.

"Yes," Suzaku simply answered.

"I…see." It was indeed a surprise, "let us go."

As they reached the personal jet, Gino, Anya, Lloyd, and Cecile were there waiting them. Cecile and Lloyd were glad to see Suzaku again while Anya simply looked up and back updating her blog. Gino, on the other hand, was not happy seeing Suzaku. Suzaku knew that the tall blond Knight of Three was not approval with Suzaku's decision to commit treason against the emperor. Suzaku figured that since Gino was going to go the conference, it would perhaps make him understand why he had to take such drastic actions.

**On the deck of the Ikaruga**

Todoh couldn't believe of his eyes when he saw the young man who exited out the blue knightmare, "It's you, Kaisuke, Kentaro's son.

"Hmph, it has been a long time, Kyoshiro Todoh," Kaisuke said, "Now what is it that I'm hearing about you betraying Zero and selling your soul to a Britannian snake."

**That's the end of this chapter. Next up, the meeting finally takes place and there are people who have a lot of explaining to do.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass nor am I affiliated with it anyway shape or form.

**A/N:** I apologize in advance. As I was writing this chapter with the intent of starting the meeting with the three factions, I was thinking of things to be brought out and then I figured that the actually real meeting will begin in the next chapter. At the end of this chapter the meeting does start but that's just it…it just starts. Again, I apologize. I hope all you readers out there won't be too upset and bear with me. I promise the actual meeting will occur in the next chapter and my hope that I bring out all the points from all three factions as well as some issues that have happen for some of the characters.

**Chapter 17**

Schneizel and his entourage had arrived on the deck of the Ikaruga. Out of the two jets came Schneizel el Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia, Kanon Maldini, Suzaku Kururugi, Gino Weinberg, Anya Alstreim, Lloyd Asplund, and Cecile Croomy.

Meanwhile, Kaisuke met up with Jinta and greeted someone he had not seen for some time.

"It's you, Kaisuke, Kentaro's son," Todoh said in disbelief.

"Hmph, it has been a long time, Kyoshiro Todoh," Kaisuke said, "Now what is it that I'm hearing about you betraying Zero and selling your soul to a Britannian snake."

Todoh glared at Kaisuke when he said that, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Kaisuke sighed, "I talked to Jinta on the phone and he told me what the Black Knights did when the snake gave you half-assed information about geass."

"Half-assed information?" Ohgi asked feeling insulted, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Kaisuke, let's save that in the conference," Jinta said, "besides, there's some people I want you to meet."

Kaisuke nodded with a smile, "Right." He went over to Lelouch's group.

Ohgi was not happy with this new person that just came out of the blue knightmare. He was going to ask Todoh since it was obvious that he knew him. Ohgi went to Schneizel and his group to greet them. Viletta followed.

"Prince Schneizel," Ohgi greeted. Schneizel gave a silent greeting.

Schneizel and Cornelia glanced at their younger half-siblings, Lelouch and Nunnally who were now approached by Kaisuke.

Gino was surprised to see Lelouch and Nunnally there as well, "Hey, what's Lelouch doing here?"

"Well Gino," Schneizel replied, "that's because Lelouch is actually my and Cornelia's younger brother."

"What, really?"

"Yes, he is the former eleventh prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia, and Nunnally's full blooded brother."

Gino was shocked at the information he heard. The Lelouch he met at Ashford Academy was the same Lelouch that was said to be gone years ago.

"He is the one who has been rebelling against his homeland as the masked terrorist, Zero," Cornelia added with venom in her voice.

Gino, Anya, Lloyd, and Cecil were surprised to hear those words.

"What, no way," Gino replied, "he's…Zero."

"It's true," Suzaku said, "Lelouch is Zero, he has always been Zero."

"I see, so that young chap is the infamous Zero," Lloyd responded.

"I just can't believe it. He's Zero," Cecile said in surprise.

"Hold on," Gino said, "Suzaku, you knew about this all along?"

"Yes," Suzaku answered.

"Suzaku, you…"

"So Suzaku knew, he knew…," Anya muttered as she typing on her little handheld diary.

"Well, I suppose it does explain a few things," Lloyd deduced looking at Suzaku.

Meanwhile Lelouch, Nunnally, Sayoko, Kallen, and Jeremiah were meeting Kaisuke for the first time.

"So, I finally get to meet Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia, the children of Charles zi Britannia and Marianne vi Britannia. It's a pleasure," Kaisuke said.

"Yes, it's a pleasure indeed," Nunnally replied.

"You're a friend of Jinta I take it," Lelouch said.

"Yes, the others that are with you are…"

"Oh yes," Lelouch turned to the others and the others nodded their heads.

CC simply waved her hand, "CC."

"Oh, so you're CC, you're the same as Jinta." Kaisuke said.

"Sure."

"I'm Jeremiah Gottwald, I serve my lord and lady," Jeremiah greeted and shook Kaisuke's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Kaisuke sees Rolo wrapped around Jeremiah's arm, "Who's that? Why do have him tied up?"

"That's Rolo," Jinta answered, "an assassin for the Geass Order assigned to play as Lelouch's brother."

"Okay."

"My 'little brother' attempted to kill Nunnally," Lelouch clarified, "Jinta brought him down and he's tied so that he won't escape even if he uses his geass."

"I see," Kaisuke understood.

Sayoko bowed, "I'm Sayoko Shinozaki, 37th successor of the Shinozaki School of martial arts. I also serve Master Lelouch and Lady Nunnally."

Kaisuke bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm surprise to meet someone of the Shinozaki clan." Kaisuke and Sayoko lifted their heads up.

"Oh, you're familiar with the Shinozaki Clan."

"A little bit," Kaisuke replied.

Kallen went to Kaisuke, "I'm Kallen Kozuki."

Kallen and Kaisuke shook hands. "Kozuki?" Kaisuke asked, "Would you happen to be related to Naoto Kozuki?"

Kallen flinched a little at the mention of her late brother, "He was brother."

"I see, sorry, it looks like I brought up a painful memory," Kaisuke said with concern.

"It's okay; it doesn't hurt as much as it did before."

"So, you're actually Kallen Kozuki Stadtfeld, you're also half-Britannian."

Kallen raised an eyebrow, "Did Jinta tell you?"

"Yes. Why, are you still ashamed of your Britannian heritage?"

"Not anymore."

"That's good, you shouldn't be ashamed of who you are."

"Ye-yeah," Kallen smiled, "yes, I have people to thank for that."

"It seems you and I have something in common."

"Huh? What's that?"

"I'm also half-Britannian."

This surprised Kallen, Lelouch, Jeremiah, Sayoko, and Nunnally.

"Really?" Nunnally asked intrigued.

"Yes. I'm Kaisuke Takemura. I was born from a Japanese father and a Britannian mother. I've known Jinta when I was a little kid."

Jinta smiled, "Yes, I know his family. In fact, Lelouch, Nunnally, I believe you two remember his mother."

"His mother?" Lelouch asked.

"Who?" Nunnally asked.

"My mother is Angelica Gordon," Kaisuke responded.

"L-Lady Angelica?" Jeremiah responded.

"Um, who is that?" Kallen asked.

Jeremiah responded, "An old friend of Lady Marianne and former Knight of the Round as the previous Knight of Seven."

"Really…a former Knight of the Round?"

"Oh, little Angie," CC recalled.

"Lady Angelica," Lelouch muttered.

"Say, how is she?" Nunnally asked with glee.

"She fine, thanks for asking." Kaisuke replied with a smile, "I'm sure my mother would love to see you two again and you as well Sir Gottwald."

"Kaisuke, does she know about what my mother…?" Lelouch began to ask.

"Yes, my mother knows," Kaisuke answered as he knew what Lelouch was asking, "in fact, I called my mother after my phone call with Jinta."

"How did she take it?" Jinta asked.

"Not good, it was all a shock for her."

"I see."

A group of people were starting to approach them. They turned and saw that it was Schneizel, Cornelia, Kanon, and Suzaku with Gino, Anya, Lloyd, and Cecile.

**In the sky**

The Galahad was flying away from the Avalon. Inside the cockpit, Bismarck was informing the events on his communicator.

"That's right, Monica. His majesty was murdered and the ones who committed this unforgivable crime are right on at the Black Knight's flagship," Bismarck said.

"I see, shall we attack them now sir?" Monica asked on the other line.

"Not yet, Prince Schneizel and his staff are there, we'll wait for now. When the time is right we'll move in and eliminate them all. Also, it is possible that Kururugi was also involved in killing his majesty as well."

"Sir Kururugi?"

"Yes, Kururugi attempted to assassinate his majesty on Kamine Island, he may have found a way sneak back in while we were dealing with the rebellion."

"Understood, in that case, we shall show no mercy to that traitor."

The communication ending and Bismarck let his thoughts go on his head, "_Those fools, they will regret the day they killed his majesty and destroyed his dream. Your majesty, Lady Marianne, forgive me for my failure but know that I will avenge you both._"

**The deck of the Ikaruga**

Lelouch glared at Schneizel and Cornelia. Nunnally wheeled herself closely to Lelouch. The first thing that the second prince, the second princess, and the second prince's aide saw was that Nunnally's eyes were open.

"Nunnally, when have you been able to see?" Cornelia asked in surprise.

"A while ago, thanks to Lord Jeremiah," Nunnally answered looking back at the loyal knight.

Jeremiah smiled, "Anything for my young lady."

"How in the world…?" Schneizel wanted to ask.

Jinta stepped in front of Schneizel and Cornelia, "Schneizel el Britannia and Cornelia li Britannia. I finally get to meet you."

"So you're Jinta Kuromaki," Schneizel said smiling as put his hand out to shake his hand. However Jinta turned his head not give Schneizel the courtesy which caused the second prince to lose the smile and his left eye to twitch.

Kanon, angry at Jinta's obvious rudeness, stepped forward, "The least you can to do show some courtesy and respect."

"There's no need to do that for a scheming snake."

"You're calling me a scheming snake," Schneizel asked insulted, "you have one who's the real snake."

"Schneizel's right," Cornelia said looking at Lelouch.

Gino and Anya stepped up and took a look at Lelouch.

"So Lelouch, you're actually THE Lelouch vi Britannia," Gino spoke.

"Yes," Lelouch answered.

"And you are also Zero," Anya said.

"That's right," Lelouch answered.

"Understood," Anya said as she typed in the new information on her handheld diary.

"Kallen, did you know Zero's identity beforehand?" Gino asked looking serious at Kallen.

"Yes I did. I've known for a year," Kallen answered.

Gino was surprised and spoke in his head, "_She knew huh? It seems she was so close to Zero. I guess this is why._" The Knight of Three chuckled in his head, "_Damn…unbelievable…_"

"I'm surprised," Schneizel spoke out, "I guess my brother does trust people."

"I wonder why? He didn't tell the other Black Knights," Cornelia asked.

"It was by chance," CC explained.

"Chance you say?" Schneizel asked.

Kaguya, having heard their conversation let her thoughts go on, "_Kallen knew? Oh dear, Zero doesn't mind telling Kallen but not to me, his own wife. Hm, it looks like I'm going to have a talk with Master Zero,_" The supreme chairwoman of the UFN was determined to do just that.

"Well everyone, let us go inside," Xingke spoke.

Everyone nodded.

"It's time," Jinta said looking at Lelouch.

"Yes," Lelouch answered.

Lelouch's group and Xingke head towards inside of the Ikaruga. Others followed. As they walked in the halls, questions were running rampant on people's minds. Most of them had to do with Jinta, Kaisuke, and Lelouch's reunion with Nunnally. Sugiyama and Minami stayed close with Tamaki because they were worried that Tamaki might try to attack Jinta again, not that Jinta didn't deserve it in their minds but they knew it wasn't the right place to do so. Jeremiah put the unconscious Rolo in a room and locked the door.

"Kaisuke, that blue knightmare of yours…?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, the Gendozaki," Kaisuke answered, "it was made by the same person who built Jinta's Shinimaru."

"I see."

"So who made your knightmares you two?" Rakshata asked injecting herself in the conversation.

"Yes, I'm curious as well; those knightmares are indeed impressive, I wonder how they would fair against my Lancelot, although, those two seem to use the same wing system as your knightmares Rakshata. Are you sure you didn't make them and forgot about them?" Lloyd said interjecting himself in the conversation.

"I think I would be able to remember all my children," Rakshata countered annoyed that Lloyd got himself in the conversation, "speaking of which, you and Cecile have some nerve touching my Guren."

"All we did was making a better, honestly, you should be thanking us."

"Uh, Lloyd-" Cecile tried to say her words.

"Thanking you? I should kill you both!" Rakshata said loudly.

Jinta only rolled his eyes, "Must you fight like children?"

"You stay out this, this between me and these people who violated my child!" Rakshata said as she pointed her tobacco pipe at Jinta.

"Don't forget, you had your hands on the Gawain, doing what you pleased," Lloyd pointed out.

"You weren't the one who gave life to it."

"To answer your question, the one who built the Shinimaru and the Gendozaki was Megumi Igawa." Jinta interrupted.

"Megumi Igawa?" Rakshata asked as she turned to face Jinta, "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, interesting, I wonder how she got the idea or the materials she had for the constructions."

The conversation continued as they made their way through the halls. They soon came across some rooms. It was agreed that some people would change out of their knightmare flightsuits.

"While some of change, why don't the rest of you go and meet in some of the vacant rooms. "I'll call the announcement to meet in the conference room," Xingke suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Xingke, Kallen, Todoh, and Chiba went to their rooms and changed out their flightsuits while the rest went ahead.

In one meeting room, it was Ohgi, Viletta, Diethard, Tamaki, Minami, Sugiyama, and Rakshata. In another meeting room, it was Schneizel, Cornelia, Kanon, Gino, Suzaku, Anya, Lloyd, and Cecile. In a third meeting room, it was Kaguya, Tianzi, Hong Gu, and Xianglin. In Lelouch's old quarters were Lelouch, CC, Jinta, Kaisuke, Nunnally, Jeremiah, and Sayoko.

**Unknown Island, Knightmare Hanger**

A woman was working on a knightmare frame. She was average looking woman with mid length purple hair and green eyes wearing glasses. She wore a green shirt, pink pants and yellow slippers. The knightmare she was working on was green and gold. She looked at the knightmare frame and looked back on the plans on her table. She looked back on the knightmare frame again and nodded, "This should work." She sat on her chair and took a little break.

"Megumi," a male voice called.

"In here," Megumi responded.

The man walked in. He stood six even who wore a gray polo shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He had orange hair and purple eyes. He smiled at Megumi, "Still working on that knightmare. That's the third one."

"Yes, I'm hoping to finish soon."

"I wonder is it necessary? The knightmares you built for Jinta and Kaisuke are sufficient enough."

"Yes, but you never know. Oh, Duncan, speaking of those two," Megumi turned to face Duncan, "I got a call from Kaisuke. They're going to be at the Ikaruga to meet with the Black Knights and Schneizel's group."

"Hmm, is that so? What about Lelouch and Nunnally?"

"They're with them. They're going to see if they can 'straightening them out' about certain things."

Duncan sighed with relief, "I see, so Jinta was successful."

"Yeah, you must be happy." Megumi turned to face the knightmare she was building.

"I am."

Duncan went over and put his hands around Megumi's shoulders. Megumi put her hands on top of Duncan's

"I'm sure it will be all right," Megumi assured, "I'm sure your half-brother and half-sister would like to see you."

"Yeah, I hope so." Duncan replied.

**The Ikaruga**

Kallen left her room after changing to her Black Knight uniform. She was walking in the halls in the Ikaruga. She was informed that Lelouch and his party were in Zero's room so she went to go see them. She was on her way there when she saw Ohgi and Viletta. Kallen could tell what Ohgi wanted to talk to her about. Kallen was amazed that the man who was her brother's best friend was persistent but she found it insulting that he brought Viletta. Since the ace of the Black Knights knew what it was about she decided to play along.

Ohgi and Viletta went up to Kallen.

"Kallen," Ohgi spoke.

"Yes?" Kallen responded.

"We need to talk."

Kallen sighed, "Can't this wait?"

"No it can't. Kallen, this is serious. There is still a chance for you to stop this foolishness."

"Foolishness? That's what you're calling this?"

"Look Kallen, you know you're like a sister to me and I care about you and I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Lelouch is the man that just going to hurt you. You should stay away from him."

"Stop Ohgi. No matter what you say, I refuse to leave Lelouch's side. I'm more determined to do so. He's not a monster."

"Yes he is."

"No, he's not."

"Kallen…are you sure you're not under the influence of his geass?"

"Yes, I am Ohgi. My heart is my own. It's the choice I've made. It would be pointless anyway."

"Kallen, you're not being reasonable."

"Kaname, wait," Viletta spoke.

"Chigusa?" Kaname replied.

Viletta turned her attention to Kallen, "Are serious about this?"

Kallen glared daggers at her, "What does it matter to you? First off, this is none of your concern. Why are here anyway?"

"Kallen, don't insult her. She has every right to be here." Ohgi berated.

"Kaname, it's okay. She can hate me all she wants." Viletta spoke.

Kallen attempts to walk away when Ohgi grabs her wrist, "Kallen, hang on…"

"Ohgi, let go of me," Kallen said in a dark tone.

"Will at least hear me out? I want to help you."

"Help me? Don't lie to me; you really want to help yourself."

"What's that suppose to mean? You're not making any sense."

Kallen freed her wrist from Ohgi, "I'm going now and I'll see you in the conference." Kallen walks away.

Ohgi gritted his teeth as he felt defeated, "Why, why can't Kallen understand?"

Viletta put her hand on Ohgi's shoulder, "Let's go back, we should decide what to do. We need to show that they are the ones who are wrong."

"Hm, yes, you're right. We'll wait for Todoh and Chiba, and then we'll figure out what to do. I won't let Lelouch and Jinta get away for their deceptions and planting doubts on Kallen's mind."

Ohgi and Viletta went back to meeting room one.

**Zero's Quarters**

Lelouch and his group were relaxing in the room. Lelouch sat on his bed, Nunnally was right next to him, Sayoko and Jeremiah stood by the TV. Jinta and Kaisuke stood by the bookshelves. CC sat by the table eating a box of pizza that was just delivered.

"Lelouch, what do you suppose will happen?" Nunnally asked.

"Don't know," Lelouch answered, "I can't assume everything will be alright after this."

"I see, oh well, what happens, happens."

Jinta and Kaisuke nodded.

"I'm sure everything will work out," Sayoko assured them.

We're all with you my lord, so please put yourself at ease," Jeremiah assured.

"That's right, not to worry, we're don't intend to leave you out to dry," CC assured smiling after just consuming her pizza.

"CC," Lelouch said touch by CC's words and smiled back.

Kallen walked in.

"Kallen," Lelouch greeted but instantly saw Kallen's unhappy face, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what is it? You look pissed off," Jinta commented.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just ran into some annoyance," Kallen replied.

Kallen went and sat next to Lelouch.

"Kallen, are sure okay?" Nunnally asked with a concern tone.

Kallen smiled, "Don't worry, I'm fine.

Lelouch had a serious look on his face as he suspected that something or someone had gotten her real upset, "Kallen…"

Kallen looked at Lelouch and decided to talk when she saw his serious look, Well…"

"It's Kaname, right?" Jinta spoke

Kallen was surprised, "What? How did you know?"

"Well, earlier, we saw Ohgi and Viletta going somewhere with serious looks," Lelouch answered.

"We heard them mention your name," CC answered.

"Typical Kaname, he definitely hasn't changed," Jinta said annoyed, "I'm guessing that he wanted you to abandoned Lelouch."

"Yeah," Kallen replied, "I just wish he understand."

Lelouch put his hand on Kallen shoulder, "Kallen, are you going to be okay?"

Kallen put her hand on top of Lelouch's and smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. It will be okay."

Nunnally smiled at the sight of her brother and the red head.

CC sighed and grabbed another slice of pizza, "_It's fine for now but Kallen will learn that she's not the only one._"

"So Jinta," Kaisuke whispered, are those two…?"

"I think so," Jinta whispered back.

Meanwhile Gino stepped outside of the second meeting room and leaned on the wall by the door. The young Knight of Britannia was not sure what to make the whole situation. He knew now that the emperor had died and it was possible that Suzaku had a hand in it, so things went just as Schneizel wanted. Even if the emperor had been ignoring the events of the world, this was still an act of treason. His calling as a loyal servant of the empire told him that the traitorous actions could not be ignored. He decided to contact someone. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number. His phone rang and someone picked up on the other line.

"_Yes?_" the voice belonged to Bismarck.

"Bismarck, it's me, Gino."

"_Gino, I had hoped you'd call._"

**Meeting Room Two**

"So that's the reason, is it?" Schneizel spoke as Suzaku told everyone in the room about the events in C's World except for Gino who walked out of the room.

Suzaku nodded, "Yes, that's what was going on."

"This is hard to believe, to think he ignored his responsibilities as emperor for such a selfish dream…and to think Bismarck went along with it."

"A world without change could hardly be called life," Cornelia said, "it seems that our father was not the man he boasted himself to be. But to think that Lady Marianne was actually…" Cornelia couldn't describe what was happening when she heard that Marianne was alive in Anya's body.

"It does explain why father ordered me to escort Lady Marianne's body in secret."

"It's just hard to believe."

Anya was couldn't bring herself to type on her handheld when she heard the story, "My memories…my memories…"

Suzaku looked at Anya with pity.

**Halls of the Ikaruga**

Ohgi and Todoh were walking in the halls to meet with Xingke. They met with him for the preparation of the meeting. As they did, Ohgi wanted to ask.

"Xingke," Ohgi spoke.

"Yes?" Xingke responded.

"Is this really alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"This whole thing…why are we spending time with all of this?"

"Because I want to hear whole story not just from Zero, but also from the rest of you and Schneizel. Everyone has a right to tell their side."

"But the only things you'll hear from Lelouch are lies," Todoh pointed out, "all he will do is tell lies. The only truth he's ever told is that he admitted that it was a game to him."

"Well, we'll see. I still want to hear his side of the story and beside, I'm sure you'll have a heck of a time to explain the choices you two made regarding that meeting."

Xianglin went to Xingke, "Sir, everything is prepared."

Xingke nodded, "Good, make the announcement."

"Yes sir." Xianglin went to make the announcement.

Xianglin made the announcement and people went to the conference room. Xingke with Kaguya, Tianzi, Hong Gu, and Xianglin were the first to enter the conference room. The core members of the Black Knight which was Todoh, Tamaki, Chiba, Minami, Sugiyama, Diethard, Rakshata, and Ohgi with Viletta entered next. Schneizel accompanied by Cornelia, Kanon, Suzaku, Anya, Lloyd, Cecile, and Gino entered. Lelouch with Kallen, Nunnally, CC, Jeremiah, Sayoko, Kaisuke, and Jinta entered. Afterwards, the Black Knights' Ayame Futaba, Ichijiku Hinata, and Mitsuki Minase had arrived as well.

When everyone got comfortable with sitting or standing, Xingke nodded.

"Now, let us begin," Xingke asked, "I believe there are questions that need to be answered."

Ohgi stood up from his chair, "I would like to start," he looked at Jinta, "Jinta, just what are up to?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jinta asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Ohgi glared daggers at him, "Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I'm asking about."

Jinta sighed, "Kaname, how can I know? I mean c'mon, I'm not a mind reader. You're going have to be specific."

Ohgi was about to lose his cool but he calmed down, "Okay, why did you rescue Lelouch when we were pursuing him? What is it that we've been hearing that you're an immortal who give geass powers?"

"Hmm…"

"I think what Secretary General Ohgi is trying to say is that it is strange that you would suddenly appear out of nowhere and help someone that you don't really know," Schneizel pointed out looking at his younger half-brother.

"We want to know who the hell are you and what is your exact connection to everything that's been going on?" Cornelia asked.

"I understand," Jinta replied, "now that I think of it, it does seem strange that a complete stranger such as myself would go out of my way to help Zero even though it was Zero who opened the path to my freedom," he looks at Lelouch, "Lelouch, I recall saying that I would answer your questions about my myself a while back."

"Yes," Lelouch answered, "even though I'm grateful for what you did for me and my sister and help put an end to my father's plan, I still don't know much about you."

"Yes, well bear with me and let me explain my reasons. First off, I was born in a small village in Aki in 1540."

**The start of the meeting begins as Jinta starts to reveal a bit of his past. The events that concerns of those in the meeting begin and afterwards, what will be the result of the revelations that will be brought to light and how will those react of the choices and consequences that will bring to those in questions. Lastly, the introduction of Kaisuke's knightmare frame.**

**Kaisuke's Knightmare: The Gendozaki**

**General Characteristics**

Height: 7.10

Weight: 15.10

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

**Appearance**

Blue with Silver

**Design Features**

Factsphere Sensors

Cockpit Ejection System

Landspinner Propulsion System

Air Glide Wing System

**Armament**

4x Slash Harkens (one on each wrist and shoulders)

Maser Vibration Sword: Kodamaru

1x Chest-mounted Hadron Cannon

3x Missile Launchers on each shoulder


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass, only the OC's

**A/N: **The meeting begins. I've had a case writer's block so thinking up of ways for this chapter was hard. Since I'm back in school, I've been pretty busy. I'll try to update my next chapter as soon as I can but don't be surprised if it takes me a month or so. I hope it doesn't take me that long but who know. Last thing, I like to again thank those who have reviewed this fanfic of mine. It gives me the inspiration to keep going with this. The meeting will continue in the next chapter as well so if something isn't pointed in this chapter, I'll try to make sure it is pointed out in the next chapter.

**Chapter 18**

"Yes, well bear with me and let me explain my reasons. First off, I was born in a small village in Aki in 1540," Jinta said as things started off.

"A small village in Aki?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, Kimikana, that's where I was born as the eldest son of Yoshimitsu and Madoka Kuromaki. I had two younger siblings, a brother named Shinya and sister named Chigusa."

"Ch-Chigusa?" Viletta said in surprise.

"Yes, Chigusa was my sister's name. Quite a coincidence that Kaname gave you the same name of that of my dear little sister."

"I…see…" Viletta muttered.

"Anyways, I'm not going to go to every detail of my life so I'll give you the little highlight, after all, my past isn't really the reason we're here."

"No, it's not," Xingke responded.

"Anyway, all I'm going to say is that when I was 19, I received my geass from an immortal Jesuit missionary who called himself TT. A year later, when my geass evolved to a certain level, I received the code from TT in exchange; he became mortal again after eight hundred years and received death by my hand."

"I see," Ohgi said, "you've been immortal ever since."

"That's right. Of course, I'm different from other code bearers."

"Hm, what do you mean?" Minami asked.

Jinta showed his code on his right palm, "This is the typical code. It's the mark of immortality and the right grant geass powers. Now, I'm going to show you something that a typical code bearer can't do."

The core members of the Black Knights were getting suspicious.

"Jinta, what are you up to?" Ohgi asked.

Jinta stood up from his chair and looked around, "I need a volunteer."

"A volunteer for what?" Gino asked.

"To show you one of my abilities."

"Hey," Tamaki yelled angrily, "what the hell is this anyway? Listen, we're not interested in your half-assed tricks. We're not your guinea pigs to experiment on."

"Will you shut the hell up Shinichiro, damn, can't you do anything besides yapping and embarrassing yourself in a knightmare frame?"

Tamaki became livid, "You bastard," he charged at Jinta. He was sick of Jinta's insults and wasn't going to let anyone stop him from giving him a beating.

"Tamaki, stop," Ohgi berated but Tamaki wouldn't hear it.

Jinta glared, "_You'll do…_" He raised his right palm and his code changed color to gold and it caused Tamaki to be paralyzed and fall on the ground.

Everyone was surprised at what just happened.

"You bastard, what the hell did just do to me?" Tamaki asked in anger.

"This is one of my abilities," Jinta answered, "I can change the color of my code. My gold geass code allows me to paralyze a person. As long as this is on, the person will be unable to move. The downside is that if the person is as strong as me, it will take a lot of effort to have its effect and if the person is stronger than me, the person can easily break off it."

Tamaki was still cursing demanding Jinta to release him.

"Amazing," Sugiyama muttered.

"Well, well, quiet an interesting power indeed," Lloyd commented.

"Hmm, could you keep him like that for a while, it so refreshing to him not being to move," Rakshata said.

"What the hell?" Tamaki blurted seeing Rakshata enjoying his condition.

"Unfortunately, I keep it up too long, my energy will completely drain," Jinta said this while releasing his paralyzes on Tamaki.

The red headed Black Knight was fuming, "You…bastard, use me as guinea pig…you'll pay. You're going to wish you kept that paralyzing thing on me because you will feel my wrath!"

Tamaki charged at Jinta ready to punch him only to have Jinta quickly grab his fist set arm and performed a judo throw making the angry Tamaki falling on the floor hard.

"Tamaki-senpai," Ayame called rushing to Tamaki's side.

Minami and Sugiyama went to his aid as well.

"You shouldn't pick on Tamaki-senpai like that," Ayame scolded to Jinta.

Jinta merely waved off the purple haired woman's scolding.

**Imperial Palace, Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire**

"What? The emperor is missing?" Guinevere su Britannia asked.

"I'm afraid so," Bismarck replied.

"This is strange, how could the emperor just disappear?" Karine le Britannia asked surprised that their father vanished.

"How is the search for his majesty coming along?" Odysseus eu Britannia asked.

"Knights of the Rounds, including myself, are conducting a search as of this moment."

"Where is Schneizel?"

"He is with Cornelia and now conducting negotiations with the Black Knights."

"Cornelia had been found?" Guinevere asked.

"Yes…"

Other members of the Imperial Family were nodding and muttering to themselves about the information that was heard.

"I still don't understand why Schneizel was willing to have a ceasefire with the Black Knights?" Karine asked, "Zero is dead, it should have been an opportunity to wipe them out of existence."

"I agree, with Zero dead, Clovis and Euphemia have been avenged," Guinevere added.

"Now, now, I'm sure Schneizel knows what he's doing," Odysseus said.

Bismarck merely sighed and let his thoughts run through, "_As soon as Gino arrives to lets me know, we will move._" Bismarck smiled and it was unnoticed by the princes and princess in the room.

**Conference Room in the Ikaruga**

After things calmed down in the conference room, with Tamaki still pissed off at Jinta and Ayame glaring at the Japanese code bearer, they realized one of the differences in Jinta's ability.

Jinta's code mark became green, "When this becomes green, I can send someone or something including myself in my own dimension. This how I was able to get myself and Lelouch out of sight when you guys were chasing us."

"So that's how you vanished," Todoh said.

"Yes," Jinta's code became blue, "this allows me to see visions of the events going on in my dimension."

"A dimension you say…" Lloyd muttered.

"And no other…code bearer could do this?" Rakshata asked, "Not even CC."

"Nope, although it quite annoying that Jinta is capable of these things," CC said.

"Huh? Why do say that CC?" Nunnally asked.

"Tch, she's just saying that because she doesn't have these abilities," Jinta said.

"Oh please, do you really think that I'm petty? You're such a fool."

Lelouch cleared his throat, "Do you two mind? Stop this childish bickering."

"Yeah sure," CC said.

"Right, right," Jinta said.

"I have a question," Suzaku spoke up, "since geass manifest based on a person desire or wish I'm curious about something. CC and Jinta, since you two first had your geasses before you had your codes, I'm curious, what was your geasses?"

"That seems irrelevant Suzaku," CC said, "why do you want to know?"

"Yes, I can't see why you want to know Suzaku," Lelouch said confused why Suzaku, one of the people who cursed the existence of geass, would ask such a question.

"I just want to know Lelouch, to have a better understanding."

"Hmph, is that so?" Lelouch was still not convinced.

"Actually, I'm curious as well," Kaguya said.

"Um…so am I…" Tianzi said.

"So will you two tell us?" Xingke asked. In truth, he was curious as well.

CC rolled her eyes and sighed, "No, I'm not telling."

"CC…" Kallen said.

"I don't need to tell people what geass I used to possess. I'm sure all of you can respect that."

Lelouch, Nunnally, Jeremiah, Sayoko, and Kallen knew what CC's geass was. Jeremiah and Kallen knew because Nunnally and Sayoko told them after Lelouch told them in Jinta's dimension. Jinta knew simply because they have known each other for four centuries.

"Well, Jinta, how about you?" Suzaku asked, "Will you tell us or do you also want to keep it to yourself?"

"Yeah Jinta, what kind of despicable geass power did you have?" Tamaki asked sarcastically.

"Watch it Shinichiro or do want me to toss you around again?" Jinta threatened Tamaki with a glare.

"You…" Tamaki stopped when Ohgi's hand touched his shoulder and shook his head. He sat back down.

"I see no problem telling you."

"So Jinta, what was your geass power?" Kallen asked. Truth be told, she was actually curious.

"My geass power allowed me to control a person's movements." Jinta answered.

This shocked everyone in the room.

Jinta continued, "I'm not surprised by the reactions you all have."

"To control a person's movements?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes, to control a person's movements. Once I had direct eye contact with the person and use my geass, I could move their body like a puppet."

"That sounds like Lelouch's geass," Viletta commented with distain.

"That's where you're wrong. Lelouch's geass allows him to command a person to do what he wants; they are unaware and have no recollection of it. My geass allowed me only to control the movements of a person body while they are actually aware that their bodies are moving on their own and unless I tell them they don't know why. I couldn't command them to tell me anything and I was limited to one person at a time."

"So there really are different forms of geass," Schneizel spoke.

"Yes, as it has been said before, it is formed based on the person's desire."

"Hmm, a person's desire," Xingke muttered, "So Lelouch, your geass is based on the desire to perhaps control."

"Yes, that's right," Lelouch answered as he nodded.

Everyone in the room was taking in the information.

"How long has geass been around?" Todoh asked.

"Don't know really," Jinta answered.

"It could be 900 years, 1,000 years, 3,000 years, 5,000 years, or even more," CC said.

"Geass has been around for centuries," Jinta said, "there's no way to know how it came to existence or how long it's been around."

"This is quite fascinating," Lloyd said as he had a curious look at Lelouch, CC, and Jinta, "you know, I would like to study these powers."

"So, there are geass and codes," Kaguya clarifies, "those with codes can give geass powers and that power forms based on the person's desire."

"That's correct," CC replied.

"When that person's geass matures to a certain level, they take the code, making them immortal and give geass power to others while the previous code bearer is mortal again and loses all ability and be killed by the person who took their code."

"That's correct," Jinta replied.

"I never knew any of this," Viletta said in surprise.

"Oh that's right," Kaisuke said, "even as a commander of the OSI, not even the emperor gave much detail about geass."

"You knew about Rolo's geass, did you not Viletta?" Lelouch asked.

"Rolo? You mean your little brother?" Gino asked.

"He's not Lelouch's brother, he's just a cold-blooded assassin pretending to be his brother," Nunnally pointed out with venom in her voice.

"Brother? What brother?" Cornelia asked confused.

"What is this about?" Schneizel asked confused.

"Well, actually, Rolo is an assassin from the Geass Order," Lelouch said.

"That kid that seems to follow you closely," Diethard asked.

"Yes."

"That's the place where create geass and that VV was the source there," Cornelia replied.

"Yes, that's also the place where I was held captured for a year," Jinta said.

"There is something that been bothering me, this VV said that he was my uncle but father was an only child, wasn't he? I mean, he was a child himself, there's no way he was father's older brother."

"VV was actually Vincent zi Britannia, your father's older twin brother who had geass and within a year received his code from someone called YY," Jinta explained, "he gave your father geass power and Charles's geass allowed him to rewrite a person's memory."

This shocked everyone in the room except Lelouch's group and Suzaku.

"Our father had geass as well?" Schneizel asked.

"Yes, why are you and Cornelia surprised at this?" Nunnally asked then she looked at Suzaku, "You didn't tell them Suzaku?"

Schneizel and his group looked at Suzaku.

"Kururugi, are there any more details you…'forgot' to mention?" Cornelia asked in an angry tone.

Suzaku only looked down and this caused Lelouch to twitch an eyebrow.

"This doesn't make sense Suzaku," Lelouch spoke, "you told them about my geass but you never told them about Charles."

Suzaku could only glare at the ground.

"Little Charlie ordered Suzaku to keep his mouth shut about the existence of geass," Jinta commented, "although he did tell Schneizel about Lelouch's geass."

"Little Charlie?" Schneizel asked confused.

"He's referring to our father," Lelouch clarified.

"It sounds like you knew our father quite well, what, are you going to tell us that you were close to him?" Cornelia said chuckling at the last part.

"Well, it may be hard to believe, but I once served as a guard for your grandmother, Lady Lucretia zi Britannia and her sons fifty years ago." Jinta said.

Cornelia was silent at the moment.

"What? You were a Britannian soldier?" Gino asked in disbelief.

"Are you serious? You actually worked for that monster? Are you even Japanese?" Tamaki asked losing his cool.

"_I'm so close…so close of killing this idiot!_" Jinta ranted in his head.

"How long have you known the late emperor and this VV person?" Viletta asked.

"I've known Charles and Vincent since they were kids. It was one of the best times in my long life but that changed during the Emblem of Blood." Jinta's face turned grim when he says this.

"That's right, the period where members of the royal family were assassinating each other for the throne." Schneizel clarified.

"So you've experienced that bloody period?" Kanon asked Jinta.

"Yes, it was hell on earth indeed. Lady Lucretia, whom I swore to protect lost her life protecting her sons, assassination occurred regularly, betrayals born from lies. You wouldn't know if someone was really an ally or someone who tried to kill you. That time also changed Vincent and Charles and it also one of those things that prompted them to make this attempt to change the world for their own liking."

"You're referring to the research that that my father was involve in," Schneizel said.

"Yes."

"Altering someone's memories…" Cornelia muttered, "Father had such a geass."

"Hmph, Charles used it on people so people wouldn't suspect," Lelouch said, "he used it on Nunnally, on Anya, the student council in Ashford, and me as well.

"On me?" Anya asked in shock.

"Yes Anya," Nunnally said, "he used it on you and me to make us forget about that night eight years ago when my mother was killed."

"It would seem that he's been using on constantly," Lelouch added, "have you ever felt that you can't tell through your memories or that you don't remember what happened yesterday or a few days ago."

Anya's eyes widened, "Y-yes."

"That's the result of that bastard constantly using his geass on you as well as the result of my mother's spirit residing within you as well. It pains me to say that Charles and Marianne have been distorting your memories to keep their little secret."

Cecile had her hands covering her mouth, "That's horrible, how could they do this?"

"That's…" Gino spoke, "that's just wrong." Gino recalled times that Anya has had trouble remembering things they did and places they went even though Anya had in her handheld diary.

"He used it on me as well to make me blind," Nunnally said.

"I see," Schneizel said surprised, "so it wasn't through trauma that you were blind, father used his geass to make you blind."

"Yes, although he said that he did it to protect me as well as Anya."

"I can see no way that toying people's lives with his geass is a way to protect people."

"Hey, you mentioned that the student council were affected by his geass as well," Gino said.

"Yes, Milly and others actually knows Nunnally personally," Lelouch replied, "they had their memories rewritten without their consent. Isn't that right Suzaku," Lelouch said Suzaku's name with distain.

"You're not the person who has the right to complain about being affected by geass by without consent," Suzaku countered glaring at Lelouch.

"Lelouch, you said that you were also affected by your father's geass as well, right?" Xingke asked.

"Yes," Lelouch answered, "When Suzaku turned me over to that bastard during the Black Rebellion, he used his geass on me to make me forget my original past as well as forgetting that I was Zero. It was only thanks to CC that I regain my memories."

It immediately dawned on the Black Knights.

"Wait a minute," Todoh said in surprise, "then the reason you were gone for a whole year was because…your father made you forget you were Zero. Is that what really happened to you during the Black Rebellion?"

"That's correct," Lelouch answered.

"During the Black Rebellion," Nunnally spoke, "VV took me away from Ashford Academy and told me that he was going to take me to Lelouch. But it was actually a trap to lure him away from the battle."

"I'm sure VV had waited for Lelouch at the ruins on Kamine Island to go to him but unexpected windfall intervened and had other ideas," CC said.

"That unexpected windfall was Suzaku," Jinta said.

Suzaku looked away like he didn't want to answer.

Lelouch sighed, "Okay," he paused then continued, "it was most likely when I think about it now that VV wanted to capture and either kill me or hold me captive. Suzaku however confronted me and had captured me. He dragged me in front of that bastard and he used his geass to rewrite my memories, making me forget my mother, Nunnally, the fact that I was a prince, and made me forget that I was Zero."

"I was there when Suzaku confronted Lelouch. Lelouch wanted to call a temporary truce with Suzaku but Suzaku had no interest in listening anything to what Lelouch said" Kallen said.

"And why should I? He used the Japanese for his own selfish scheme," Suzaku said justifying his reasons for his choices, "he framed Euphie, sacrificed too many lives for his vendetta."

"But by doing that, you didn't care that I was in danger," Nunnally pointed out.

"Yes I did, I said that I would protect you."

"But you also said that Lelouch's existence was a mistake."

Suzaku sighed in frustration, "It doesn't matter, I didn't want you to get caught up in Lelouch's destructive actions."

Lelouch sneered, "Oh yes, and look how it turned out. It wasn't any better now was it when she returned to Pendragon. It was the one thing that I didn't want her to go through. You may have thought that you were protecting her, but really all you did was put her in danger, constantly put in that man's hand. Hmph, I never should have expected anything from you and to think I went on my knees begging you to save Nunnally," Lelouch's tone gets dark, "and what do I get, a setup by you and Schneizel. Perhaps your position as a Knight of the Round as corrupted you."

Suzaku gritted his teeth, "Lelouch, don't you dare…"

Schneizel smiled, "Lelouch, as heart wrenching that is, it was necessary. I couldn't let you get away with the things you've done. All you needed to do was take my word, but you let your pride and notions cloud your judgment."

Lelouch slammed his fist on the table, "Don't act like you actually gave a damn. You dare talked to me about trusting you when you and Suzaku trapped me at the Kururugi Shrine."

Nunnally put her hands on Lelouch's shoulder to calm him down, "Lelouch, about that, it seems that Suzaku had no idea that Schneizel had him followed."

Lelouch looked over Nunnally with surprise, "Nunnally, what do you mean?"

"I know this is going to be hard for you to believe considering all that has happened but Suzaku did keep his end of the bargain to see you alone but Schneizel had other ideas and made it look like Suzaku betrayed you again."

Lelouch thought for a moment.

"Lelouch, you know how I can tell when someone is telling the truth and when someone is lying," Nunnally pointed out.

"Yes and after all that has happened, I know you wouldn't lie to me Nunnally," Lelouch said, "But it doesn't matter."

"Lelouch?"

"It doesn't matter…" Lelouch sat in his seat while glaring daggers at Suzaku and Schneizel.

Suzaku simply shook his head, "_You're right Lelouch, it doesn't really matter._"

**The meeting continues…that's all I know for sure. Next is that Jinta gives his reason why he helped Lelouch.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Code Geass does not belong to me at all. This is purely fan based for entertainment and how entertaining it has been.

**A/N: **It took me too long for me to bring his chapter up, too many personal problems going on with me as well as school assignments taking much of my time. I can't say that all have been solved but I'm trying to make sure it doesn't weigh me down. As for the chapter, I'm not sure about I feel about it but here it is.

**Chapter 19**

Rolo regained conscious and found that he was in a room. He wondered what happened to him, then he recalled of the attacked he suffered at the hands of Jinta.

"Damn," Rolo cursed, "that bastard…"

Rolo soon realized that he was tied up and the rope that he was binding to was tight. He tried to break free but was not successful.

"Big brother…" Rolo muttered, "everything I've done has been for you, so why are you angry, I can't believe he's letting those people manipulate him…I need to find a way out and get Lelouch away…yes, it will be just like before…you'll see…"

**The Conference Room**

As Nunnally had calmed Lelouch down, the discussion continued.

"How long do you plan to continue with this?" Schneizel asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch asked.

"This whole charade."

"What do you by 'this whole charade'?" Nunnally asked.

"Come now, look, I don't understand why you're wasting our time with this nonsense. It is quite obvious what you're trying to do."

"Oh, and what would that be your royal serpent-ness?" Kaisuke asked sarcastically.

Schneizel ignored Kaisuke's obvious insult and continued, "It's obvious that you're trying to gain pity with your sad stories. Well too bad, it won't work on us."

"That's right," Cornelia interjected, "it doesn't change the fact that your geass killed Euphie. You won't get any forgiveness from Schneizel and me."

"You under minded others with your geass, those cannot and will not be ignored," Kanon added.

"Don't forget Lelouch," Schneizel spoke holding out his little recorder, "this is the disturbing confession you made to Suzaku about what you did."

Schneizel plays the recorder.

'_Lelouch, did you use your geass on Euphie?'_

'_Yes…'_

'_To massacre the Japanese?'_

'_I gave the command.'_

Schneizel ended the recording.

"That's the proof, the proof that he used his geass on Princess Euphemia and orchestrated the slaughter," Ohgi said to Xingke.

Kaguya turned and gave Lelouch a serious look, "Lelouch, is this all true?"

Lelouch nodded, "Yes, it is true. I won't deny it, what was said in the recording was the truth. But something is bothering me."

"Oh no you don't," Ohgi said in anger, "you are not going to try to weasel out of this. You just admitted to the recording-"

"That's not it," Lelouch interrupted, "what I'm wondering is that if that is all of the recording."

"What do you mean?" Kanon asked.

"There was more to that conversation so is that all you had or are you refusing to play the rest?"

"It doesn't matter," Schneizel said, "we have what we needed to hear."

"Play the rest," Jinta said suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf? I said play…the…rest of the recorder."

"Absolutely not, give me one good reason why I should?"

"I just want to hear the rest of the recording, unless, that little so-called 'confession' is really all you have."

"Ridiculous," Schneizel stated as he put the recorder away.

"So, is that it?" Jinta asked.

"It's more than enough," Schneizel stated.

Nunnally glared at her half-brother then looked over to Suzaku, "Suzaku, does it bother that the little confession is all have? Aren't you a little offended that my brother set you up when you were will to actually work with Lelouch to stop the war?"

"Regardless of how Sir Kururugi feels, it makes no differences," Kanon interjected.

"Suzaku, I know that when Lelouch 'confessed' to you on some of the actions he took, you knew that he was lying."

"Nunnally, how could you possibly know that?" Schneizel asked, "I suppose Suzaku told you himself."

"Yes, he did."

"How do you know it's not a lie?" Cornelia asked just out of curiosity while Suzaku felt offended that Cornelia would even ask such question.

"I just know." Nunnally knew the truth from touching Suzaku's hand back on Kamine Island but she figured that Schneizel and Cornelia would wave off as a lie or they would accuse Nunnally as being delusional.

"In any case, that recording is no good anyway," Jinta stated.

Most everyone in the conference was shocked at Jinta's statement.

"Now I'm starting to wonder if you're actually sane Mr. Kuromaki, this recording proves of the heinous act he did."

"You did hear the intentions that they had, right?" Jinta asked.

"Hmm, the intentions to stop the war?" Kaguya asked confused.

"They had planned to stop the war together and rescue Nunnally but Schneizel here ruined all that," Kaisuke said glaring at the blond second prince.

Xingke ponders this, "Lelouch, is this why you were taking so long to get to the battle."

Lelouch simply nodded.

"But seriously, I am shocked," Jinta spoke.

"And what exactly are you shock about?" Minami asked.

"I'm shocked that you, the core members of the Black Knights, would just take in a recording, a recording that could have been constructed in their way to only play what they wanted you to hear."

"How dare you," Cornelia interjected with an angry tone, "this recording is in no way a fake."

"I didn't say it was fake, I'm saying that it Schneizel purposely cut out the rest of that conversation or that he's too scare to let the others hear the rest."

"Hm, that is a possibility," Kallen added.

Schneizel sighed then looked over to his aide, "Kanon, bring out the folder.

"Yes," Kanon obliged and brought the folder toward Lelouch and the others.

"What's this?" Lelouch asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hm, that folder contains pictures of people we've suspected that you used your geass on," Schneizel answered.

Lelouch opened up the folders and looked at the pictures. The others in his group joined in and looked at the pictures as well; the pictures of the people Lelouch used his geass on.

Kallen, Jinta, and Kaisuke looked closer at the pictures. Xingke, Kaguya, and Tianzi looked over the photos as well. They were shocked to see Gao Hai among the pictures. Gino and Anya were surprised to see Shirley and Viletta among the pictures as well.

"I find it surprising that you got photos of people Lelouch used his geass on exactly," Jinta said.

"Well, that's just to show that our intelligence network is that accurate," Kanon bragged.

"_Yeah sure, intelligence network called Suzaku and possibly the files of OSI and the Geass Order_," Kaisuke said in his head.

"With all of this, you may have geassed all of here and made us follow you," Ohgi said.

"Even Schneizel and the other could be under your geass and not know about," Tamaki added.

Lelouch and his group's eyes were widened with surprise.

"Excuse me?" Lelouch blurted with shock.

"Are you serious?" Nunnally asked in shock then looked at Schneizel who cleared his throat.

"Schneizel," Lelouch spoke, "if you were under my geass, there's no way you would be able to convince the Black Knights to betray me."

"It can't be helped," CC interjected, "since he already had the core members wrapped around his fingers with his 'evidence', he probably figured that saying anything would get them to believe him."

"But still, it is a fact that this bastard used his geass on us on well," Chiba interjected in anger.

"He never used is geass on any of us," Kallen defended.

"Your words mean nothing to us at this point Kozuki," Todoh countered.

"For all we know, you would say anything to defend this monster," Ohgi added.

"Hmph, that's correct," Cornelia stated and Schneizel and Kanon nodded.

"Well Lelouch," Suzaku spoke eying his long time friend, "you're going to have a hard time to prove them wrong. Not that you could anyway."

Lelouch simply grinned, "You think so?"

"Hm? Do you have a way to prove otherwise?" Xianglin asked.

Lelouch turned his attention to Jeremiah and Jeremiah and the others in his group realized what former prince had in mind.

"Oh, you're going have him do _that_?" Nunnally asked.

"Oh, I think that would work?" Jinta said.

"It would remove doubts when we use it on the two," Kallen added and Kaisuke and Sayoko nodded.

"All right," Lelouch said, "Jeremiah, if you will please…"

"Yes, my lord," Jeremiah obliged willingly.

"What's going on?" Diethard asked suspiously.

"What are you planning to do now?" Schneizel asked glaring at Lelouch's group.

"You'll see," Lelouch answered, "as we know, Anya and Suzaku are still affected by geass. We know that for sure."

"Yes, what's your point?" Gino asked.

"As you know, with my geass as well as the late Charles zi Britannia, it affected their memories of how this happened to them and the reason they know now is that someone told them. So with that in mind, my loyal knight, Jeremiah Gottwald, is going to perform a cancelling effect."

"A cancelling effect?" Suzaku asked in confusion, "Lelouch, what are you talking about?"

"You'll see Suzaku, Jeremiah is going to get rid of something that you hate. Jeremiah, do it."

"Yes," Jeremiah obliged and at that moment active his geass canceller in the entire room.

**That's it for now. The next chapter is the effect of Jeremiah's geass canceller and reason for Clovis's order for the massacre in Shinjuku.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I do not, I repeat, do not have anything to do with the anime, Code Geass, so there.

**A/N: **I know that I said that this would conclude the meeting but I figured that I could do that in the next chapter so I re-edited the closing statement from my last chapter. I also like to thank those all who supported this fanfic so far. My hope is that I will get the next chapter done faster. I can only hope though for I'm not as fast as I was in posting chapters for Changing Course in the past.

**Chapter 20**

Jeremiah activated his geass canceller in the entire conference room. After the quick blue flash died, Suzaku, Cornelia, Anya, and Viletta felt the effects. Kallen smiled on the inside. She knew what was going on from the expression of their faces. Right before they had headed to their means of transportation on Kamine Island, Kallen actually asked Jeremiah to use his geass canceller on her just to clear any lingering doubts. Jeremiah complied and when the effects took place on Kallen, she was shocked of the command Lelouch gave her, to answer questions he had regarding her affiliation with the Ohgi's resistance cell and her reason why she would she was involved. When it dawned on her, she realized why it seemed that Zero, no, Lelouch had known a bit about her intentions. It made sense. Although she was a bit annoyed, she was relieved to know that Lelouch didn't use his geass to make her loyal to him. Any small remaining doubt Kallen Kozuki had about her feelings towards Lelouch Lamperouge had vanished.

In the conference room, there were surprised looks on the faces of Suzaku, Viletta, Anya, and Cornelia. It was like they woken up from long dream.

"What in the world?" Viletta asked in shock.

Ohgi had a concern look over his girlfriend, "Chigusa, what's wrong?"

"Well, do remember something back at Shinjuku?" Lelouch asked which earned him glares from the Black Knights and Viletta.

"Yes," Viletta answered and took a deep breath, "you stole my knightmare and had me give you my code to start it up. You took my gun as well."

"Well, you now remember," Lelouch responded.

"Shinjuku?" Kaisuke asked, "Did you participate in that damn massacre?" His glare was focused on Viletta.

Viletta was caught off guard but answered none the less, "Yes, I was giving order to annihilate Shinjuku, as was Jeremiah." She pointed at Jeremiah and the cyborg simply nodded.

Kaisuke gritted his teeth in anger, "Under orders from Clovis no less."

"What the hell?" Tamaki spoke in shock and anger, "Ohgi, you're shacking with a woman who took part in the slaughter in Shinjuku?"

"Tamaki, that's enough," Ohgi responded.

Kaisuke pulled out a katana from his long coat and suddenly charged at Suzaku who didn't react fast enough to Kaisuke's speed. Kaisuke had the blade of his katana at Suzaku's throat. Suzaku was stunned at what just transpired and everyone else was surprised as well except for Lelouch and Jinta who had grins on their faces.

"What…the…hell?" Suzaku spoke.

Kaisuke chuckled, "Notice anything different Kururugi?"

Suzaku's eyes widened, "I didn't react like I normally would have when my life is in danger," the Knight of Seven began to realize, "wait, does that mean that…?"

"That's correct," Lelouch spoke, "the geass command I placed on you that forces you to live has been removed."

"Otherwise, you would have reacted quickly against Kaisuke's attack," Jinta added.

"You should be happy Suzaku, that 'curse' I put on you is no longer with you."

Kallen began to grin, "That means you won't have that geass command to save you next we face each other on the battlefield." Kallen was grinning while thinking way she may kill the traitor knight.

"Of course, if you want, you can simply go kill yourself like you wanted to do before but let me tell you that ending your life is not a way to atone like you so foolishly think," Jinta added, "it's nothing more but a way to run away from your problems."

Suzaku only glared at them.

"I guess you won't be so hard to kill, Kururugi," Todoh interjected.

"Todoh-sensei!" Suzaku blurted in surprise.

"So does that mean that-" Cecile was about to say her thoughts.

"I remember!" Anya blurted out all of a sudden.

Everyone turned their attention to the Knight of Six.

"Anya, what is it?" Gino asked concerned for his young friend.

"That night," Anya replied, "that night, in the Aries Villa, Lady Marianne was meeting with a little boy. I couldn't make out the whole conversation but the next thing I saw was Lady Marianne being gunned down by that boy."

"You witness that incident?" Gino asked in surprise.

Anya simply nodded, "I was called in to the throne room by the emperor the next day and said things to me and my mind went fuzzy," the Knight of Six, "in fact, every time he called me in the throne room, he would say things and my mind would get fuzzy and I would leave not remembering the night before."

"Anya…" Gino muttered.

Anya looked at Lelouch and Nunnally, "It's true, isn't it? The things you said…it's the result of geass."

The vi Britannia siblings nodded.

"I'm remembering a lot in my past, I remember the things I did," she looked over her handheld diary, "yes, I remember everything I did in here, even from the things nine years ago." Anya then remembered something and looked at Lelouch.

Lelouch looked nervous when Anya stared right at him, "Anya?"

Anya switched to a photo and showed it to Lelouch, "I'm certain that this is you."

Lelouch and his group saw the picture of a young Lelouch when he was living in Britannia.

**Unknown Meeting Room somewhere in Britannia**

Bismarck Waldstein, the Knight of One was pacing around. He was waiting patiently for two things, Gino's call and the arrival of another Knight of Round who were going to assist him to avenge the late Emperor Charles. The door opened and Dorothea Ernst, the Knight of Four appeared. The one-eyed knight turned his attention.

"Bismarck, Jarvis is here," the Knight of Four announced.

A man went in and wore a Knight of the Round uniform with a red cloak who had short brown hair and light blue eyes. Dorothea excused herself out.

"Jarvis Trenton, Knight of Eight, welcome back," Bismarck greeted.

"It's good to be back," Jarvis replied, "Now what is it I'm hearing that his majesty is missing and what has become the Ragnarok Connection? Did someone get in his way?"

"Yes, well about that…" Bismarck responded and he started explaining the recent events to the Knight of Eight.

**Ikaruga's Conference Room**

As things went on, Tamaki decided to speak.

"Hey," Tamaki spoke, "I don't feel any different."

"Yeah, neither do I," Minami added.

"I don't feel anything different as well," Sugiyama added.

"I recall what happened at the day at the Tokyo Settlement," Cornelia said and looked at Lelouch, "you were asking me questions regarding your mother's death."

Lelouch simply nodded.

"I don't get it," Ohgi said, "if Chigusa and the others are able to recall their memories when they were geassed, why can't we?"

"Yeah, why haven't we got cured from geass?" Tamaki asked in a demanding tone.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kallen asked who looked annoyed about the idiotic questions.

"Of course, it just means that Zero never used his geass on us," Rakshata concluded while smoking her pipe.

"W-what?" Ohgi asked in surprise.

"Are you that shocked?" Kallen asked, "Is it really that hard to believe Zero never used his geass to make us loyal to him?"

"It is true that my brother wants to control but he never saw it fit control his own subordinates through geass," Nunnally stated, "you all followed him only by your own wills."

"There you go, if that doesn't show proof that I didn't use my geass on any of you, then I don't know what will," Lelouch said.

"How about you Schneizel? Do you still want to continue saying that Lelouch may have used his geass on you?" Nunnally asked with venom.

"Nunnally, please, the way you're acting doesn't suit you," Schneizel said trying to calm her down and change the subject.

"I just have a little advice for you big brother, next time you want to make such claims, make sure you have all the facts. If you had, you would have known more about geass than what you had presented."

"The same goes to you Vile-etta," Kallen interjected, "although I guess it can't be helped since you weren't giving enough information by the emperor."

Viletta huffed at Kallen statement.

"What was that anyway? What happened?" Cecile asked.

"That was me that activated the geass canceller," Jeremiah answered pointing his left eye, "this thing on my left eye."

"Geass Canceller?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, a product of the Code-R project."

"Code-R? Wait…that's…"

"Yes, the project that Clovis and Bartley were involved using me as a test subject," CC clarified.

There was a gasps in the room.

"C-Clovis? What are you talking about?" Cornelia asked.

CC sighed and continued, "Kallen, do you remember the day that you and some of your 'comrades' stole the canister that was believed to be poison gas?"

"Yeah," Kallen answered, "Nagata and I infiltrated Clovis's lab and stole the canister."

"Yeah, that operation in which led to Nagata's death," Ohgi added bitter of that event.

"What you all don't realize is that it wasn't poison gas that was inside, it was me that was in there," CC said and it earned surprised gasps in the room.

"I'm sure you recall Suzaku, you discovered that little fact yourself and you were shot for asking questions and refusing to kill me," Lelouch stated.

Suzaku nodded, "Yeah, I remember."

"So you were in that canister CC?" Ohgi asked.

"That's right," CC answered.

"Clovis didn't want anyone to know his dirty little secret for he was afraid of simply being disinherited, so in desperation to make sure CC's existence didn't become public knowledge, he order the massacre in Shinjuku," Jinta said.

"NO!" Cornelia shouted, "That's not true, Clovis would never do that! He was trying to end the terrorists who planned to use poison gas," she glared at Lelouch, "you killed our brother just start a war against Britannia and now you would disgrace his memory by making up these lies! Just how low are willing to go!"

Schneizel, Kanon, and most of the core members of the Black Knights nodded in agreement.

"Damn you Cornelia…" Lelouch muttered as he was glaring back at his sister but stop as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see Kaisuke who placed his hand, "Kaisuke…"

"Allow me," Kaisuke said.

"I take it you have something," Lelouch spoke.

Kaisuke nodded and turned his attention to opposing side, "It's not surprising of the reaction you gave Cornelia but you're going have to face facts. I have proof of what Jinta just said."

Cornelia scoffed, "Oh really?"

"Cornelia," Nunnally spoke, "everything that we have told you so far has been the truth. There would be no gain for us to lie at this point."

Cornelia gritted her teeth, "Nunnally…you…"

"You can hate me all you want big sister but I'm just letting you know."

Kaisuke pulled out a disk, "What I have in my hand is the data of the project that was kept in the OSI station in Ashford Academy."

"What? But how did you…?" Viletta asked in shock.

"I snuck in the building in Ashford Academy and obtain the data."

"But how?" Lelouch asked, "I never knew that data existed."

"It was kept well hidden in the computer, I even had a bit of a hard time, getting access but I knew it was there." Kaisuke paused a bit, "Say, I would like to activate this and I don't see some sort of projector here."

"We can head to the bridge and use the projector there," Xingke suggested.

"Very well," Kaguya agreed, "to the bridge then."

Almost everyone in the conference room agreed except for some people but would go regardless as they saw they was no pointing in arguing against the notion.

**Ikaruga's Bridge**

The people were in the bridge and Kaisuke put in the disk in a CD Rom. Kaisuke accessed the contents of the disk and well enough showed all the data of the Code-R Project that was being conducted with CC as the test subject and Clovis and Bartley overseeing the project. The expressions on most of people on their faces were shown of shock. Cornelia, Schneizel, and Kanon were surprised to see what Clovis had gotten involved in. Schneizel was aware only a little bit what Clovis and Bartley were doing but not even he was aware of how far and deep Clovis and Bartley were proceeding in the project.

"This…this is why Prince Clovis ordered the massacre in Shinjuku," Minami said in surprise.

"All of this just so no one would know what he was doing?" Sugiyama spoke in distraught.

"Can you imagine how many innocent people were killed that day?" Jinta asked, "All this just keep a secret and not wanted to be disinherited."

"It can't be…" Cornelia muttered still having a hard time to believe.

"It was bad enough that the Japanese had to go through one massacre in one of the ghettos and to think that you, Cornelia, wanted to re-create that trauma at Saitama."

"That's right," Kallen muttered, "Cornelia did the same thing just to draw out Zero."

"I did that to punish the terrorists in that area and the people weren't innocent for harboring them," Cornelia quickly defended and then pointed her finger at Lelouch, "all in all, Zero did show up after all."

"But still sister, how many unarmed civilians were killed for your prejudice agenda," Nunnally asked, "Just how many lives were destroyed just because you didn't see them as people like Clovis thought when gave the order for the massacre in Shinjuku?"

"You say you were punishing those people for harboring terrorists?" Kaisuke asked, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe that the terrorists were hiding in Saitama without the residents' knowledge? Did it ever occur to you that not all Japanese condone terrorism but were killed anyway simply because they were the same race?"

"It didn't occurred to you, did it Cornelia?" Jinta spoke with distain, "Because you had already made up your mind of what you thought about them. You, Clovis, and most of Britannians didn't see us Japanese as people who are made of flesh and blood like you."

Cornelia gritted her teeth and looked away.

"Do you want to know what else is sad?" CC asked.

"What?" Cornelia asked.

"What sad is that Charles was aware of the project Clovis was doing. In fact, he practically handed me over to him without Clovis really knowing it."

**That's the end of this chapter. The next chapter Lelouch answers for the people he used geass and explain the circumstances and the meeting concludes. What will Lelouch and his party do afterward? Find out in the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass, but that's the benefit of writing fanfics of it.

**A/N: **My apologies for the delay for the chapter. Imagination juices were not flowing so much and I've been trying to figure out how to set things up in this chapter. If some things in this chapter seems off or vague, well, I apologize and I may fix it.

**Chapter 21**

"What do you mean?" Cornelia asked, "You're saying my father knew what Clovis and Bartley were doing?"

"That's right," CC replied, "I was captured six years ago by members of Geass Order and I was sent directly to Bartley and Clovis by Charles's order."

"But why?"

"It could be curiosity on his part to see if it would benefit his main plan," Jinta answered, "to make a legion of immortal geass soldiers."

"Immortal geass soldiers?" Viletta asked.

"Most likely," Jeremiah responded.

All in the bridge were taking in the information.

"So what you're saying is that my father manipulated Clovis to work on this Code-R project just to see if it would benefit him for his goals?" Schneizel asked.

"Pretty much," Jinta answered, "although I guess for some time Charles lost interest when the Ragnarok plan was near fruition but of course, your uncle Vincent did wanted to see the project finish.

Cornelia and Schneizel were too shocked to ask anymore. It was a reminder to them that their late father had been pulling the strings and had been aware of the things that were happening and chose not to anything thing and it made them upset.

"So in other words, that man even had Clovis under his wraps," Lelouch said, "Clovis was worried about being exposed when he didn't have a clue of the fact that man was already aware of what was going on. The massacre that Clovis ordered, he was too ignorant of the destruction he caused."

"Lelouch, did you really kill your brother Clovis to stop the senseless slaughter?" Suzaku asked suddenly.

"Why are you asking him?" Cornelia asked in rage.

Suzaku ignored the raging princess and continued, "Lelouch, it's very frustrating of not hearing the whole truth."

"Suzaku, just what are getting at?" Gino asked.

"You want me to give the real truth," Lelouch spoke.

"How will we know he won't lie or leave out some details," Gino replied.

"It just as Nunnally said," Suzaku replied with a serious tone, "they have been giving us the truth so far."

"Even so, that doesn't mean that they'll continue to be truthful," Kanon said.

"I can assure you all that any questions you give now, you will get honest answers," Sayoko replied in a serious tone while glaring at the opposing parties.

Lelouch thought about this for a bit. He then had an idea popped up in his head.

"What if I geassed myself to answer all your questions truthfully?" Lelouch suggested.

Every single person in the Ikaruga's bridge was stunned at the former prince's suggestion.

"Did I hear right?" Xingke asked, "Did you suggest of geassing yourself?"

"That's right," Lelouch said, "I geass myself to answer any more questions you all have. I'm not immune to answering them truthfully. Any questions you have and I will be compelled answer them truthfully."

"Lelouch, are sure you want to do it this way?" CC asked.

"Is this what you want Lelouch?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, after all, neither of us have anything to lose." Lelouch said determined, "After all, I'll be geassing myself, they will be getting nothing but the whole truth from me."

Jinta and Kaisuke were thinking about Lelouch's suggestion while the core members of the Black Knights, Viletta, and Schneizel and his group thought about it. Nunnally, Jeremiah, and Sayoko thought about Lelouch's suggestion as well and then figured that it would be a good idea with the hope that any lingering doubts that Schneizel and the others could still try to place.

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Viletta asked suspiciously.

Kallen glared at the dark skinned Britannian, "Yes, why? Afraid that you have nothing left to use against him?"

Viletta returned the glare but spoke softly, "Do what you want."

."All right, first, I'm going to need a mirror," Lelouch requested.

"Does anyone have a mirror on them or is there somewhere where we can get one?" Jinta asked.

**Unknown Meeting Room somewhere in Britannia**

Bismarck had just finished informing Jarvis of the events that occurred on Kamine Island and explained the fate of the man they were extremely loyal to.

"I see," Jarvis said, "so his majesty is really gone."

"Unfortunately," Bismarck replied.

The Knight of Eight gritted his teeth his anger, "How dare they…those ungrateful fools dare destroy the dreams of Emperor Charles and Empress Marianne."

"We will mount a plan of attack against them as soon as Gino returns."

"But wouldn't that be a problem?" Jarvis asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"A problem you say?" Bismarck raised his own eyebrow.

"Yes, from what you're telling me, Gino is at the Black Knights' flagship, no doubt hearing what's been going on. If he hears what's his majesty been really doing, what wouldn't that keep him from helping us? You know, change sides."

"Yes, that did cross my mind, but it's not something to worry about, after all, I already told him that no matter what he hears at that meeting, if he decides not assist us, there would be consequences to him and his family. He would forever be branded as a traitor to Britannia."

"Would that really keep him in line?"

Bismarck nodded.

"All right, but what should we do about Kururugi? You know that Prince Schneizel is keeping him close. There's no doubt in my mind that assassinating the emperor was either his idea or he allowed Kururugi to carry it out."

"We'll deal with Kururugi and Prince Schneizel when the time comes."

Jarvis crossed his arms, "I guess my only question now when and where shall we counter?" The Knight of Eight realized something as well, "Wait, what about Anya as well?"

"Well, since Empress Marianne no longer inhabits Anya's body, we can't really expect her to help us."

"But why?"

Bismarck sighed, "Jarvis, you know why?"

**Conference Room in the Flagship, Ikaruga**

Everyone went back to the conference room and a mirror was given to Lelouch by Rakshata.

Everyone in the room waited in anticipation for Lelouch actually geassing himself to answer any remaining questions truthfully. Lelouch was facing one side of the room while everyone else was facing the other side of the room just to clear out any doubts.

"Okay Lelouch, are you ready?" Jinta asked.

Lelouch nodded, "It's time."

"Okay brother, anytime you're ready." Nunnally added.

Some of the people in the room were left with their thoughts.

"_Is this really happening?_" Ohgi asked in his head.

"_I never would've thought that Lelouch would use his own geass on himself_," Suzaku said in his head.

"_If Lelouch is actually willing to go this far_," Schneizel said in his head, "_…damn…_"

Lelouch held the small mirror in to his eye level and removed the purple contact lenses from his eyes revealing his geass.

Gino was amazed, "So that's geass…"

"So that's what that power looks like," Cornelia muttered while glaring.

"It's just as Sir Kururugi described," Kanon added.

"Hold on," CC said suddenly while clutching her Cheese-kun plushy.

Everyone looked at CC.

"What is it CC?" Lelouch asked wondering what it was about.

"Nothing much," CC said plainly, "just to let you know that there's no need to add the dramatics where giving yourself the command."

Lelouch was confused as was everyone one else until Jinta realized.

"Oh, you mean none of the 'Lelouch vi Britannia commands you' bit," Jinta said.

"That's it," CC replied.

"Oh yes," Nunnally said, "um please brother, none of that please."

"I must agree that it is not needed at the moment," Jeremiah added.

"Just a simple command, that's all Master Lelouch," Sayoko added.

Lelouch looked at the other dumbfound and a bit embarrassed.

"Lelouch, it's just that well…." Kallen spoke, "it's too much"

Lelouch shook his head, " I don't believe this," Lelouch paused and was upset because that was exactly what he was going to do but it looks like they were on to him."

"What exactly is this about?" Xingke asked.

"Yes, what do you mean by dramatics?" Xianglin asked.

"Is there some sort of way Lelouch activates his geass?" Kaguya asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it," Nunnally said.

"It's nothing really," Kallen added.

"It must be different for those of nobility," CC added.

Almost everyone else in the room was confused and looked at Lelouch with confused looks.

"Uh, don't worry about," Lelouch said who was a bit annoyed.

Lelouch began geassing himself using the mirror, "Answer any questions that anyone in this room have."

The mirror reflected the geass right back at Lelouch and the effect took on Lelouch and the red rims circled around his eyes. Lelouch looked up and just stood there looking content.

Jinta nodded, "Okay, now shall we start?"

"But is it going to be okay?" Cecile asked.

"Let's see," Gino said and walked towards Lelouch, "Lelouch, where are the gambling spots that you usually go to?"

"Manors of various noblemen and underground gambling's spots in various businesses," Lelouch answered indifferently.

"Why would you gamble?" Cornelia asked suddenly not happy that her 'vile' younger brother would participate to in such events.

"For money to mostly take care of Nunnally, to make sure she is comfortably."

Schneizel and Cornelia were shocked at the revelation.

"Lelouch was doing whatever it took to make sure we were taken care of," Nunnally stated.

"I see…" Cornelia muttered as she and Schneizel recalled a little of what Nunnally told them back when she was reunited back to the royal family.

Other people in the conference room looked at each other before someone began. Suzaku nodded, "I think this is credible."

Suzaku looked at Lelouch and was amazed and thought, "_I still can't believe that Lelouch would be willing to go through with this._"

"So, does anyone one want to start first with their question or questions?" Jinta asked looking back at the others.

"Lelouch, are you the one who killed Shirley?" Suzaku asked.

"No I did not," the geassed Lelouch answered.

"Do you know who did?"

"Yes, it was Rolo."

"Suzaku, you already heard this at Kamine Island, why-" Nunnally was asking but cut herself off when she guesses what he was doing.

"Yes, I see it's legit," Suzaku said, "You were saying on Kamine Island that Rolo had killed Shirley. I know Lelouch would never truly admit to me what happened to Shirley. If Lelouch was truly geassed to tell the truth, then there would be no way for him to leave out any details."

"Interesting, so you do know how to use your head sometimes," Kallen commented.

Suzaku was about to retort but Gino spoke up, "Hey, so Shirley didn't commit suicide?"

"No, Shirley would have never done that," Suzaku answered, "but that doesn't change the fact that it was under Lelouch's orders," the Knight of Seven turned his attention towards Lelouch, "Wasn't it under your orders that Shirley was killed?"

"No, it wasn't." Suzaku was shock and taken back as he was sure that Lelouch made had her killed.

"W-What? Are you saying Rolo acted on his own?" Gino asked surprised.

"Yes."

Anya walked up to Lelouch, "Were you upset that Rolo killed Shirley?"

"Yes." Lelouch answered.

"If that's how you felt, then why didn't do anything about it?" Gino asked with an angry tone.

"I tried, two times, to eliminate Rolo."

"When?" Suzaku asked shocked.

"The first time during the raid on the Geass Order, I planted a bomb on Rolo's knightmare frame and intended to blow it up while he was fighting VV. That plan failed when Cornelia's unexpected interference prevented it. The second time was during the Second Battle of Tokyo, I intended to eliminate Rolo after he finished his job rescuing Nunnally from the government bureau."

"You were willing to do this to avenge Shirley?" Viletta asked curiously.

"Yes," Lelouch answered.

"_I guess Shirley's death wasn't really Lelouch's fault,_" Suzaku thought feeling ashamed.

"I knew Lelouch would never cause Shirley's death," Kallen said.

"Yeah I guess," Suzaku said quietly.

"Okay then," Cornelia spoke, "what I want to know is why did you kill Euphie?" Cornelia didn't bother to keep her rage in check.

"To stop her from killing anymore people." Lelouch answered.

"Of course…you damn…"

"Wait…" Kaguya called out.

"What?" Cornelia asked with venom in her voice.

Kaguya turned her attention to Lelouch, "Lelouch, did you intend to geass Princess Euphemia to cause the massacre at the Special Administrative Zone?"

"No I did not," Lelouch answered in monotone.

Some of the people in the conference room where about to rebuke his statement, calling him a liar.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Jinta screamed, "Need I remind you all that Lelouch is under the powers of his own geass to tell the truth."

Most of the people were gritting their teeth.

"Okay then, as I recalled, Zero asked Princess Euphemia to speak to her in private." Todoh said make sure he kept his cool, "Lelouch, what happened when you and Princess Euphemia met with each other at the Special Zone?"

"Euphie and I went to talk."

**Flashback: In the bridge of the G1 within the SAZ, one year ago**

"Even though the cameras are off, you're still being extremely careful, aren't you?" Euphie asked as Lelouch turned off all the power in the G1.

"I have been in hiding for a long time due to a certain empire I'm afraid," Lelouch stated as he took off his mask. He took out a needle gun and pointed at his half-sister, "This is a needle gun made from ceramic and bamboo. It can't be picked up on a metal detector."

"Lelouch, you would never shoot me, would you?" Euphie plainly asked.

"No," Lelouch answered, "I would never do that; you'll be doing the shooting Euphie."

"Huh?" Euphie was a bit disturbed of her half-brother's response.

Lelouch, on the other hand, felt that this was the only way to do things. He refused to receive 'hand outs' from anyone, no matter how much good intention behind it.

"This ceremony is being broadcast globally and the world is going to witness you, a Britannian princess, shoot Zero," Lelouch stated, "What do you think will happen next?"

"Rioting would break out, I imagine," Euphie answered.

"Right, Zero will become a martyr tricked into a deathtrap and instantly your popularity will crash to earth."

"What kind of nonsense are you saying? You should just help me rebuild Japan…"

"If you force it upon us from up high, then you're just as bad as Clovis was."

Euphie was taken aback by what Lelouch was saying.

Lelouch continued, "All task at hand have been cleared. After hovering near death, Zero will be met with cheers when he makes a miraculously recovery because people don't give a damn about reason but nobody can resist miracles," Lelouch flipped the needle gun and extended to Euphie, "now take the gun."

"Huh," Euphie uttered still confused on what Lelouch was planning.

"There can only be one messiah you understand and when the people realize that you're a false one, they'll-"

Lelouch didn't get to finish because of the sudden pain he felt from his left eye and he fell on one knee. Euphemia began to worry for her brother and went to make sure he was okay but Lelouch slapped her hands away from her angrily.

"Stop it!" Lelouch demanded as he got up still covering his left eye, "Stop giving me your pity!" He began to look at his sister with contempt, "Stop giving me your charity!"

Euphie only had look of concern.

Lelouch continued ranting, "This is something I have to achieve on my own and so for that, I shall now stain your hands with blood Euphemia li Britannia!" Lelouch started activating his geass.

"That isn't my name, I renounced it!" Euphie declared with passion.

Lelouch was caught off guard by Euphie's declaration and deactivated his geass.

"There'll probably be a formal announcement issued by the homeland about it any day now, but I've given up my claim to the throne."

Lelouch was shocked to hear his sister's words, "But why? It isn't because you accepted Zero, is it?"

"Well of course, I had to pay the price for doing something so selfish, those are the consequences," Euphie answered with a smile.

Lelouch was surprise but kept his composure, "Yes, but it wasn't difficult to give that up, was it? And I suppose you did it for my sake."

Euphie chuckled, "As conceited as you ever were but no, I did it for Nunnally.

"_For Nunnally?_" Lelouch asked in his head.

Euphie turned her back, "She told me herself, 'all I want is to be with my brother and that's all that matters, I want nothing more'".

"For that petty reason?"

The third princess turned to face the mask less Zero, "That's right Lelouch, that's how I made up my mind. It made me stop and reflect what was truly important to me in life. Do you understand now? I'm not giving up anything that has significant meaning or real worth to me and you don't need to worry, I won't tell anyone about you."

Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle, "And Cornelia?"

"It's not like we'll never see each other again."

"Euphie, you are a fool, an amazing fool."

"I know I'm as smart as you Lelouch, I've never been able to beat you in games or study, however-"

"However," Lelouch interrupted softly, "in your usual rash fashion, you've managed to win all of it. When I think of you, I don't visualized a Sub-Viceroy or a princess, I only see the plain little Euphie who you used to be."

"Then will you join plain little Euphie and help her?" Euphie asked as she extended her hand.

Lelouch considered the notion and saw the determination on Euphie's face, "You are…you are the worst opponent I have ever faced," Lelouch took Euphie's hand as being ready to cooperate, "you win."

Euphie was a bit surprised.

"I'll amend my plans to help out your special zone," Lelouch said and that made Euphie very happy, "ah, but not as your subordinate, all right?"

"All right," Euphie replied in glee, "though you haven't got very much faith in me, have you?"

"Hm?" Lelouch uttered.

"Did you honestly believe that by simply threatening me I would shoot you?"

"Oh no, you got it all wrong. When I really want people to follow my orders, they will not resist me, whether to shoot me, to grant pardon to Suzaku, or any order at all."

Euphie couldn't help but find it silly, "Oh now you're being silly, stop playing with me."

"I'm serious," Lelouch replied unaware that his geass was starting to activate, "for example, if I told you to kill all the Japanese, it wouldn't matter how you felt about."

Lelouch's geass affected Euphie without his knowledge and the command began to take hold on her.

Euphie gasped as she felt something evil was taken hold of her to do something terrible, "No, don't make me do it please," she was trying to fight the horrific command that was invading her mind and body, "I'm not…"

Lelouch didn't know was going with his half-sister.

"I'm not going to do it please," Euphie continued to struggle against it, "I don't want to kill them."

Lelouch gasped, "Did I…?" Lelouch realized that his geass activated and gave the command to Euphie to commit genocide.

"You're right," Euphie said suddenly in a monotone voice, "I have to kill all the Japanese."

Lelouch was horrified when he realized what just happened, "_I've become like Mao, I can't control my geass power._" Lelouch kneeled down to Euphie, "Forget the order that I gave you!"

Lelouch's words were on deaf ears as Euphie picked up the needle gun.

"Wait Euphie, don't!" Lelouch called to her as she ran outside.

**Flashback End**

"By the time I went to try the stop her, it was too late," Lelouch said finishing his story.

"Too late to stop her since she shot the first shot and ordered soldiers to do the same," Jinta spoke, "Is that right?"

"Yes."

The core members of the Black Knights, Suzaku, and Cornelia were trying to keep their cool and it was too much for them.

"Is that so?" Suzaku spoke clenching his fists, "So in other words, this all happened because you were unaware that your geass activated and that you were careless with your words?"

"Yes."

"DAMMIT LELOUCH!" Cornelia lunged at Lelouch but was stopped by Schneizel.

"So that's what really happened," Kaguya said and it brought everyone's attention to her.

"Well giving the circumstances at the moment, Lelouch is telling the truth," Xingke said.

"It's a shame really," Lloyd said, "he did say he would never shoot her, but he end up doing it to stop the genocide."

"_I certainly didn't know Euphie was so ready to give up her claim to throne,_" Schneizel said in his head, "_to think my little sister was ready for the consequences…I wonder…was Suzaku aware of that detail?_"

"What I find disturbing about this is that he used this horrific event to further his own ends," Todoh said.

"So do I," Chiba added.

"Then how about this," Diethard spoke and turned his attention to Lelouch, "Zero, no, Lelouch, why did feel the need to use what happened at the Special Administrative Zone to rally up the Japanese to start the Black Rebellion?"

"With the popularity I gained after stopping Euphie, I decided to use this as an opportunity to defeat Britannia and take back Japan to the Japanese and force my father, Charles zi Britannia to take notice and make Britannia realize that they are not as invincible as they brag to be," Lelouch answered.

Minami wanted to ask Lelouch a question about what was going on with him but he decided to not to bother, figured that there no point and also the fact he may have already answered his question about his motive.

"It's a real tragedy, as much as Euphie tried to fight, even she was not a match against to geass command," Kaisuke said.

Kaisuke, Jinta, Nunnally, Kallen, Jeremiah, and Sayoko looked over at the others.

"It's obvious that you still want to wring his neck for what happened," Jinta said, "well, that can't be helped but know that Lelouch did intend to help Euphemia with the special zone. It was just bad luck of a 'running away' geass and bad comment that started all of this."

Cornelia walked slowly to Lelouch with anger and sadness and Jinta and Jeremiah kept guard.

"Lelouch, did you ever think that there would some consequence for what you done as in some people like myself and Kururugi that would want to seek vengeance against you?"

"Yes," Lelouch answered, "it did cross my mind but not so much as I have should have thought."

"Tch, I see," Cornelia spat, "I'm done. I have nothing else to ask at the moment," she continued to glare, "_but you will pay dearly for this. I'll see to it that you suffer ten times over._"

Suzaku was still clenching his fist while others were taking all of what they heard in.

"I'm curious," Lloyd spoke, "when you first appeared, you went through a lot of trouble to save Suzaku when we was being held for Clovis's murder. Did you rescue because he's your childhood friend or was there an ulterior motive?"

"I rescued Suzaku because I didn't want him to be convicted of a crime he didn't commit and it was a way debut Zero and with the way Britannia typically operated especially when it occurred to 'numbers', my intentions were to recruit Suzaku to join me to fight against Britannia."

Lloyd held his chin, "Interesting, well thank goodness, you failed to recruit him, I would have lost my devicer if you succeeded." The scientist was grinning and Cecile only sighed.

"Lelouch, what about what you did at the hostage situation at Lake Kawaguchi?" Suzaku asked, "Did you only rescue the hostages just so you can debut the Black Knights?"

"It wasn't the only reason," Lelouch answered, "I intended to show that there would be no tolerance of the strong crushing the weak, whether they be Britannian or Japanese and that we don't act of terrorism rather that we are fighting a war against injustice, that was my intent."

"_I still don't see the difference in what you were doing,_" Suzaku said in his head.

"Lelouch, I have a question for you regarding General Katase," Todoh said, "was his death an accident as well?"

"No, it wasn't," the geassed Lelouch answered.

"Did Katase commit suicide at Port Yokosuka?"

"No."

"What happened then?"

"I place a bomb underwater and calculated that JLF's ship would sail above it."

"YOU BASTARD!" Chiba screamed and was ready to kill Lelouch but Todoh held her back.

"Why did do that?" Todoh asked angrily.

"To get rid of the JLF and to recruit you, Kyoshiro Todoh and the Holy Swords."

"Why get rid of the JLF?"

"The JLF were nothing more but a group operating on an act of terrorism and who as a whole group were not looking at the big picture for Japan and who would most likely hinder the goals of the Black Knights."

Todoh narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

"The Japan Liberation Front was a group who wanted to relive the past and was willing to threatening those that didn't agree with them."

Todoh and Chiba were taken back at Lelouch's statement. He heard rumors but he hoped that all they were, just tasteless rumors.

"Is that the reason you saw fit to eliminate General Katase? And what about Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe?" Chiba asked.

"Kusakabe was threatening unarmed civilians for his own agenda and I used his geass on him and his soldiers making it look like they committed seppuku," Lelouch answered.

"With the JLF gone, you thought it would easier to recruit me to the Black Knights?" Todoh asked.

"That's correct."

Todoh and Chiba were angry. Todoh turned his back on Lelouch with the feeling he got what he needed to hear in his geassed state, "I'm done."

"Sir?" Chiba spoke.

"Are you sure you're done Todoh?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes."

"Well if no one else has any questions for the moment, I'll release my lord from his geass."

Jinta and Jeremiah looked at Tamaki like he wanted to ask Lelouch something. Seeing that Tamaki was not going to say anything, Jinta motioned Jeremiah to proceed.

With that Jeremiah activated his geass canceller on Lelouch.

**I'll end this right there. Next chapter deals with someone who is still locked in a room with ropes binding him. Also the aftermath of the meeting and decisions are made. One note, I don't if anyone would have brought this up but on a small note, Suzaku doesn't know that Lelouch used his geass on himself the first time when they were dealing with Mao.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of the series, Code Geass.

**A/N: **I struggled with this chapter. Sadly, it may not be the last chapter I struggle with. It's like I what I want and how I want the story to progress but coming up with the events to do it is hard. I'm sure that this fanfic is going to be slow paced from here on unless I can up with things faster which I seriously doubt. Oh well, here is Chapter 22.

**Chapter 22**

Lelouch was freed of his own geass command. He looked around at the people in the conference room.

"It's done, your highness," Jeremiah said.

"So we're done here?" Lelouch asked.

"That's right," Kallen said nodding.

"I take it that things have been settled," Lelouch said.

"Somewhat big brother," Nunnally replied.

"Hm, then with that, I'd say we're done here."

"Indeed," Jinta said.

Xingke and Kaguya ponder this.

"We need to discuss thing regarding everything we have learned," Xingke suggested and turned to Kaguya.

"Hmm, I agree. Let's all rest for the night and pick this up tomorrow," Kaguya suggested.

"So Lelouch, we would like you and your party to wait until tomorrow so rest here for the night."

"Very well," Lelouch answered nodding. The others nodded as well.

Xingke looked over at Schneizel and his group, "Prince Schneizel, does that suit you as well?"

Schneizel has his right hand on his chin, "Hmm, well, I have no problem with it but we'll stay in the Avalon to rest."

Xingke and Kaguya nodded.

"Then, we'll see you all tomorrow," Kaguya said.

People in the conference were ready to go their separate ways.

The core members of the Black Knights, Viletta, and Schneizel's group watch as Lelouch and his group leave.

"Let's go back to the Avalon," Schneizel said and he and his group followed.

As they were leaving, Anya saw Lelouch and stared at him for as while.

Back in the conference room, the Black Knights continue with the discussion. It was decided that Xingke, Empress Tianzi, Kaguya, Xianglin, and Hong Gu what would be decided as of the result of what they have learned. Ohgi wanted to say his piece but Xingke and Kaguya shook their heads signaling the Secretary General that the discussion was over. The rest of the top officers of the Black Knights left the conference rooms. They didn't know what will happen but they were not happy with way things were going and there were at least two people they blamed for things that may not go well for them. Ohgi was particularly upset with the way things were. He hoped that Xingke and Kaguya would see that Lelouch known as Zero was not trustworthy and that they should get rid of him before he did as what Ohgi and most of the Black Knights top officers believed he would cause more damage.

Meanwhile Lelouch and his group walked through the halls and arrived at Zero's rooms. Lelouch looked over Nunnally.

"Nunnally, you must be tired," Lelouch said.

"Honestly yes," Nunnally replied, "it has been a very long day."

"Indeed," Jeremiah agreed.

"I agree with Nunnally, it's been a long day," CC replied, "I'm going to sleep."

CC went ahead in the room and started to get to the bed.

"CC, what are you doing?" Kallen asked demanding while glaring at pizza addict.

CC turned to Kallen, "What does it look like? I'm tired and I'm going to sleep."

Kallen looked at Nunnally and Nunnally looked very nervous.

"Why don't you ladies go in first, I have to take care of another matter," Lelouch suggested, "Jeremiah, I need you to come with me."

"Yes your highness," the loyal knight replied.

Lelouch and Jeremiah started to walk down the hall with Sayoko giving them a bow.

"What are they planning to do?" Kaisuke asked.

"My guess is that Lelouch plans to have a talk with Rolo," Jinta said.

"Rolo? Oh that kid…"

There was a little silence within the group.

"Lady Nunnally, let's wait inside in the room and wait for Master Lelouch return," Sayoko suggested.

Nunnally nodded and turned to Kallen, "Kallen, why don't you stay with us as well?"

Kallen smiled, "Sure."

"In that case, I going to hanger and check on my knightmare," Kaisuke said.

The girls nodded. Jinta nodded as well.

"I'll do a little exploring in the Ikaruga, get my thoughts together. I'll relax in the jet later on," Jinta said.

"Um Jinta?" Nunnally spoke.

Jinta turned to face Nunnally, "Yes Nunnally?"

"Thank you for all you've done."

At this Jinta smiled, "Oh no need, I just did what I felt like doing. Besides, I didn't really do much anyway. Good night."

"Okay, good night Jinta," CC said indifferently.

"Good night Jinta," Nunnally said with a smile, "you too Kaisuke, thank you."

Kaisuke smiled, "Good night Nunnally, Kallen, Sayoko, and you too CC." Kaisuke left for the hanger.

Sayoko clapped her hands together, "Well, let's go in shall we?"

Nunnally and Kallen nodded while CC was already inside.

**The Avalon**

In the bridge of the Avalon, Schneizel, Kanon, and Cornelia got in touch with one of Schneizel's subordinates in the Totomo Agency.

"Yes your highness," the subordinate said.

"How are the proceedings coming along?" Schneizel asked.

Meanwhile Suzaku was standing in the hall. Everything seemed to go out of place in his opinion. He also couldn't help thinking about what he had learned from Lelouch about Euphie's and Shirley's death. He was certain that Lelouch was cold-blooded about their deaths but it after Lelouch told the truth via under his own geass to tell the truth, he was caught off guard, especially the part that Lelouch did intend to help Euphie with the Special Zone.

In the hanger of the Avalon, Anya couldn't help think about what had just happened to her as she was typing her handheld. It felt to her that part of her life was stolen. The Knight of Six began to wonder what she should do with her life. She also began thinking about the something else, actually thinking about someone. Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three came in the hanger with a bag and went to his Tristan when he saw Anya blogging. Anya saw Gino and greeted him and the blonde knight greeted back.

Gino had a serious look and went to the Tristan. Anya saw this and spoke, "Gino, where are you going?"

Gino stopped and looked at Anya, "I'm going to meet up with Bismarck and the others."

"I see," Anya went back and continued to with her handheld device.

"Anya," Gino continued, "You should come too."

"Hm?"

"Come with me so we meet with the other Knights of Round. We should tell Bismarck about what we have learned."

"No thanks," Anya said in a serious tone.

Gino was surprised by Anya's tone, "Anya? What do you mean?"

"I owe it to Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally for what they have done for me. I was thinking about maybe becoming Princess Nunnally's knight again."

"Anya, I understand that you feel grateful to them for helping you regain your memories but they killed the emperor, their own father."

"Suzaku was planning to do the same thing, wasn't he?"

"I know and which is why I didn't tell him or Prince Schneizel about what I'm doing. I can't continue to follow them."

"Why?"

Why what?"

"Why should I stay loyal to the man who used me and messed up my memories? Why stay loyal to the man who ignored his responsibilities as emperor?"

"Anya…that's not important at the moment. We're knights of Britannia, knights that serve directly to the emperor-"

"The emperor that didn't even care about the state of his own country," Anya interrupted.

Gino looked at Anya surprised but then he had a serious look, "You know what, never mind, do what you want."

Gino got in his knightmare and with the hanger's door opened, the Tristan flew away.

**Hall of the Ikaruga**

As Lelouch and Jeremiah made their way to the room where Rolo was held to speak with him, on their way, they were surprised to see Yoshitaka Minami walking in the hallway as well. Minami saw them and decided to approach them.

"Zero, I have something to ask you," Minami said glaring at his former leader.

"Minami," Lelouch muttered.

"I have a question for you regarding about Ohgi."

"What about that sniveling toad?" Jeremiah asked.

Minami ignored Jeremiah and looked straight at Lelouch, "I didn't ask at the conference room because I felt I wanted to hear it myself without Ohgi being around," Minami paused, "it's about when Ohgi was shot during the Black Rebellion."

"This can wait Minami, I have business to take care of," Lelouch said waving off Minami's request.

Minami stood in Lelouch's way, "This can't wait. I want to know why disregarded Ohgi's well-being at the time. Were you ready to dispose of Ohgi at the time? Ohgi was the first to accept you and how did you pay him? By casting him aside like he was nothing. You may not have used your geass to make us follow you but you sure as hell-"

"Stop right there Minami," Lelouch interrupted.

"Are you going to answer?" Minami simply asked.

"No, I will not," Lelouch said indifferently.

Minami stayed calm, "And why not?"

"Because there's no point, I mean really, what answer would I give that will satisfied you. I'm not going to take the time to try to justify my action. How you and the others feel about is up to you. What happened happened and none of us can change that. Besides, if you're going to be thinking of what happened to Ohgi a year back, shouldn't you bother Viletta?"

"That's right," Jeremiah interjected, "after all, she was the one who shot him so why are bothering my prince when you should bother the person who shot him?"

"Ah well…" Minami was caught off guard.

"It because it would upset Ohgi if you did, right?" Lelouch said with a glare, "You probably never asked Ohgi why he felt he needed to have Viletta along or why he didn't tell any of you about her beforehand."

Minami didn't know what to say to that as Lelouch and Jeremiah continued to walk but not before Lelouch looked at a confused Minami, "You think about it."

**In Zero's Room**

Sayoko just helped Nunnally fall asleep. CC was consuming another box of pizza, which she was able to convince Kallen to grab a box. Kallen on her part just sat in a chair and glanced at Nunnally sleeping peacefully.

"She looks peaceful," Kallen commented.

Sayoko looked at Kallen and then back at Nunnally, "Yes, she does."

"What do you suppose will happen next?"

"Are you worried?" CC asked.

"I'm sure Master Lelouch will figure things out if things go bad for us," Sayoko assured.

"I'm sure nothing bad is really going to happened," CC said as she bit down another pizza, "they've heard the whole story so I doubt that some are going want to 'punish' Lelouch outright and even if that was the case, Jinta wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't go through the trouble of getting Lelouch out of harm's way just to have him go through that kind of situation again."

"Hmm, yeah, I guess you're right," Kallen said, "I hope Lelouch is doing okay."

"He'll be fine, Jeremiah is with him."

Kallen nodded, "Mmhm."

Kallen couldn't help but still be worried, worried that someone like Ohgi or Todoh or Chiba may try to take matters into their hands. As Sayoko watched over Nunnally sleeping, Kallen let a thought go through her head, "_Please be okay Lelouch._"

**The Ikaruga's Hanger**

Kaisuke was looking over his knightmare frame, the Gendozaki. He rubbed the back of his head and was starting to climb on his knightmare.

"Kaisuke," a voice called.

Kaisuke turned and the voice belonged to Kyoshiro Todoh with Nagisa Chiba with him.

"Yes?" Kaisuke asked.

"What are you hoping to accomplish?" Todoh asked.

Kaisuke simply sighed, "What do you mean exactly?"

"Why help a man like Lelouch? Why help someone who thinks everything is a game to him? Do you think this is something your father would approve?"

"Kyoshiro, you do not have the right to speak of my father," Kaisuke narrowed his eyes at Todoh, "not after the fact you did nothing when we were attacked."

Todoh flinched at that statement; the statement that brought an event that made him cringed. Chiba looked away in shame as well.

**Ikagura's Cafeteria**

Jinta was sitting in one of the chairs near a table. He sighed as thought about the next action to take. He had his thoughts playing out in his head.

"_It's really up to Lelouch, I wonder if he has a plan,_" Jinta thought.

"So you're here," a voice said.

Jinta looked over and saw Kaname Ohgi.

"Oh, it's you Kaname," Jinta said.

"Yeah, it's me," Ohgi went to sit down across from Jinta with a scowl look on his face.

"Humph, someone in a foul mood."

"Oh really? How did you guess?" Ohgi replied sarcastically.

"Whatever, so what brings you here?" Jinta asked.

"I want to know why," Ohgi said, "why help someone like Lelouch? He used us as pawns for his own goals and would have thrown us away if we weren't useful to him."

"You really want to know?" Jinta replied.

Meanwhile, Lelouch and Jeremiah arrived at the door of a room.

"This is it, my lord," Jeremiah spoke.

"All right," Lelouch replied.

Lelouch opened the door and he and Jeremiah walked in to see Rolo still tied up. Rolo was surprised and happy to see Lelouch.

"Ah, big brother, thank goodness you're here," Rolo said with glee.

"Hello Rolo," Lelouch responded.

"Big brother, could you please help me, help me get out of these ropes."

"Sure…Jeremiah, help Rolo get out of these ropes."

"Yes my lord," Jeremiah complied obediently and untied Rolo.

Rolo was happy, "Aw, I knew you save me."

Lelouch had his thoughts going in his head, "_Rolo, this is the end of you._"

Jeremiah looked at Rolo hiding his anger, "_Rolo, you will not see the light of day, you're threat to those close to my prince._"

"Rolo, let have a chat, shall we?" Lelouch suggested.

"Yes, you're right," Rolo agreed, "we should discuss our next move," Rolo let a thought run through, "_and I need to find a way to kill those nuisances that trying to take brother away from me._"

**That's the end of this chapter. Next chapter: the conversation with Kaisuke and Todoh, Jinta and Ohgi, and Lelouch and Rolo. The decision that Xingke and Kaguya make and Lelouch's next plan of action. Until next time, hopefully not too long but wouldn't hold my breath.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I don't have any affiliation with the series, Code Geass.

**Chapter 23**

Cornelia was set to perform a task. A task that she believed would give rest to her soul and would have the satisfaction to avenge her sister. It didn't look like to her that Kururugi was going to do anything about it so she figured that it would be up to her to take care of it. She took a look at the blade of her sword.

"_Euphie, Lelouch is not going to get away with this any longer,_" Cornelia said in her head, "_even if you were able to forgive him, I certainly will not._"

Cornelia went to the same small jet that Suzaku used when he went to Kamine Island, this time, the second princess would pilot it to go back to the Ikaruga and reap her vengeance on her younger brother and put an end to it.

**Ohgi's Room in the Ikaruga**

Viletta was sitting on the bed thinking of what to do. She thought that she wouldn't have worry about Lelouch since he was exposed but things didn't go the way she wanted. It seemed to her that Lelouch was still messing things up for her. All she wanted at the moment was be with the man that still loved her even after all that happened between them and yet it seemed that she couldn't get that without someone trying to ruin things for her.

"As long he is still alive, I will never have much peace," Viletta said to herself, "if this continues, Lelouch is going to ruin everything," she had a determined look on her face, "It was announced that Zero is dead, well, I'm just going to make sure that it stays true," she paused, "now where is he at the moment, I'll start with Zero's room." Viletta got up and left Ohgi's room.

**Meeting Room**

Lelouch and Rolo sat in a table across from each other and Jeremiah leaned on a wall with his arms crossed.

"Rolo, do you know why we are here?" Lelouch asked his 'little brother'.

"To discuss the next move, of course," Rolo replied like it was obvious.

"Is that what you think?"

"Huh?"

"We're here to discuss about your recent actions."

"My…recent actions…?"

Lelouch nodded and this did not sit well with Rolo.

"Big brother, have I done something to upset you?" Rolo asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jeremiah asked in anger, "Have you forgotten what you did?"

"Jeremiah, please," Lelouch spoke.

Jeremiah calmed down, "Forgive me my lord, I was out of line."

"It's all right, don't worry. Now Rolo, why did you try to kill my sister?"

Rolo was caught off guard, "Wh-What?"

Lelouch sighed in irritation, "Why did you try to kill my sister, Nunnally? Why try to kill someone as sweet and innocent as my precious little sister? Just what were you thinking?"

Rolo was not happy about what Lelouch was asking.

**Ikaruga's Hanger**

Kaisuke was glaring at Todoh and Chiba, but mostly at Todoh.

"Tell me why?" Kaisuke asked the Japanese general.

"Why?" Todoh repeated.

"Why didn't you help my father? You could have helped my father, but you chose not to."

"Kaisuke, at the time, I was following orders. It was a difficult situation and we needed move on," Todoh explained.

"Don't lie to me," Kaisuke countered, "I'm well aware that there was some resentment against my father for marrying a Britannian woman, my mother, and that the fact that my sister and I are half bloods. Most of the JLF accused my father of being a puppet for Britannia just because he married my mother, even though he had as much dedication to free Japan as the rest of you."

Todoh cleared his throat, "Yes, he did."

"So why was it necessary for Kusakabe to set up my father into a death trap and why didn't you or Katase try to stop him?"

Todoh simply looked down.

**Ikaruga's Cafeteria**

"Just tell me already," Ohgi demanded glaring at Jinta.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Jinta replied, "one of the reasons is that I can understand the things Lelouch was trying to accomplish."

"What do you mean?"

"I know what it's like to have some things and people precious to you stolen from you and want vengeance. I know the feeling of hatred towards someone's mindset and the corruption that follows. I also know what it's like to be betrayed by those you once trusted, including family members."

Ohgi was amazed at the things Jinta told him, "Jinta, you…"

Jinta nodded, "Yes, I went through some of the same things that Lelouch went through in my life time as well as some of the people in the past who I have gave geass to in the past."

Ohgi huffed, "Tell me Jinta, did you ever kept those around you in the dark about many things, besides us about what you are?"

"Well not many things but only about the fact that I'm an immortal who can grant geass powers."

"Did you ever cause a massacre on innocent people?"

"Well…no, at least the people I've killed weren't innocent."

"See," Ohgi immediately pointed out, "but Lelouch has and I know that he'll just do it again," Ohgi paused for a moment, "listen Jinta, why don't you abandoned that bastard and come join us again?"

The blue haired immortal narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"I thought about a few things and I do know that you were right about something and that I was too hasty to make a deal with Prince Schneizel regarding freeing Japan when I should go for insuring freeing Japan and the safety of the UFN."

"Kaname…"

"Isn't that it? It was the UFN that still in danger. That's what it was about, wasn't it?"

Jinta shook his head, "Kaname, Kaname, Kaname, you still don't get it, do you?'

Ohgi was a bit shocked, "What do you mean?"

"Kaname, believe me when I say that it is understandable that you would be upset that Lelouch kept you guys in the dark about certain things and you felt that you were being used for Lelouch's personal agenda but the same things can be said about you."

The secretary general looked at the code bearer in shock, "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not like that creep at all."

"Really? Then how come you didn't tell anyone about your little girlfriend?"

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me, why didn't tell anyone that you were seeing someone who was an enemy and that you saw some good in her. You had her in your home just to get information about Zero. You didn't tell anyone and it was only when Schneizel and his crew exposed your former leader that you decided that it was a good idea to reveal her to the other core members and that you would immediately defend her if someone questioned her even when she was an enemy to the Black Knights. I mean c'mon, she would have done anything to be a noble, no wait, she is, a baroness."

"Viletta has nothing to do what we're talking about. Stop bringing her up, you bastard!"

Jinta waved his right index finger, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, pretty insulting words towards someone you're trying to recruit."

"But-"

"Also," Jinta interrupted, "It may be true that Lelouch was using you for his own agenda but you guys were doing the same thing."

Ohgi was insulted, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't know or you're just denying it. You guys were using Zero for assurance that Japan would be free. As long as Zero was around, Japan would be free and when things didn't go well, some of you cursed Zero and started questioning his abilities. It was only when things looked real bad, that you started to have second thoughts and Viletta used that opportunity and revealed what she already knew all along."

"Jinta, don't you start. Everything I did was for the sake of those who died and for the liberation of our country. Those who's died still holding on to hope: Inoue, Yoshida, Nagata, and Naoto. Have you forgotten about Naoto?"

"I could never forget about Naoto."

"Really? Do you think Naoto would be happy with the choices you and Kallen have made?"

"It true that if it was him, he would be upset of some of the things Lelouch has done and wouldn't take too kindly to it, but I know for a fact that Naoto would not have made a deal with the enemy."

"Jinta, listen-"

"No, you listen," Jinta interrupted as he pointed his finger at Ohgi, "Naoto always believed that if someone in their group did wrong, that it was up to those within the group to deal with them not have outside source help with the problem and that's where you fail Kaname, you as well as Yoshitaka, Kento, and Shinichiro."

Ohgi just huffed at Jinta's statement, "It's too bad that Naoto never knew what you really are."

Jinta chuckled at the statement which caused Ohgi to be curious.

"What's so funny?" Ohgi asked glaring at Jinta.

"Well, what if I told you that Naoto was aware about me?" Jinta replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean that your best friend knew that I'm immortal capable of granting geass."

Ohgi was shocked, "No way, you're lying."

"Oh I assure you Kaname, I'm not. Naoto knew about me because I told him."

Ohgi still couldn't believe it, "If that's true, why didn't Naoto tell us or me for that matter."

"Because he promised me that he wouldn't, he understood that it not something I want as public knowledge and with what happened on Kamine Island, I'm sure you understand why. Make no mistake, it was hard for Naoto to understand and it did freak him out a little but finally, he was able to understand and still accepted me."

"Why did you tell Naoto?"

"I didn't really intend to originally until I was sure but I got careless and Naoto saw my mark on my hand and he started asking questions about it and the fact that he saw me get shot in the heart and I was able to get up."

Ohgi was taking in all the information, "I see," Ohgi thought of something and decided to ask, "I assume that you told Naoto about geass, right?"

"Uh, yeah, obviously," Jinta looked at Ohgi finding hard to believe that he needed to ask.

"Jinta, did you give Naoto geass?"

Jinta was amazed, "Oh ho, of course you would ask that."

"Obviously," Ohgi was losing a bit of patience, "well, did you give Naoto geass?"

Jinta simply smiled.

**Halls of the Ikaruga**

Rakshata was walking in the halls with her tobacco pipe in hand, smoking as usual. The Indian scientist and mother of the knightmares created for the Black Knights was heading to an intersection, a figure walked by at the intersection and that figure was Cornelia. Rakshata stopped for a moment as Cornelia walked by.

"Hmm? Now what is that woman up to?" Rakshata asked. She decided to follow Cornelia to see what she was doing.

Meanwhile, Viletta was walking down the hall as well. She kept saying to herself that this was all for herself, her lover, and the peace and mind of the Black Knights. The Black Knights, she figured that once the former leader was brought to justice by her own hands, it would show that she does have the best interest of the organization and no ulterior motives. The dark-skinned Britannian approached a door to a room.

"_Here it is,_" Viletta said in her head.

The door suddenly opened and Kallen appeared in front of her and both women gasped to each other.

"What the…?" Kallen uttered, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Miss Kallen," Sayoko said from the room, "is something wrong?" Sayoko approach and saw Viletta and had a serious look.

Viletta just looked in the room, "Not here, huh?"

"Hey, what do you want?" Kallen asked upset at the audacity of Viletta's action.

Meanwhile Cornelia had just arrived to pass by the hanger and that was when Chiba decided to walk out the door leading to the knightmare hanger. Cornelia and Chiba looked at each other.

"Princess Cornelia?" Chiba was surprised.

"Oh," the second princess replied, "you're one the top officers."

"Yeah, uh, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the Avalon."

Cornelia didn't know what to say. She wasn't ready to reveal her intent to assassinate her younger brother. So she decided to ask her something.

"Let me ask you something," Cornelia said, "how do you feel about all his?"

"What do you mean?" Chiba was a bit confused.

"How do you feel about what happened with Zero's confessions and everything else he and his little band had presented?"

Chiba huffed and narrowed her eyes on the ground, "Even with everything we heard I still refuse to accept Zero, that boy Lelouch. I never trusted him after he abandoned us during the Black Rebellion. I know the circumstances but that doesn't change the fact that he shirked off his responsibilities and the fact he kept too many secrets and not tell us when he recruited Rolo and Jeremiah," Chiba visibly became more upset, "the fact that he doesn't regret killing General Katase and intentionally destroyed the JLF. The fact that his geass power…geass…I despise that power and those who are connected to it. I just…I just want him and his damn supporters gone, including Kozuki."

"Kozuki, that red headed girl, huh? Well, I'm about to go to make sure that happens right now."

Chiba looked at Cornelia with a surprised look, "Are you planning to…"

"Do you want to help? We can make it look like an accident." Cornelia gave her serious and assuring look.

Chiba ponders this for a moment. She thinks that it would finally get rid of the problem once and for all. To her, the whole thing with the meeting and for Xingke and Kaguya, along with Empress Tianzi making decision for the future of the Black Knights was ridiculous. Another fact that she felt that the deaths of Urabe, Senba, and Asahina; her fellow Holy Swords that died for freedom should not be in vain and the fact that she felt that Lelouch regarded their deaths as it was nothing. She made up her mind, "Okay, but we have to do it quick and I think I have a way to make it look like an accident."

With that, the two ladies nodded and headed to find Lelouch unbeknownst to them, Rakshata saw the whole thing and heard the conversation while smoking her pipe, "My, we have such devious people who would stop at nothing." The scientist went the other way.

**Meeting Room**

Lelouch was staring intently at Rolo waiting for him to answer the question he had for him. Jeremiah had a look to kill. Lelouch had informed him before hand at the hall about right after he was recruited, he found his classmate and friend, Shirley Fenette, lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood and that it was Rolo who ended her life out of jealousy. Now it was to see if the former assassin of the Geass Order was going to admit it.

"Rolo!" Lelouch called out losing his patience, "why did you try to kill Nunnally at Kamine Island?"

Rolo looked at Lelouch, "Big brother, I did that for you."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes while remaining calm, "You did that for me, you say? How was killing my sister going to benefit me, especially during the battle at Tokyo, I gave you orders to rescue my sister and bring her to me. So how was it going to benefit me that my sister would be suited dead?"

"Big brother, she is just a threat to you and your life. You may think that she cares about you but she doesn't, in fact, none of them do. This is all an attempt to let your guard down and as soon you feel that false sense of security, they'll betray you, just like the Black Knights did. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if that red head woman was conversing with the Black Knights right now."

"Well, with some of the Black Knights, that betrayal was caused by information provided by Schneizel, as well as Viletta, who's been trying to free herself from my control. Kallen already expressed her intent to stay with me and I didn't sense she had an ulterior motive."

Rolo shook his head, "But big brother-"

"Tell me this Rolo, how long have we really known each other?"

"Uh…all my life, of course," Rolo smiled but he saw Lelouch wasn't smiling.

"Try again, for real, not the fabricated lie by my father and the Geass Order."

Rolo sighed wishing it was true, "A whole year."

"Exactly, where as I've known Nunnally since the day she was born."

"That shouldn't matter! Nunnally-"

"Nunnally is a sweet, gentle soul. She's kind and pure hearted, unlike me and she would never resort dirty tricks."

Rolo looked down and gritted his teeth.

Lelouch continued, "But do you know what I know?"

Rolo looked at Lelouch, "Wh-what?"

"I know that this is your attempt to drive a wedge between me and the people important to me."

"L-Lelouch…I…"

"It's my fault really."

"What?" Rolo was shocked as was Jeremiah.

"I've coddled you giving you the brotherly treatment without realizing the effect of not really knowing what it means to you to have an older sibling. Because of the treatment I gave you after I regained my memories, you believed that what it meant to be my brother was that I only needed you and that everyone else was an obstacle," Lelouch sighed, "that's probably the reason why you felt the need to kill Shirley, isn't it?"

Rolo looked down on the floor and then looked up at Lelouch, "Big brother, what are you trying to say?"

"I didn't lie when I said I was just using you and I didn't lie when I said I hated you," Lelouch stated bluntly, "I hated you since you took Nunnally's place as my sibling, orders or no and even more since you killed Shirley in cold blood."

"What? Wait a minute-"

Lelouch interrupted Rolo again with anger shown on his face, "Shirley desired to help me when she regained her memories despite the fact that I was the one who caused her father's death and caused her so much grief and pain. She still desired to help but you wouldn't allow that. You couldn't stand the fact that someone else wanted to help me personally, that's the real reason you killed her."

"No, I did that to protect you. It would have been a matter of time before she trapped you. She wouldn't have been beneficial to you. She was lying," Rolo responded with convictions.

Lelouch ignored his response and continued, "I wanted to avenge her wrongful death and since then I've tried to indirectly kill you. You say that you wanted to protect me. Hah, that's a lie, you were protecting yourself, protecting to keep a place you thought you had in my thoughts"

Rolo had his eyes widened as he said in soft tone, "No, it can't be."

"It's true, I had set up explosives on your knightmare to explode to kill you and VV but Cornelia unexpectedly prevented it. Another time should have been after Nunnally was secured, that I would have you killed and-"

"NO!" Rolo countered interrupting Lelouch.

"Excuse me?" Lelouch raised his eyebrow while Jeremiah uncrossed his arms.

"It is a lie," Rolo said having a twisted smile, "I know that it's all lie. You're just said those things because things didn't go as you planned. I know you better than anyone else in the world. Yes, you're a liar but I know for a fact that you like me more than anyone else."

Lelouch shook his head, "How sad…how sad that you still think that way. Rolo, you are not acting like a brother, no, you're acting more like someone who is obsessive and delusional and that's not healthy for me or anyone important to me."

Rolo shook his head; he couldn't believe what he was hearing from his 'brother'.

"Rolo, considering all of the things you have done, I see you as a threat and that is not something I can tolerate," the elder vi Britannia said.

"Big brother please, I'm not a threat to you, I've always held your safety above everyone else, that why I protected you when the Black Knights were trying to kill you," Rolo said.

"Yes you did, but you're not getting it, I'm talking Nunnally and the others. You didn't even think about how I felt regarding Nunnally when I thought she died. You didn't care that I would be hurt when you killed Shirley. If can't understand my feelings, then you have no right to call yourself my brother."

Rolo stood up, "Big brother, come to your senses, you don't know what you're saying. Those people are manipulating you. They are causing harm to our bond."

Lelouch sighed as he felt defeated, "It seems that no matter what I say, you refuse to hear it and think about it. Oh well," Lelouch stands up, "since that's the case, it's over. It's too bad too, I probably would have had you stay by my side but since your actions…no, I'm done."

"So what now? What are going to do?" Rolo asked with such hurt in his voice, "Are going to kill me?"

"No, I won't kill you," Lelouch responded.

Rolo felt happy, "Oh, thank goodness, you are really kind."

Lelouch turned his back on Rolo, "No I'm not for you see I'm not the one who's going to kill you."

"Wait, what?" Rolo was surprised but in a few seconds was more surprised when dual gold blades were crossed next to Rolo's neck and that Rolo realized that Jeremiah was behind him.

"This is the end for you," Jeremiah declared before trying to uncross his blades to slit Rolo's throat but Rolo quickly in instincts used his geass to freeze them and he started to quickly move away but only to have Jeremiah's geass canceller activate and the cyborg quickly moved behind Rolo again with his dual gold blades crossed on his throat.

Rolo was surprised as Lelouch quickly looked at Rolo.

"Good bye Rolo," Lelouch muttered as Jeremiah quickly uncrossed his blades.

**Halls of the Ikaruga**

Kallen was irritated for Viletta's action and the commander of the OSI was glaring at her.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Kallen asked staring down on Viletta.

"I'm going to end this now before he hurts anyone else," Viletta responded.

"I'm warning you, you stay the hell away from him," Kallen warned.

"Look, try to be reasonable, he is not worth for you to throw away everything you have. Are you saying you're okay being his slave?"

"You're mistaking if you think you can try to drive a wedge between us, besides, I'm wondering if you actually care about Ohgi or are you just using him for your own benefit."

Viletta was surprised by that response, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It must be quite convenient that you were able to free yourself from Lelouch's control by getting reacquainted with Ohgi, the person you shot a year ago when you felt disgusted for being with him."

Viletta was fuming, "Why you little-"

"Viletta," a voice called.

Viletta and Kallen turned to see Chiba.

"_Chiba?_" Kallen thought.

"Uh, yes," Viletta responded.

"Could you come with me please? It wouldn't do you any good to be in unnecessary trouble. I'm sure Ohgi would be upset," Chiba said.

"Just give me a moment," Viletta insisted, "first I have to-"

"Viletta, please?"

Viletta looked at Chiba and sighed then she looked at Kallen, "I'll be back to talk to you later."

Viletta left with Chiba and Kallen glared at Viletta.

Sayoko walked next to her, "Miss Kallen, what do suppose that was about?"

"I don't know," Kallen replied, "but the way she was acting and looking around, my guess is that she was looking for Lelouch and wanted to kill him."

"To kill him?"

"Yeah..."

Sayoko looked over and narrowed her eyes. She had a sneaky suspicious of what was going on and she also felt there was something going on with Chiba as well.

"Miss Kallen, why don't you go back in the room, I'm going to check something out," the ninja maid said.

"What are you going to do?" Kallen asked while turning to face Sayoko only to have Sayoko already gone from sight.

Kallen was impressed, "She really is a ninja." Kallen smiled and went back to room. As she did, she saw that Nunnally was still asleep with CC sleeping beside her. Kallen smiled at the peaceful CC.

"_The witch looks peaceful,_" Kallen commented in her head.

"Lelouch…" CC muttered in her sleep.

Kallen was surprised and looked over at CC.

"Lelouch…Lelouch…" CC muttered in her sleep.

Kallen couldn't believe it, "_Is she thinking about Lelouch?_" Kallen had a soft expression, "_Guess I'm not the only one. Still, I didn't think that CC actually cared. She always seemed so distant like she didn't really care about what happened._" Kallen sighed and sat down on the couch and looked over at CC and Nunnally.

Meanwhile, Chiba and Cornelia were discussing their plan with Viletta.

"I see, so that's what's going on," Viletta spoke, "I'm in. But where are we going to find him?"

"I've checked the security cameras; he's in meeting room 2 with Jeremiah," Chiba answered, "and apparently, Lelouch had that kid, Rolo killed."

Viletta was surprised, "Rolo is dead?"

"Yes, they may be on their way right now so let's take care of this before someone finds out," Cornelia said.

"Okay," Viletta said as she nodded.

The three would be assassins went on their way unbeknownst to them that someone was watching them, someone who narrowed their golden eyes.

**That's it for this chapter. Took me a while but I got it done. Next chapter: Cornelia, Chiba, and Viletta execute their plan (I'm sure you know how that's going to turn out) and Xingke and Kaguya make their decision that will change for the Black Knights. Until next time, this is karndragon signing off.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I don't have any ownership of Code Geass.

**A/N: **I had a debate with myself of how I wanted to present this chapter. First half was okay as I knew what I wanted to happened but by the end, I wasn't sure and now I'm thinking if this is acceptable.

**Chapter 24**

Lelouch and Jeremiah walked in the halls. Jeremiah was holding Rolo's body that was wrapped in a sheet. As they continue to walk, a figure appeared before them. They stopped to see the figure and were surprised.

"Huh? Chiba?" Lelouch spoke.

"Hello Zero," Chiba said in a monotone voice.

"Are you here to tell me how much of a scum I am," Lelouch asked not really caring.

"I would but it's not like someone like you actually have the capacity to be remorseful but I want to tell you something. You mind coming with me to the engine room?"

"The engine room? Why there of all places? Why not here?"

"Yes, just what are you up to Captain Chiba?" Jeremiah asked.

"Just come with me to the engine room, I have something to tell you and I don't want someone eavesdropping here in the hall," Chiba said as she looked at something wrapped in a sheet. There was no doubt in her mind that was Rolo's dead body, "_He really did kill that kid. Oh well, it's not like I actually cared about that little Britannian brat._"

Lelouch was curious as in why Chiba wanted to talk with him in the engine room. He recalled that Chiba was adamant about wanting him dead, "_This could be her attempt to kill me with no witnesses. She hasn't specified that she wanted to talk to me alone so I can assume Jeremiah can come with me._"

"Well Zero?" Chiba asked in curiosity.

"Okay, after you," Lelouch said being polite.

"Follow me," Chiba said as she turned and started walking.

Lelouch and Jeremiah started following Chiba to go to the engine room making sure they kept distance so that Chiba couldn't hear their whispers.

"My lord, are you sure that this is wise?" Jeremiah asked in whisper, "This may be her attempt to kill you."

"I know it is," Lelouch replied in whisper, "but look at it this way, you're coming with me. She never said she wanted to talk with me alone so automatically you're coming with me. She probably thinks she can kill you as well but I doubt she really have the means to so. After all, they don't know that you're a cyborg."

"Heh, no they don't. So when she tries, what shall we do?

Lelouch simply smiled.

**Ikaruga's Conference Room**

Li Xingke and Kaguya Sumeragi had reached a decision about what they were going to now.

"So it's decided," Kaguya said.

"Yes, I think it's for the best," Xingke said.

Tianzi nodded as well as Xianglin and Hong Gu.

"I imagine that Ohgi and other won't be too happy about this," Xianglin commented.

"No, they won't but they made their choices," Kaguya stated.

"What about Zero, uh I mean Lelouch?" Tianzi asked, "How will he react to this?"

"Hmm, after the way he was presenting himself when he gave his confessions and with Kozuki and the others, he may find to be reasonable but if there's one thing I learned through all of this is that Lelouch vi Britannia who is we know as Zero can be unpredictable," Xingke said.

"I agree," Hong Gu.

"I hope things will go well," Tianzi said worried.

Kaguya went over to her friend, "Don't worry Jiang, I'm sure everything will be fine. Yes, I believe Master Zero is reasonable."

"You think so?"

"_I hope,_" Kaguya said in her head then looked at the Chinese empress, "Yes, of course."

Xingke nodded, "Lelouch seemed reasonable and the people with him seemed reasonable as well although let's not just make guesses."

Everyone nodded at Xingke's statement. Soon, Rakshata came in the conference room and it surprised the others.

"Hm? Rakshata?" Xingke spoke.

"Oh good, you're still here," Rakshata said.

"Is there something you need?" Kaguya asked.

"We have a problem."

"A problem?" Hong Gu asked.

"Yes, we have some angry women who are planning to take matters into their own hands."

**Ikaruga's Cafeteria**

"Naoto refused?" Ohgi asked.

"Yeah, he did," Jinta said smiling, "He told me that he would rather lead his fight against Britannia without the help of geass."

"You don't look and sound upset over it."

"Why would I?"

"Well, isn't what you people do? Try to give that kind of power to anyone?"

"It's not a requirement Kaname, just because Naoto refused doesn't mean that I would stop helping him. It like I said, I believed in what Naoto was trying to accomplish just like I believe in what Lelouch is trying to accomplish. It's too bad those two didn't meet. I bet they would have gotten along just fine. I'm sure that Lelouch would have asked Naoto to be his second-in-command."

Ohgi huffed angrily at that statement and Jinta raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kaname, what are upset about?" Jinta asked.

"It's nothing Jinta," Ohgi replied.

"_It doesn't sound like nothing._"

Jinta shrugged and got up from his chair, "Well it was a…pleasure I'm sure to chat but I'm going to the jet and get some sleep."

Ohgi immediately got up, "Wait Jinta, I'm not done…"

Kaguya suddenly burst in the cafeteria looking around surprising the two men.

"Lady Kaguya?" Ohgi muttered.

"Where is she?" Kaguya asked.

"Who?" Jinta asked.

"Viletta. Where is Viletta, Ohgi?"

"Chigusa? Why are you looking for her?" Ohgi asked confused.

**Ikaruga's Hanger**

Xingke was there asking Todoh and Kaisuke about Chiba as well as telling them what Rakshata told him earlier in the conference room. Needless to say, Kaisuke was livid and wanted to know if Todoh knew what Chiba was planning.

**Halls of the Ikaruga**

Jinta and Ohgi were running around in the halls together looking for Viletta.

"Kaname, I swear, if you had pre-existing knowledge of what your girlfriend is planning on doing, you and her will pay," Jinta warned.

"I had no idea what Chigusa and the others were planning," Ohgi responded.

**Ikaruga's Engine Room**

Chiba, Lelouch, and Jeremiah who was still carrying Rolo's body in sheet had arrived in the engine room.

"So what is you wanted to talk about?" Lelouch asked Chiba.

"Tell me something Zero; you must be pretty pleased with yourself right now, aren't you?" Chiba said glaring at the Britannian youth.

"Hm, let's see, my sister is back with me, I was able to punished my miserable excuse of a father and my lying mother, CC has regained her memories, Kallen is still alive and well, and I've had Rolo eliminated and there for I was able to avenge someone who was dear to me, so yes, I'd say I'm pleased with myself for now."

"I believed in you once, Zero. I believed that by following you, we would be able to free Japan from Britannia."

Lelouch and Jeremiah kept quiet. When Chiba saw that they weren't going to say anything, she continued, "I was angry that you left the battle at Tokyo a year ago. You abandoned us on a whim."

"It wasn't a whim," Jeremiah interjected, "Did you forget that Lady Nunnally was in danger?"

"I didn't forget," Chiba countered, "but that doesn't change the fact that he abandoned us during the Black Rebellion."

"Chiba…" Lelouch muttered.

"Sitting in a prison for a whole year, not knowing if or when we would be executed, I thought why, why were we abandoned? I lost my faith in you during that time Zero and even when you rescued us, I figured it was just so you could use us and that you really didn't care."

Lelouch and Jeremiah stayed silent while unbeknownst to them, Cornelia and Viletta was getting ready to ambush them.

"This will be the end of you Zero," Chiba said.

"Do you believe that?" Lelouch asked as he started to put his hand to his face.

Noises were heard from the corners of the engine room and it interrupted them.

"What's that?" Jeremiah asked.

Chiba wasn't sure herself, "_What's going on?_"

Viletta is seen falling on the ground with a kunai stuck on her left arm.

"Viletta!" Jeremiah exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Lelouch asked, "Wait, isn't that…?

Another noise was heard and they Cornelia jump from to the ground.

"Cornelia?" Lelouch was surprised and Chiba knew instantly that their plan had failed but she didn't know how until they saw another figure keeping Cornelia at bay and they saw that it was the ninja maid, Sayoko.

"Sayoko?" Lelouch uttered in surprised as was Jeremiah.

"Master Lelouch, Lord Jeremiah, are you all right?" Sayoko asked.

"Yes, thanks to you," Jeremiah replied.

Chiba was shocked at to what just transpired and she was upset. She never expected the maid that worked for intelligence to get involved.

Sayoko fended off Cornelia and the second Britannian princess couldn't keep up. Jeremiah put Rolo's sheet covered body down, jumped in, drew his blades, and stopped Cornelia in her tracks.

Cornelia turned to Sayoko, "How? How did you know?"

"I eavesdropped on your conversation you three had, so I followed you," Sayoko answered.

"_I never expected Sayoko to come to my aid so quickly_," Lelouch thought.

Chiba was livid, "DAMN YOU!" Chiba drew her handgun and aimed at Lelouch and shot her rounds.

Lelouch, Jeremiah, and Sayoko were surprised. However the geass cancelling knight quickly shielded his young lord and took the bullets for him and it didn't faze him. Chiba was angry and kept firing her shots at Jeremiah and saw there was no effect.

Chiba was surprised at what was happened as well as Cornelia and Viletta, who saw this.

"My prince, are you alright?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes, thank you Jeremiah," Lelouch answered calming himself down.

"What the hell?" Cornelia asked, "Jeremiah, don't tell you're the same as those two monsters."

"Jeremiah," Viletta spoke, "are you the same as Jinta and CC?"

"No, my body was remade by Bartley and his team. I became a cyborg. It happened after my defeat at Narita," Jeremiah answered.

"I see," Chiba said bitter, "not only did you get a geass canceller but they turned your body into one of a cyborg."

"That's correct," Jeremiah replied.

Chiba was getting angrier, "I'm not going to let any you get away with this."

"Is that so," Lelouch replied removing his contact lenses, "Lelouch vi Britannia now commands you, obey my orders!"

Chiba realized too late as the geass to hold of the female Holy Sword.

"No," Viletta uttered upset.

"Dammit, Lelouch…" Cornelia uttered.

**Halls of the Ikaruga**

There was a search going on in the flagship looking for the three women who were planning to bring harm to Lelouch. Jinta, Kaisuke, Kallen, and CC were searching desperately and swore that if a drop of blood was on Lelouch, they would not hold back.

**Ikaruga's Engine Room**

Cornelia was cursing her younger brother and Viletta gingerly pulled the kunai out of her arm.

Soon, Xianglin was the first to discover them there and called the others. The others followed; Xingke, Hong Gu, Kallen, Jinta, CC, Kaisuke, Kaguya, Rakshata, Todoh, Ohgi, Diethard, Minami, Sugiyama, and Tamaki went in the engine room and saw them.

"What is this?" Todoh asked.

Ohgi saw Viletta injured, "Chigusa, are you okay?" Ohgi went to his girlfriend to be by her side and then the secretary general was angry and glared at Lelouch, Sayoko, and Jeremiah, "Did you do this?"

"What the hell is going?" Tamaki asked.

Minami and Sugiyama were confused as well.

"Chiba?" Todoh noticed something with Chiba.

"I have her under my geass," Lelouch said.

"WHAT?" Todoh was angry, "Release her now!"

"Lelouch, what are you up to?" Xingke asked keeping calm while holding Todoh back.

Lelouch turned to Chiba, "Chiba, I want you tell them truthfully of what you, Viletta, and Cornelia were planning to do."

"We attempted to kill you and make it look like an accident," the geassed Chiba answered.

"Dammit, fight it, don't let control you," Cornelia demanded but it on deaf ears to Chiba.

"Damn you Lelouch," Viletta cursed under her breath while Ohgi was shocked although he wished they had succeeded but he didn't let that known.

"So, it just as Rakshata said," Kaguya said.

Diethard was amazed when he saw what Lelouch did, "Is this the power of his geass?"

**Ikaruga's Conference Room**

The next day, Lelouch, Kallen, Nunnally, CC, Sayoko, Jeremiah, Jinta, and Kaisuke were sitting in the room with Xingke, Kaguya, Tianzi, Hong Gu, Xianglin, and Rakshata.

"So, I take you have made your decision," Lelouch said.

"Yes," Kaguya answered, "after hearing everything that has happened, we have come up with what we're going to do."

"Lelouch, we won't deny the fact that you have led us to victories against Britannia and you have prove that you will not tolerate injustice as example as in when you stopped the farce of the wedding between her majesty and your brother Odysseus and exposing the traitorous actions of the High Eunuchs," Xingke said.

"However, there is the problem with keeping too many secrets from us and the use of your geass," Kaguya said.

Lelouch and others stayed silent, none of them were surprised of what they were saying.

Xingke continued, "Lelouch, can you understand why it was easy for Schneizel to have Ohgi and others turn on you?"

Lelouch sighed, "Yes, it's because I've kept too many secrets and never bother explaining my actions. Even though I was fighting along them, I never truly trusted anyone."

"Which led to the situation that you were in and why Ohgi, Todoh, and the others felt they could no longer trust you and you were a target to be killed," Rakshata said.

Lelouch nodded, "That's right."

"Lelouch, I do recall Lord Kirihara saying that you're face had to be kept secret and that you were the one who could bring Britannia on his knees and the fact that your hatred towards Britannia was very strong," Kaguya said, "it must have been more stronger than all of here put together, but still, you could have at least give us a little inch about yourself and your planning. I'd be lying if I said I was disappointed and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disturbed about what happened regard Princess Euphemia."

"Lelouch, are you going to give us a reason why you should still lead the Black Knights?" Xingke asked.

Lelouch though a little and gave his answer, "No, I will not."

Xingke and the others were a bit surprised.

Lelouch went on, "The Black Knights may have served as my organization as a way to finally crush Britannia and show the world that were not as invincible as they claim to be at first but that changed when the United Federation of Nations was formed. It became a military branch for the UFN, my only hope that it will continue on as such."

The others were impressed.

"I see," Xingke said smiling as did Tianzi, Xianglin, and Hong Gu.

"I should have expected that kind of response from you," Kaguya said feeling giddy.

"So tell us Zero," Rakshata said, "since you won't lead us anymore, what will you do for now?"

"I'm not sure yet," Lelouch answered, "but I do know some of the things I have to do."

After a several more discussions with Lelouch's group, they took their leave and were asked to wait for a bit and they agreed. Xingke called in Schneizel's group and the core members of the Black Knights. When both groups came in, Xingke nodded and spoke.

"Last night, Lady Kaguya and I have reached a decision and before anyone says anything, we had already made the decision before the 'assassination attempt' took place."

At that response, Chiba and Viletta looked down upset and the rest were feeling uncomfortable about that statement as that what they were planning to talk about.

Xingke continued, "After much consideration, for sake of this organization that serves the UFN," Xingke emphases serving the UFN, "I, General Commander Li Xingke, the highest commanding officer of the Black Knights have decided that all of you here no longer fit to be part of the Black Knights."

"Which means that Prince Schneizel," Kaguya spoke turning to the second prince, "the deal you made with Ohgi and the other regarding Master Zero is not recognized with the Black Knights."

There was shock and surprises by the core members who were just informed that they lost their positions in the Black Knights and Schneizel was calm about but felt a little irritated that Lelouch might walk away from this. Kanon shook his head, Cornelia was irritated but didn't really care about them losing their positions since if it had to be up to her, she would not be willing to make deals with Elevens. Anya was with them and in reality, she was glad because that meant that she have here chance to repay Lelouch and Nunnally for the restoration of her memories. Suzaku looked down and the only he could think of becoming the Knight of One and take control of Japan. Diethard, on the other hand, figure there was one option for him to take. He decided that he didn't want to stick with Ohgi and the others anymore since to him, they had failed miserably.

"So I take it that some way, you'll have Lelouch lead the Black Knights again," Diethard commented.

"Are really going let Lelouch lead the Black Knights again?" Ohgi asked upset at Xingke's decision.

"Actually, that won't be the case," Xingke said.

They were shocked.

"Wait, Lelouch isn't going lead the Black Knights?" Suzaku asked.

"You're not going to allowed it?" Cornelia asked.

"The deal that was made with Prince Schneizel is not valid however, we have also decided that we can't allow Lelouch to control the Black Knights again," Kaguya stated.

"Is Lelouch aware of this?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes cousin, he is."

"Really?" Todoh asked curiously, "And how did he take it?"

"He was quite reasonable about it," Rakshata said as she just puffed her pipe, "why, I wouldn't be surprised if he knew that things would turn out this way for him."

"Are you just let him walk away?" Viletta asked upset.

"You saw what he did to me last night, didn't you?" Chiba complained and the others nodded.

Xingke, Xianglin, and Hong Gu sighed, Tianzi was getting nervous, and Kaguya shook her head.

Rakshata simply smoked her pipe.

"If you're having trouble of knowing the reason, then let us help you with that," Xingke said.

**That's it for now. The next chapter will have more detail of the decisions, a flashback of what was said and Lelouch's group takes a trip to Ashford. Gino meets with Bismarck and Jarvis and they start planning.**

**This was the best that I could come up with regarding this chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series, Code Geass.

**Chapter 25**

**Six months after the Black Rebellion, a near a town somewhere in the EU**

A customized Red Gloucester with two maser vibration swords by its sides was standing over destroyed tanks. The cockpit opens and reveals Jarvis Trenton, the Knight of Eight in his flight suit looking over the destruction he caused.

"The fools," Jarvis said shaking his head, "it would have easier for them if they had just giving up."

Jarvis was hearing noises. He looked around to see where they were coming from. He soon saw three knightmare frames heading to his direction. It was the Tristan, the Modred, and the Lancelot and they made a complete stop. Suzaku, Gino, and Anya came out of their knightmare cockpits.

"Hey Jarvis," Gino called out.

Jarvis sighed, "So, you're here."

Jarvis disembarked off his knightmare with his sheathed sword in his hand and the others also disembarked off their knightmares.

They got together on the ground.

"Prince Schneizel has been looking for you," Suzaku spoke.

"Yes I know," Jarvis responded, "I received his messages."

"Will you be seeing him?" Anya asked, "It seems that Prince Schneizel wants to discuss some things with you."

"Not interested," Jarvis responded immediately.

"Aren't you least curious of what his highness want to discuss," Suzaku asked.

"No, I could care less of what the second prince actually wants."

Gino sighed, "Man Jarvis, you should lighten up."

"I do not want to hear that from someone who is too laid back, Knight of Three," Jarvis glared dangerously at Gino.

Gino looked at his right side, "Scary…"

"At any rate, I'm done here on my end," Jarvis said.

Suzaku, Gino, and Anya saw the destroyed tanks and the homes that were destroyed as well. Suzaku noticed something and went to look. He saw an old man hiding behind one of the destroyed tanks. The old man was upset.

"Why?" The old man asked, "How could you people do this?"

Suzaku couldn't answer it immediately but Jarvis came up behind Suzaku.

"So, a survivor," Jarvis commented.

Suzaku turned to face Jarvis and Gino and Anya followed.

The old man glared at Jarvis, "You monster, why was it necessary to kill my family and the rest of the residence here?"

"Killed his family?" Suzaku asked.

Jarvis went to the old man and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt lifting him up.

"Jarvis, what are you doing?" Gino asked shocked as was Suzaku and Anya.

"Be quiet," Jarvis demanded looking over at his three fellow Knights of the Round before turning his attention back to the old man with a cold uncaring look, "Let's do this, I'm going to let you go right now and then I'm going to give you a head start for you start running. By the time I count to ten, I'm going to start chasing you. Let's see how far you can get before I kill you and have you join your friends and family in the afterlife."

The old man was scared. Jarvis let him go and the old man immediately starting running. Jarvis went to get his sword, picked it up, unsheathed it, and started counting, "One…two…TEN!"

Jarvis bolted after the old man a bit and threw his sword straight stabbing the old man from behind and causing him to fall on the ground dead.

Gino and Anya were shocked while Suzaku went to the dead old man.

"There was no need for this," Suzaku said glaring at Jarvis, "he wasn't even armed. He had no way to fight."

"Hmph, so what?" Jarvis responded.

Suzaku didn't like that response.

Jarvis spoke, "Did you forget that we're at war, Knight of Seven? In this world, in this period, weakness is unforgivable."

"But that's-" Suzaku tried to say.

"Remember the words of the emperor, 'the real truth is that the strong survives and devour the weak'. Their real crime was being weak so in response, they were punished."

Jarvis went to the dead old man and pulled his sword out of the old man's body with blood dripping and left to go back to his knightmare. Anya and Gino looked at Suzaku and the person in question looked at the old man that had just died with an anguished expression.

Suzaku sighed getting up, "We should head back."

"Suzaku, are you okay?" Gino asked concerned about Suzaku's state of mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Suzaku, Gino, and Anya went to their knightmare and were getting ready to leave.

Suzaku muttered in a low tone and Gino heard him, "In the end, it will be worth it when I become the Knight ofOne. That way, I can control Japan and assure peace. I don't expect to be forgiven but as longasI can control Japan, I can face anything_._" Suzaku looked back sadly at the dead old man, "Still, was it even necessary?"

Gino didn't say anything to his friend at the time.

**End Flashback**

Gino walked in the halls of a base in Britannia. He thought about the time when it was him, Suzaku, Anya, and Jarvis in the fight against the EU and the way things were done. He was met up with Jarvis who leaning on a wall and Jarvis saw Gino.

"You're finally here," Jarvis said.

"Oh Jarvis, you're here as well," Gino replied surprised.

"Why are you surprised?" Jarvis asked narrowing his eyes at Gino.

"Hey easy, I don't mean anything bad about it." Gino was trying to lighten the mood. "By the way, where's Bismarck?"

"In the next room, follow me."

Gino followed Jarvis to the next room; there was Bismarck who waited for them.

"Gino, you're here," Bismarck spoke.

"Yeah," Gino nodded.

"Have a seat," Bismarck gestured to a chair.

"Uh, okay," Gino was unsure but we went and sat down.

"Now Gino," Jarvis started, "we understand that you were in the flagship of the Black Knights and you must have heard things about his majesty that were, well, unfavorable."

"Our questions to you Gino is what do you know and how much do you know?" Bismarck spoke.

Gino sighed as he knew they would ask something like that, "Well, you see…"

**On the deck of the Ikaruga**

Lelouch and his party were getting ready to depart from the flagship. The Guren, the Shinkiro, and the Gendozaki were out and their jet was out as well ready to depart.

"So what's the next move my lord?" Jeremiah asked.

"We're going to Ashford Academy Jeremiah," Lelouch answered, "there are some friends of mine that are still under my father's geass."

"Milly and Rivalz," Nunnally spoke.

"Exactly."

"Very well," Jeremiah said, "it shall be done."

"What will we do after that?" Kallen asked.

Lelouch thought about for a moment, "I'm not sure but right now, I want free Milly and Rivalz from geass and I'll tell them why their memories were altered."

"You plan to tell them the truth of who you are and about geass?" CC asked.

"Yeah, I think it's for the best," Lelouch replied.

"I wonder if they'll understand," Nunnally said.

"They may or may not," CC said, "People aren't so simple to accept anything and everything."

Lelouch agreed with what CC said and went over to his sister and put his hands on her shoulders, "I honestly don't know but we'll see."

Nunnally agreed, "You're right."

"If worse, I'll use my geass to make them forget what was said.

Nunnally twitched, "I'm not sure I like that idea."

"I'll only do it if it's necessary."

Kaisuke stretched his arms and Jinta was still yawning.

"Damn, didn't get enough sleep," Jinta complained.

"Still sleepy Jinta?" Kaisuke asked.

"Yeah, that damn business with the assassination attempt, damn what a pain."

"Yeah seriously," Kallen said.

There were people who were showing up on the deck as well. Ohgi and the members of Naoto's resistance group along with Todoh, Chiba, and Viletta were in a foul mood. They had lost their positions and were kicked out of the Black Knights by General Commander Xingke. Ohgi saw them and decided to give them a piece of his mind. Viletta, Minami, and Sugiyama tried to stop him be was already on his way towards them. Tamaki was just crossed his arms and secretly hoped Ohgi would beat three guys to a bloody pulp.

Kaisuke saw Ohgi heading to their direction, "Hey, looks like Ohgi is coming over to here."

Jinta saw Ohgi and shook his head, "What now?"

Kallen looked at Ohgi and was being cautious by standing in front of Lelouch. Jeremiah and Sayoko were keeping their guard up for Nunnally.

Ohgi stood in front of them, "You…"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, "What do you want Ohgi?"

"Don't think you have won," Ohgi said.

"Huh?" Jinta asked, "What are you babbling about Kaname?"

"You may have gotten Xingke and Lady Kaguya here fooled, but you can't fool me. Just you wait-"

"That's enough," Kallen interrupted.

"Kallen, I still don't understand why. How can you support them? They are nothing but-"

"It wouldn't matter what I say, you will never going to accept anything I say so it's pointless for you to even ask."

"Kallen, why can't you understand? Everything I've done has been for Japan and for the sake of all of our friends and you're willing to turn your back on everyone for him." Ohgi pointed at Lelouch.

Kallen just sighed and shook her head, "All I'm going to say is to be careful with Viletta for she may try to use you like she did to a friend of mine."

Ohgi was caught off guard, "Kallen, what are you talking about? What does Chigusa have to do with-"

Ohgi cut himself off when Kallen just walked away not listening to him Ohgi frowned and glared at the remaining party and then walked away disappointed. Viletta met up with him to give him moral support.

"Kaname," Viletta spoke.

"I'll never forgive this," Ohgi said.

"What are we going to do now?"

Ohgi nodded, "Let's go meet with the others. For now, we should head back to Japan."

Viletta nodded, "Okay."

"By the way Chigusa, how's your arm?"

"It's fine just as long I take it easy." Viletta answered happy with her boyfriend's concern for her well-being.

"Don't worry Chigusa; I'll make sure they pay for this."

"…Right…"

On the other side, Schneizel and Kanon looked over to Lelouch and his group.

"This did not go well," Kanon commented.

"No it didn't," Schneizel said, "it didn't help that Cornelia acted on her own last night although it's understandable what she tried to do."

"What are we going to do about them, my prince?"

"Let's not worry about them for now. We should go ahead and head for Cambodia. We need to get the Damocles ready. We can leave them alone for now," Schneizel grinned, "after all, they were the ones who ending my father's life, I owe them that much."

Kanon nodded agreeing with him, "Very well."

Soon they were approached by Diethard.

"Hm? You're Diethard Reid?" Schneizel spoke.

Diethard smiled, "Prince Schneizel, I was wondering if you will allow me to go with you to wherever you're going?"

This surprised the second prince and his aide.

"May we know why?" Kanon asked.

"When I joined the Black Knights, I did it because I felt that Zero would change and impact the world and I wanted to capture that on film. I wanted to document his success for generations see his achievements. But now I know that will never happen. You on the other hand," Diethard was looking straight at Schneizel, "are the one who toppled Zero. Zero may be still alive and now going to roam around free but now since he will no longer has the desire to make much of an impact; I want to follow someone who will. Prince Schneizel el Britannia, I believe you are the one since you were able to topple Zero."

Schneizel thought about it was intrigued, "Interesting, very well Diethard Reid, you may follow us."

Diethard grinned madly, "Thank you for the opportunity."

Elsewhere on the deck, Anya and Suzaku looked around and saw Lelouch's group. Suzaku looked over to Anya, "Say Anya, have you seen Gino?"

Anya was typing on her handheld diary, "Gino left to meet with Bismarck."

"I see…" Suzaku was a bit worried.

Anya stopped typing for a moment, "Suzaku, did you knew that the emperor was using his geass on me?"

"Huh? Oh well, not right away. I figured that what he did when you talked about not having memories back at the government bureau but I didn't know why at the time."

"I see…" Anya nodded and went back to typing.

Suzaku looked over to Schneizel, "We should go; Prince Schneizel is waiting for us."

"You can go; I'm not leaving with you and Prince Schneizel."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Suzaku asked surprised at what the Knight of Six said.

"I've decided to go with Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally."

Suzaku couldn't believe it, "Anya, why would you want to do that?"

"I have my reasons."

"Reasons?"

Anya stopped typing her handheld again, "Suzaku, do you still desire to be the Knight of One?"

Suzaku was taken back at the question, "Huh? Uh, yeah, I guess you heard?"

"How is that going to be possible for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bismarck is still the Knight of One and I doubt Bismarck would give up his title so easily so how would you be able to become the Knight of One with Bismarck around who would definitely fight for his rank?"

"Uh, I believe that he would have to give it up per decree of the emperor."

"How can that happen," Anya said then looked at Suzaku with such seriousness, "with no emperor?"

Suzaku looked down but replied, "I'm sure that I can beat him or when Prince Schneizel becomes emperor, he would have to give it up."

Anya thought that it didn't make sense and thought that it would be impossible for him to defeat Bismarck but kept that to herself, "If you say so."

Anya walked away still typing.

Suzaku shook his head sighing and went to Schneizel. He passed by Lloyd and Cecile and saw that the Lancelot creator had a curious look on his face.

"Hm, this is quite fascinating indeed," Lloyd commented.

"What is?" Cecile asked.

"You know geasses and codes. If I could study their powers, I'm sure I could get valuable data…for research of course."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Suzaku interjected which caused Cecile and Lloyd to look at him.

"Suzaku…" Cecile muttered.

"Come now Suzaku," Lloyd spoke, "aren't you a bit more curious about it. I know I am."

Suzaku shook his head, "Geass is nothing more but an evil and corrupt power that destroys the lives of innocent people."

"Power itself is neither good nor evil," Lloyd replied and it surprised Suzaku and Cecile, "it really depends on the person who wields the power. Only people can make power good or evil. I would still like to study more thoroughly."

"Lloyd, we should go," Cecile suggested trying to get him off the subject.

But by then, Lloyd was on his way to Lelouch's group which surprised Cecile and Suzaku.

"What is Lloyd doing?" Suzaku asked surprised.

Cecile shook her head feeling a headache coming on, "I don't know. Most of the time, I don't know what goes through that man's mind."

Anya went to Lelouch and Nunnally and the siblings were surprised to see the Knight of Six.

"Oh Anya," Lelouch spoke.

Anya smiled and waved, "Hello."

"Hello, is there something we can help you with?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes, I would like to accompany you," Anya said with a bow.

This surprised Lelouch's group.

"This quite interesting," Sayoko commented.

"You wish to come with us?" Jeremiah asked, "May I ask why?"

"You gave me back my memories and help open my eyes on some things. I wish to repay you by helping you in whatever you need."

"Oh, you really don't need to do that," Lelouch said being modest, "It was just the right thing to do."

"Regardless, I wish to go with you," Anya insisted smiling at Lelouch.

"Hm, I see." Lelouch said amazed.

Nunnally smiled, "Well I don't see why not, but what about Schneizel and the others?"

Anya shook her head, "I don't think it would do me good to go with them."

Lelouch thought of it for a moment and then nodded his head, "Vey well, you can come with us."

Anya was happy, "Thank you."

"Oh yoo hoo!" Lloyd called out and it got Lelouch's group's attention.

"What does he want?" Jeremiah asked surprised.

Lloyd went up to them with a smile on his face.

"Uh, yes? Can we help you, uh, Lloyd Asplund, right?" Jinta asked.

"I hope you don't mind, I have a little request," Lloyd said grinning.

"What kind of request?" Kaisuke asked.

"I wish to study the power you folks have, your geass and codes."

Jeremiah got into Lloyd's face with an intimidating stare, "Are planning make them your guinea pigs?"

"Calm down, there will be no serious harm." Lloyd responded waving off Jeremiah.

"That's not going happen," A female voice said.

They looked and saw Rakshata.

"If anyone is going to do any studying regarding geass, it's going to be me," Rakshata declared.

"That won't be necessary," Lloyd said irritated with the Indian scientist, "I'm sure it would be better if I'm the one studying it."

"You?" Rakshata pointed her pipe at Lloyd, "Don't so sure, Earl of Pudding, besides," she looked at Jinta and smiled, "I'm sure Jinta Kuromaki wouldn't mind I was the one."

Jinta simply crossed his arms, "Uh…well…"

"I'm not what you're getting at but I still think that I should be the one studying it," Lloyd said.

"Oh no you don't, we wouldn't want you to do this for them." Rakshata pointed at Schneizel and Kanon.

"It only for my curiosity, besides, they made clear that they didn't want anything to do with it."

"So why are you insistent of learning about it?"

"Like I just said it's for my own curiosity besides, what good would it do for you to do the study?" Lloyd said glaring at Rakshata and the woman was getting irritated.

Lloyd and Rakshata continued to bicker with each other.

Cecile was sighing at the sight, Schneizel and Kanon were getting irritated, and Suzaku couldn't believe it, while the Black Knights, current and former member were just stunned.

Kallen held Lelouch hand, "Lelouch, can I talk to you for a moment, just the two of us?"

Lelouch looked at Kallen, "Sure."

On another side, Chiba and Todoh were looking at Lelouch who was walking with Kallen with hard looks.

"Are we really just going to let him go?" Chiba asked.

"We don't have much a choice," Todoh said, "there's nothing we can do for now."

Chiba was visibly upset at the arrangement.

Elsewhere, Kaguya was smiling looking over at Lelouch, "_Lelouch vi Britannia, you amaze me._"

**In the Recreation Room of the Avalon**

Cornelia was leaning on a pool table. She was thinking about how things didn't go as she hoped for. Her assassination attempt had failed but that didn't discourage her. It just meant that she had to look for another opportunity.

"I'm not sure exactly what Schneizel has in mind, but I do know that I won't stop until Lelouch is dead and I'll show no mercy to anyone who gets in my way…not even Nunnally. Just hang on Euphie; I will avenge your wrongful death."

Cornelia had another thought run through her mind, it about her loyal and dedicated knight, Gilbert G.P. Guilford.

"Guilford, what has happened to you?" Cornelia muttered worried about her knight, "Are you really gone? Did you suffer the same fate as Darlton?"

It seemed to her that the people who were important to her kept getting taken away from her and it seemed that geass was the culprit.

"I swear, I will find a way wipe geass out of existence," Cornelia declared.

**Unknown Base somewhere in Britannia**

Gino had just finished his report to Bismarck and Jarvis.

"I see," Bismarck said, "You've learned that much, huh?"

Gino nodded while Jarvis crossed his arms.

"I got to know," Gino said, "did you guys know about all of this?"

"And if we did?" Jarvis asked.

"Don't you think that's a bit irresponsible?" Gino asked.

"It's not irresponsible to do whatever it took for the sake of the world."

"But to ignore the happenings of the world, the affairs of Britannia, to use Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally and leave them on a foreign land and willing to sacrifice them. Conquering other nations just to control these ruins, these thought elevators. I mean, I'm sorry but, what good is trying to create peace in the world if many lives are needlessly sacrificed in the long run."

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty. Anyone that says different is a naïve child or a complete idiot," Jarvis said uncrossing his arms, "besides; the deaths of many would not have been in vain had not been for those ingrates Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally and Jinta Kuromaki's meddling."

Gino looked down, "But still…"

"Gino, there is something we need to know," Bismarck said.

Gino looked at Bismarck, "Yes?"

"It's about Kururugi."

"What about Suzaku?"

"It's about when he tried to kill his majesty at the cave entrance on Kamine Island."

"What we want to know is whether or not it all his idea or was it Prince Schneizel?" Jarvis asked.

"In the Avalon, Suzaku gave the idea to kill the emperor and Prince Schneizel just gave him the approval although by the way Prince Schneizel was talking about how he would be willing to become the next emperor and when he was talking about his majesty ignoring his responsibilities, he probably had been planning to have his own father assassinated for a long time."

"That's sound about right," Bismarck said.

"So, what are going to do about Suzaku and Prince Schneizel?" Jarvis asked Bismarck.

"We'll worry about them later, for now, let's meet with others." Bismarck said as he starting walking out of the room.

"Very well," Jarvis said nodding.

"Let's go Jarvis, Gino." Bismarck said.

The Knight of One, the Knight of Eight, and the Knight of Three left the room and went to meet with the other Knights of the Round.

**Sky above Tokyo Settlement**

The Modred, the Guren, the Gendozaki, the Shinkiro, and the jet were flying over the crater. They were on their way to Ashford Academy. For Nunnally, it was the first time in seeing her friends after a year of separation. She was glad to be with her brother again and vowed to do what whatever it took to never separate from him again. She had a lot to talk about with Milly and Rivalz although she did wondered what happened to Nina. She would ask about her later on.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The remaining Knights of the Rounds make plans for their attack. In Cambodia, Schneizel's Damocles goes underway and with his collections of F.L.E.I.A. warheads gathering for his aerial fortress.**

**Here is Jarvis Trenton's Knightmare Frame**

**Red Modified Gloucester**

General Characteristics

Height: 4.29 meters

Weight: 7.75 metric tones

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Appearance

All Red with a little Black

Design Features

Cockpit Ejection Feature

Factsphere Sensor

Landspinner Propulsion System

Optional Float System

Armaments

4x Slash Harkens mounted on chest and each shoulder

1x Assault Rifle

2x Maser Vibration Swords

Optional Armament

1x Jousting Lance


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass.

**A/N: **This is Chapter 26 redone. There are not much changes but this should be better than the other one I posted.

**Chapter 26**

Rivalz just got off his cell phone with Lelouch. Rivalz wasn't sure what his friend was up to but he went to see Milly.

"Lelouch wants to meet with us?" Milly asked.

"Yeah, he said to meet him in front of the entrance of the campus," Rivalz replied, "He said something had come up but he wouldn't tell what. He said that we should see for ourselves and that he something real important to tell us."

Milly put her right finger under her chin and wondered, "Hmm, now that's interesting. Now what would our dear Lelouch need to tell us?"

"I don't know but he said that he'll be bringing some friends with him."

"What time did he say we should meet him?"

"He'll meet us in twenty minutes."

"Hmmm, I still have time, all right then, let's go."

"Right…"

Rivalz and Milly went to the meeting place to wait for Lelouch. Exactly twenty minutes later, Lelouch wearing his usual casual attire walked heading to the entrance and waved to Milly and Rivalz.

"Hey buddy," Rivalz greeted waving.

"Lelouch," Milly greeted.

"Milly, Rivalz," Lelouch greeted back smiling.

"Where have you been?" Rivalz asked.

"Yeah, is everything okay with you?" Milly asked.

Lelouch nodded, "Yeah, it just that a lot of things happened. In fact, there are some people I want you to see."

Milly and Rivalz raised their eyebrows. They were wondering who some people Lelouch was referring to. They soon got their answers when Nunnally, Kallen, Sayoko, Anya, Jeremiah, Jinta, and Kaisuke showed up.

Before either of them had a chance to say anything, Lelouch spoke up, "Why don't we go the clubhouse and I'll explain things to you. But first…" Lelouch turned to Jeremiah.

Jeremiah nodded and activated his geass canceller on Rivalz and Milly.

**The Tomoro Agency in Cambodia**

The Avalon had just arrived near the Tomoro Agency. The airship stayed afloat while a jet left the Avalon and landed on the landing pad of the agency. The jet stopped and opened with Schneizel, Cornelia, Kanon, Suzaku, and Diethard stepping out of the jet. They were greeted by one of Schneizel's subordinates.

"Greeting your highness, it's good that you've arrived," a male subordinate who was tall with a slight build with brunette hair and blue eyes greeted.

Schneizel nodded, "Yes, how is the project coming along?"

"It's coming along well, in fact; I'd say we're almost done. Would you like to see it sir?"

"Yes, show me."

"Yes your highness," the subordinate bowed.

Schneizel and his group followed his subordinates. They arrived to the area where the huge aerial fortress was being worked on.

"It's nearly completed your highness," Schneizel's subordinate said.

Schneizel put his arms behind him and was impressed, "Damocles…"

The others that were with him and took in what they saw.

"Ah, how interesting," Lloyd commented looking over every angle of the Damocles.

"So this is Damocles," Suzaku commented, "_Is Prince Schneizel going to use this to bring peace? How is that possible?_"

"Amazing, it's magnificent," Diethard said impressed, "so this is what he'll use to change the world. This is much more impressive that Zero could have ever done."

"We could use this against Lelouch and his cohorts," Cornelia said quietly.

Kanon went up to his prince, "Well your highness, you're goals are almost fulfilled."

"Yes," Schneizel replied, "it won't be long now. What's left will be the situation in Britannia."

Kanon nodded, "Indeed."

A Britannian soldier ran up to Schneizel and his group, "Excuse me your highness."

Schneizel and his group turned to the soldier.

"What is it?" Schneizel asked.

"We have an incoming transmission from the mainland."

"Incoming transmission…" Schneizel repeated, "Let's see who it is."

They went in one of the rooms where the monitor was and they accepted the transmission. The monitor showed Jarvis Trenton.

"Finally, I've been trying to get in touch with you," Jarvis said, "I was starting to wonder if you weren't going to be in the Tomoro Agency."

"That man is…" Diethard started.

"Jarvis Trenton, the Knight of Eight," Lloyd finished, "a very unpleasant young man…"

"Lloyd Asplund, I see you're just as irritating as ever. Your skills in regarding knightmare frames are the only reason why anyone would really put up with you," Jarvis commented with a tone of disgust.

Lloyd waved off his comments.

"How did you know we're going to be here?" Cornelia asked.

Jarvis merely smirked, "I have my ways your highness."

Cornelia didn't like that answers nor did she like the smirk on Jarvis's face. She was about to retort but Schneizel stopped her.

"Well now," Schneizel started, "what does the honorable Knight of Eight, who is also known as the Crimson Blade of Britannia would like to speak to me about."

Jarvis crossed his arms, "Prince Schneizel, we know what you been doing."

The second prince raised an eyebrow, "What are talking about?"

Jarvis huffed, "You really don't know or are you feigning ignorance. Well, whatever," Jarvis looked to his right side, "Over here."

Gino Weinberg appeared next to Jarvis. There was a little shock from Schneizel and the others.

"Gino…" Suzaku spoke.

"Gino told us everything that was going on when you all decided to meet with the Black Knights…and with Lelouch as well as Jinta Kuromaki."

Schneizel and those with him were silent before Suzaku spoke up.

"So if you know about the things that were going on…" Suzaku spoke.

Jarvis crossed his arms, "It leads me to a question," the Knight of Eight looked at Schneizel, "I'm going to ask you what Bismarck asked you before. Just how much do you know?"

Schneizel sighed a little, "I know that my father was planning to change the world for his liking and thus the reason he would act irresponsibly of ignoring his duties as emperor and why he was obsessed with the ancient ruins around the world. The shaking that was going around the world was the result of those ruins synchronizing with each other. Also, it seems that the woman known as CC was also part of the plan and that Lelouch was used to lure that woman out to be bring back in the fold."

"Just as we expected," Jarvis said.

"So what now?" Schneizel asked, "I've answered your question, so what are you going to do about it?"

"Before worrying about that, I have something to tell Suzaku," Jarvis said looking at the Knight of Seven.

**The Clubroom in Ashford Academy**

Lelouch was with Kallen, Nunnally, CC, Sayoko, and Anya talking with Milly and Rivalz. Jeremiah, Jinta, and Kaisuke went to the place where the OSI was stationed with the Ashford campus. They had just told them what has been going on for the past year. Lelouch revealed to them that he was Zero and that he was fighting against Britannia with the help of geass and the reason for fighting against them. He, along with the ladies that were with him told them what had happened during the Black Rebellion and the aftermath with Suzaku leading them to the late Emperor Charles so that he could use his geass to alter their memories. Milly and Rivalz were taking this all in and was shocked about the whole things.

"I can't believe this," Milly muttered.

"Ah, man, all this time…it just so unreal…" Rivalz replied.

"I know this is hard to believe but I'm sure you know it's the truths," Lelouch said, "and consider that you have some of your memories that was altered and messed with, I know that you know it's the truth."

"Yeah, I can see that," Milly said, "but still all this time…"

"So Rolo was a replacement for Nunnally set up by your dad," Rivalz said then his face got grim, "and he was the one who killed Shirley."

Lelouch was saddened by this, "Yes, he did it because he was jealous, if only I had realized, I could have saved her."

"Rivalz, Milly," Kallen spoke, "after hearing everything, how do you feel about all of this?"

"Lelouch, why didn't tell us?" Rivalz asked, "in fact, why didn't tell me? We're supposed to be friends, right?"

Lelouch sighed, "C'mon Rivalz, I told you what was going on, you should know why."

Rivalz scratched his head, "Yeah, but still…"

"Lelouch had his reason, he didn't want us to get mixed in with his rebellion," Milly said with a smile understanding.

"I know but he let Kallen in on it."

"I was already fighting Britannia long before I was started being social with you guys," Kallen said.

"Yeah…that true…I guess…"

"Um Lelouch, there's something you need to know," Milly said.

"Hm? What is it?" Lelouch asked.

"Last night, we took Nina in and she's currently in one of the underground rooms."

"Oh, I see…"

"You can imagine what will happen if Nina learns of what you told us…about what you did at the Special Administrative Zone…"

"I know…" Lelouch said before saying in his head, "_If Nina was to know, there would be no forgiveness, she would want to kill me and attempt to do it without giving it a second though._"

"I think we should know," CC said, "after all that you heard, how will you react to this?"

Milly and Rivalz thought about the question.

"Well, I can't say that I agree with how you went on doing things," Milly said.

"That goes for me as well," Rivalz said.

"I believe there are some things that you could have avoided and using people for your revenge even if some of the things you never intended to happened."

"I think we should tell the authorities," Rivalz said bluntly.

Lelouch and the girls got nervous immediately and Lelouch was ready to activate his geass.

Rivalz continued, "That what I would have thought but after hearing what has been happening to us in the process and well and what you and Nunnally went through, that not what I would want."

"Rivalz…" Nunnally spoke.

"Besides, I did notice that there was like some things I was supposed to remember but it felt cloudy. It feels like we were lied to step by step. People who weren't what they said they were."

"Yeah, the same for me as well," Milly said, "that must have been what Shirley felt. Lelouch, we will stick by you as our friends, I just wished you didn't keep so much secrets from us."

"Yeah…" Rivalz nodded in agreement.

Lelouch nodded, "Yeah, I'm starting to see that because I kept so many secrets, it all came back to haunt me."

"Indeed, and in a real bad way," CC said and it caused Lelouch to glare at her.

Lelouch sighed, "Well, it true I can't deny it."

Nunnally, Kallen, Sayoko, and Anya sighed.

"So Lelouch, what do you plan to do now?" Milly asked.

"Well, first thing is that I want to visit Shirley's grave," Lelouch requested, "I want to pay my respects. It's my fault that she died."

"Lelouch…" Rivalz muttered sadly.

"I want to visit Shirley's grave as well," Kallen added.

"As do I," Nunnally added.

"I think we should all go and pay respects," Sayoko suggested, "I think she would be glad to be there."

Rivalz and Milly nodded in agreement.

"I'll go get the guys in the OSI room," Anya said as she went to go get Jeremiah, Jinta, and Kaisuke.

**Tomoro Agency in Cambodia**

"What was that?" Suzaku asked as he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"What? Are you deaf?" Jarvis asked through the monitor, "I said how would you like to have a chance to gain the rank Knight of One?"

"I don't understand, why are you offering this?"

"Isn't this what you wanted, to be the Knight of One? You wanted to be known as the strongest knight of Britannia."

"What are you up to?" Schneizel asked glaring at Jarvis.

"It is Bismarck that made the offer, I'm simply telling you what he wanted me to tell you."

"_What's going on?_" Kanon asked in his head.

"What about it, Suzaku?" Gino asked, "Isn't this what you set out to do, to become the Knight of One? That what you said back on the Avalon."

"Gino…" Suzaku spoke.

"Suzaku, I suggest you don't take up their offer," Schneizel said.

"Why?"

"Something isn't right about this."

Jarvis shook his head, "It's not the first time Bismarck offered a fellow Knight of the Round a chance to take his rank."

Suzaku saw this as an opportunity. This was the chance he was waiting for ever since he became a Knight of the Round. Becoming the Knight of One would allow him to control any territory within Britannia and he wanted to control Japan so that he could work on bringing peace. He was confident that he could win over Bismarck. It was why he kept training and pushing himself. It was why he kept going into battle after battle against the EU and the Black Knights.

"If you don't want to do it Suzaku, it's understandable," Jarvis said, "however, don't even think that it would be so easy get an opportunity for this again. For you see, even if Prince Schneizel," Jarvis pointed at Schneizel, "were to become the next emperor, who is to say that Bismarck won't be removed as the Knight of One."

"What do you mean?" Suzaku asked.

"What I mean is how sure are you that Prince Schneizel will grant you the rank of Knight of One just like that? He knows how strong Bismarck is."

"It was a deal we made."

"Yes, the deal you suggested in exchange of killing his majesty, so let me ask you, are you the one who killed his majesty or was it actually Prince Lelouch who eliminated both him and Lady Marianne?"

Suzaku was taken back at the question.

Jarvis continued, "Besides, don't you think it's weird that Schneizel hasn't exactly backed you up on this just now?"

Suzaku was shocked and then he looked at Schneizel who has not said anything.

"Prince Schneizel?" Suzaku spoke.

Jarvis continued, "Here's another thought, what if there was someone else in the royal family who finds out about the emperor's death and gets the idea of taking the throne for themselves?"

"That would only happen if you or Gino or Bismarck tells them," Kanon said.

Jarvis grinned, "That's true and we may just do that if we felt it was needed to."

Schneizel, Suzaku, Kanon, and Cornelia were not pleased with what Jarvis may be going for.

"Tell us Jarvis, are you trying to blackmail us?" Cornelia asked.

"Oh and why would you think that?" Jarvis asked, "I'm just telling you the possibilities. Do you think, Princess Cornelia that you and Prince Schneizel are the only ones in the royal family who would get curious into what might be happening?"

Before Suzaku could ask what Jarvis meant by what he was saying, Cecile spoke up.

"But why would Sir Waldstein do that?" Cecile asked.

"Yes, it does seem off," Lloyd added.

"I didn't think Bismarck would give Kururugi the chance to do it," Cornelia asked deciding to hold off questioning about possibly informing the rest of her siblings.

Cecile and Lloyd were worried, Schneizel and Kanon were suspicious of Bismarck and Jarvis's intentions, and Diethard cupped his chin and narrowed his eyes at the Knight of Eight.

Suzaku nodded, "I'll do it. I'll challenge Bismarck for his position of Knight of One."

Jarvis smiled, "Okay then."

Schneizel, Kanon, Cecile, and Lloyd had a bad feeling, Diethard had a curious look and he was amazed that the young Japanese man was actually going to try while Cornelia thought that her sister Euphie's former knight being foolish and setting himself up to lose.

**Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire**

Jarvis turned off communication and smiled, "It's set, Suzaku will challenge Bismarck and lose. Now that the geass that was placed on him was removed, he won't be so lucky to survive."

Gino was silent and looked down as he wasn't sure how to feel about what was going on.

"Just so you know Gino," Jarvis spoke, "Bismarck and I really appreciate what you've done. Coming here and telling us what was going on was the right thing to do," Jarvis went and put his right hand on Gino's left shoulder, "you may be a silly fool at times but when it matters, you've proven to be very loyal. You are indeed a Knight of Britannia."

Gino simply nodded, "…Yeah, thanks…"

Jarvis released his hand of Gino's shoulder and walked out of the room.

**Cemetery in Tokyo, Japan**

Lelouch and his group which also included Milly and Rivalz were on their way to Shirley's grave. Just as they were about to get there, they noticed three people there. One of them was Shirley's grieving mother, who felt lonely now that both her husband and daughter were gone. The two that were with her were talking and comforting the woman and giving their condolences. Lelouch and his group were surprised to see who it was.

**That's does it for this chapter. Next chapter: Suzaku takes on Bismarck in their knightmare frames and the rank of being Knight of One is one the line.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**A/N: **So sorry for the very long delay. I had a lot of things that needed my attention and I had trouble setting things up for this chapter. Sad thing is that it's been so long and this is all I could come up with. This will have to settle for this chapter. I might edit it if I feel I must but for now, I'm going with this.

**Chapter 27**

Lelouch and the others went to cemetery. This would give himself as well as Kallen, Nunnally, and Sayoko the chance to pay their respects to Shirley. When they got there, there were two people who were with Shirley's mother who was grieving the lost of her daughter. One of them was a woman with long light orange hair tied to a ponytail, crimson eyes who in her late thirties. She wore a long light green dress with black dress shoes. The other was a man in his late thirties who short black hair and beard, deep blue eyes who wore a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"That's…" Kaisuke spoke, "my parents…"

"Angelica…and Kentaro…" Jinta spoke.

The couples turned their heads and were surprised to see Lelouch and his group.

"Kaisuke, son," Kentaro spoke, "and you have…"

Angelica was surprised, "Jinta…Lelouch…Nunnally…and Jeremiah…"

**Toromo Agency in Cambodia**

Suzaku and Schneizel were in the halls.

"Suzaku, do you not realize this is a trap?" Schneizel asked.

"What do you mean?" Suzaku asked.

"Think about it. Gino must have told them everything regarding our meeting in the Ikaruga. It also means that they know that the geass command Lelouch placed on you is no longer on you. It's their excuse to kill you."

Suzaku nodded, "Yes, I know."

Schneizel raised his eyebrow, "And yet, you're set if still going?"

Suzaku nodded, "There is no doubt that this is their intent to kill me for attempting to kill your father and being there when he and Empress Marianne died in C's World, but I know that I can overcome their scheme. Besides, I now have the Lancelot Albion and with it, I can win."

The second prince crossed his arms, "You are absolutely sure about this."

"I am," Suzaku replied with determination.

Schneizel closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again looking straight at Suzaku, "Very well."

Suzaku was glad, "Thank you your highness."

"Take the Avalon with you and have Earl Asplund and Miss Cecile with you."

"You want me to take the Avalon with me?"

"Sure, you can keep it with you. I won't need it anyway since we now have the Damocles."

"Oh, okay," Suzaku nodded, "thank you Prince Schneizel."

With that Suzaku walked away and Schneizel just looked on.

"_In the end, it won't much difference anyway…_" Schneizel said in his head as he walked away to go to the safe house.

**In the sky somewhere in Britannia some time later**

The Avalon had flown away from the Toromo Agency and Cambodia all together. Inside the flagship's bridge, Suzaku, Lloyd, and Cecile looking on. They soon saw a red knightmare that was just floating in the air. It was the red customized Gloucester that belonged to the Knight of Eight, Jarvis Trenton. The red knightmare signaled them to follow to the area where the battle will take place. They soon arrived in the battle ground for the knightmare battle. Suzaku looked through the monitor of the Avalon and saw Bismarck and his Galahad. However, he saw that he wasn't the only one there. There were other Knights of the Round there was well. There was of course the one who filled in both Bismarck and Jarvis in what was going on, Gino Weinberg the Knight of Three. There was also the Knight of Four Dorothea Ernst, the Knight of Nine Nonette Enneagram, and the Knight of Twelve Monica Kruszweski.

"Well, well, there our small audience," Lloyd commented, "this is quite interesting."

"I'm going to get ready," Suzaku said as he went to go to the hanger for the Lancelot Albion.

"Is this really a good idea?" Cecile asked worried.

"What is?" Lloyd asked.

"Suzaku challenging Sir Waldstein, there's a reason why he is the Knight of One."

"It's Suzaku's decision...he'll be fine, I'm sure of it." Lloyd said with a grin.

Cecile wasn't convinced and said nothing to Lloyd. She didn't like Suzaku's chance to challenge the Knight of One for the title and she was afraid that if he lost, it would mean his life.

**Cemetery in Japan**

Lelouch, Kallen, Nunnally, and Sayoko were standing in silence in front of Shirley's grave.

"Hello Shirley," Lelouch greeted sadly, "I'm sorry I wasn't here before."

They continued to stare at the grave with Shirley's mother.

"You were also one of Shirley's friends?" Shirley's mother asked.

Lelouch nodded, "I'm so sorry. Shirley was a wonderful person."

Shirley's mother nodded, "I just find it hard to believe that my daughter committed suicide."

Lelouch along with Kallen and Nunnally reacted sadly.

Lelouch decided to say something, "Actually Mrs. Fennette, there's something you need to know what happened to Shirley."

The woman who lost her husband and her daughter looked at Lelouch curiously, "What is it?"

Meanwhile, Jinta and Kaisuke were with Angelica and Kentaro.

"I'm surprised to see you two here," Jinta said.

"Yes, we came to pay our respects for someone who lost her life years ago," Angelica said.

Jinta and Kaisuke knew instantly who she was referring to.

"Your friend Eliza," Jinta said.

Angelica nodded, "Today marks the eighth year since she died."

"I see…" Jinta said solemnly.

Kaisuke felt sad hearing this as well. His mother lost her friend who was caught in the cross fire between Britannia's military and a group of Japanese rebels that refused to accept the fact that their country surrender.

**Battle Area in Britannia**

The Lancelot Albion and the Galahad were ready to face off. Bismarck and Suzaku were near their respective cockpits of their knightmare frames. They were waiting for more people to show up. Suzaku was just informed that several members of the imperial family were going to watch as well and were on their way to the battle area as fast as they could. Soon, members of the imperial family, the children of the royal family arrived. They were various opinions from the imperial children and the guardians that were accompanying them to the area where the knightmare battle would take place.

For Suzaku, this attention didn't matter for he was only interested in one thing and that was to win his battle and take what he felt was his rightful spot as the Knight of One. It was very important to him to become the strongest Knight of the Round ever since the failure of the Special Administrative Zone and included the death of the woman he loved and treasured.

There were whispers between some of the members of the royal family and some of the Knights of Round, most wondering why was the Knight of Seven challenging the Knight of One when it was obvious that Bismarck was going to be the winner no problem and some felt that time was being wasted but some people were intrigued.

Jarvis saw all that was needed to arrive and went to the podium and held a megaphone, "Welcome everyone here in the battle area."

This brought everyone's attention as well as Bismarck and Suzaku.

Jarvis continued, "This is knightmare frame battle between the two Knights of the Round with the title of Knight of One being on the line. Allow me to introduce the participants. First we have the current Knight of One in his knightmare frame, the Galahad, Bismarck Waldstein. The challenger is the Knight of Seven in what appears to be a ninth generation knightmare in which I was told it's the Lancelot Albion, Suzaku Kururugi. This is may prove to be an interesting match. Will Sir Waldstein prove once again that he is the empire's strongest knight or will Sir Kururugi be able to upset him and defeat him making himself known as the strongest knight?"

Bismarck and Suzaku got in their knightmares and activated them.

"Are you two ready?" Jarvis shouted and moments later said two words, "Ready? FIGHT!"

The Galahad and the Lancelot Albion charged at each other.

**Safe house in Cambodia**

Schneizel was relaxing in his chair and looking over the chess pieces on the chess board on the table. He was pondering when his thoughts were interrupted when Kanon and Diethard walked in the room.

Schneizel greeted them, "Hello gentlemen."

"Greeting my lord," Kanon greeted back, "Making plans for the next move I see."

"Yes, although I'm wondering what would be the next move to make?"

"Prince Schneizel, is it true you let Kururugi go?" Diethard asked.

"Yes, he seems determined and it was what he wanted after all. Frankly, to me, it makes no different."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Kanon asked.

"If Suzaku wants the position of Knight of One then that fine but it will be meaningless in the end when I put my plan in motion."

Kanon realized what his prince was getting at, "Oh that's right, you do have a point."

"And what is this plan you have?" Diethard asked, "I'm guessing it has to do with Damocles."

Schneizel smiled, "You'll see soon enough Mr. Reid for I intend to change the world."

Diethard smirked in anticipation, "Hmm, interesting. I guess I'll just see and find out."

**Back in Japan, an old warehouse**

Ohgi and his group that consist of Viletta, Minami, Sugiyama, and Tamaki were hanging out of the warehouse thinking about what their plan was.

"I wonder what we can do now," Minami said.

"That's a good question," Sugiyama replied.

Ohgi was pacing himself and felt down and then he stopped, "I wonder what Todoh and Chiba are doing right now."

"Where did they go anyway?" Tamaki asked.

"That's a good question," Minami said, "they didn't tell us where they were going."

Viletta was just sitting on in chair thinking and frowning.

**Kururugi Shrine**

Inside of the old shrine, Todoh was sitting with his legs crossed meditating while Chiba was standing outside of the shrine looking out the scenery. She wondered what they were going to do next since they were no longer part of the Black Knights. Both Chiba and Todoh simultaneously started thing about the three Holy Swords that were no longer with them and wonder how they were reacted to the development that has happened.

Todoh opened his eyes and he said in a low tone, "Zero and Jinta Kuromaki…"

Chiba said something in a low tone as well, "Zero…no, Lelouch vi Britannia, how dare you play a con game with us…toying with people's lives."

**That's it for this chapter. Hopefully, it won't take me long for the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **I don't have any affiliation with the anime series, Code Geass.

**A/N: **This is a short chapter…my apologies. It just that lately I haven't been able to come up with much with this fanfic. I started out with generally a good idea of how I wanted to go with this but lately nothing much is coming with this. I'll try to come up with something real good in the next chapter. I just don't how long it will take or if it will actually be real good. I just don't want leave this as an unfinished fanfic. Anyway, that's my reason that I'm giving.

**Chapter 28**

**Unknown Island**

Duncan was inside a safe house, sitting on a couch, and he turned on the screen. When he went to a certain channel, he was surprised at what he saw. It was in Britannia in a battle arena that a knightmare battle was occurring.

"A knightmare fight…with the Galahad and…is that the Lancelot?" Duncan muttered, "It looks different."

Megumi walked in the safe house and saw Duncan looking at the screen, "What are you watching?"

Duncan turned to see Megumi, "Oh Megumi," he went back to the screen, "I'm watching a knightmare battle. It seems Bismarck is fighting the Lancelot."

Megumi was watching the battle on the screen, "Isn't the Lancelot piloted by Suzaku Kururugi, the same guy who was your sister's knight and who became the Knight of Seven a year ago?"

"The son of Japan's last prime minister, who was suppose to be good friends with Lelouch and Nunnally, yeah, the same guy. But to take on the Bismarck…could it be it's what Jinta was talking about?"

"Fighting for the rank of Knight of One? Hmm, I wonder how this will turn out," Megumi said as she sat next to Duncan.

**Cemetery in Japan (Area 11)**

Mrs. Fennette was leaving the cemetery and shocked of what she learned of her daughter's death. She was glad that Shirley didn't commit suicide like she was told but she was angry at the fact she was murdered and the one who took a part of her was already dead according to Lelouch, who to her looked very sad as he told her what happened. She figured it affected him more than since the criminal admitted to him of the act and was planning to do the same thing to his sister. She still couldn't understand why he didn't show up at the funeral services.

_**Earlier**_

"My daughter was murdered?" Mrs. Fennette asked shocked at what she just heard.

Lelouch nodded sadly, "I'm very sorry."

"Who? Who's the monster that killed my daughter? Where can I find him?" Mrs. Fennette asked ready to seek revenge on the person who took her daughter's life.

"You won't have to worry about him because he's dead," Jeremiah said, "we made sure of that. It's just a shame that he insisted that he wasn't wrong when he committed this horrible act."

Mrs. Fennette looked down, "I see. Then did you avenge my daughter?"

"I'd…like to think that I did," Lelouch said although unsure.

"I see…"

Lelouch continued to explain things to Shirley's mother without giving too much of what was going on.

"I knew my daughter wasn't the kind of person who would kill herself," Mrs. Fennette said after hearing Lelouch's explanation.

"I'm truly sorry, I know nothing will ease the pain of losing Shirley," Lelouch said in a sad tone.

"You're right, it won't and to think that I just lost my husband last year," Mrs. Fennette said and then had a scowl, "Zero and his Black Knights killed him in that damn rockslide."

At that both Lelouch and Kallen flinched at that remark. Nunnally and Anya looked at each other while Sayoko, Milly, and Rivalz looked down.

Mrs. Fennette continued, "And now, my daughter was murdered by someone who I can only describe to be a monster."

"What will you do now?" Kallen asked sadly.

Shirley's mother looked down, "I don't know. I just know that I have nothing left. I don't know how I'm going to continuing living my life when I've lost the only two people that mattered to me."

**Back to Present**

Mrs. Fennette left the cemetery while the others looked on. Lelouch looked down balling his fist in despair.

"_It's my fault_," Lelouch said in his head, "_If only I-_" Lelouch shook his head, "_No, telling myself things that I should have done won't change anything and it's pointless._"

Jinta looked on and started thinking of his own past.

**Flashback: 1560 in a village in Japan**

Jinta with his long hair in his blue robe and hakama and with his katana in his hand looking around seeing the terrible devastation that was brought forth on a village. He sees the dead bodies of the villagers and is saddened and angry. He then walks up to the dead body of a young woman and puts his hand on her head and was feeling depressed seeing the young woman dead in front of him.

"Hitomi…" Jinta muttered sadly and then looked down on the ground and felt anger, "Damn you Shinya, you damn traitorous brother…"

**Flashback End**

"Jinta…" a voice called out to him.

Jinta came out of his thoughts and saw Angelica looking at him with concern.

"Jinta, are you all right?" Angelica asked.

"You seem to be thinking of something, perhaps something in your past," CC commented.

"Oh…yes," Jinta responded, "I was just thinking all right."

"About what Jinta?" Angelica asked.

"Well-" Jinta was interrupted by the ring of his cell phone causing Jinta to pick it up and answer it, "Yes?" Jinta was hearing someone and then moments later, he was a bit surprised, "Oh, is that so?"

**Britannia's Knightmare Battle Area**

The Lancelot Albion and the Galahad were fiercely engaging in battle. The spectators were looking on as they watched what they considered to be an even match. There were some people who were not happy about what was going on and one of them was the Knight of Eight, Jarvis Trenton. He expected Bismarck to easily toy with him and then simply kill Suzaku but it seems that wasn't the case at all as he was seeing that the Knight of Seven was able to stand on his own against Bismarck and his Galahad.

"_What the hell is this?_" Jarvis asked in his head scowling, "_It can't be that this weak fool Kururugi is actually able to stand against Bismarck like this._"

Meanwhile the Galahad and the Lancelot was still battling it out. The Galahad was swinging its MVS, the Excalibur at the Lancelot Albion but the ninth generation knightmare was blocking the attack with its two MVSs. In the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku was getting more confident.

"_I can do this,_" Suzaku said in his head with determination and confidence, "_I can win this. I will beat Bismarck and become the Knight of One. I have what it takes. I'm sure they're surprised, they've really underestimated me._"

The Galahad shot its five fingered slash harkens at the Lancelot. The Lancelot blocked most of them but a couple of them got one of its arms. The Galahad then spun the Lancelot to the other side, retracted the slash harkens and charged again at the Lancelot with its MVS, Excalibur. The Lancelot quickly blocked the attack with its two MVS. They continued to clash with their MVS, blocking and countering each other's attacks.

In the cockpit of the Galahad, Bismarck was thinking what he had to do, "_Kururugi is definitely more skilled then I thought but is it his own latent skill or the fact he has a ninth generation knightmare_," Bismarck then smiled, "_if that's the case, I'll use 'it'._" His sewn left eye glowed red as the sewing broke revealing his geass, "_I never thought I would need to use this power again._"

**Safe house in Cambodia**

Schneizel was sitting on his chair looking at the chess board with the chess pieces and he was smiling.

"Now then," Schneizel spoke feeling pleased, "what shall be my next move?"

Schneizel felt that any move he would make would ultimately lead him to victory.

**Ashford Academy**

People were still taking shelter after the F.L.E.I.A. was launched on the Tokyo Settlement. On the roof top was a young woman who was a bit slim with long light orange hair, deep blue eyes who wore a red shirt, light blue pants, and white shoes. She was watching as people were going in and out of the academy with Britannian soldiers.

"I'm seeing a lot of people but I don't see Mom and Dad," the young woman said and then she looked at the entrance of the campus and saw some people on their way and was surprised.

**Britannia's Knightmare Battle Area**

The tables had turned as Bismarck was able to get the upper hand against Suzaku. The people that were there were watching were amazed and Jarvis had a grin on his face.

"_Bismarck must be using his geass,_" Jarvis thought, "_oh well, it couldn't be help but with this, that eleven upstart won't last much longer. I hope you enjoyed thinking you could stay toe-to-toe with the Knight of One Kururugi because this is the end of you._"

Gino was watching and wasn't sure how to feel about what he was seeing. A part of him didn't want Suzaku to die just as a part of him wanted Suzaku to be punished for attempting to kill the 98th Emperor of Britannia and for being an accessory for his demise. The Knight of Three wondered if he made the right decision.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: What is Schneizel and Lelouch's next move? Also, the conclusion of the battle between Suzaku and Bismarck. Not much going on with this chapter I know.**


End file.
